


Long Road to Peace

by Discessio



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discessio/pseuds/Discessio
Summary: Set post season 3 (minus the wedding and Clary's memory wipe - she still has runes and has abilities and pre Sizzy.)NOTE: I'm uploading slowly. Was going to wait till I'd completed but my phone's got poo storage.The Shadow-world is being reshaped by its younger generation. Alec Lightwood is determined to create an equal society but pleasing everyone is hard.Betrayal, new allegiances and a whole lot of people interrupting the peace.Rated mature for descriptions of fighting/death/romance.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The Institute hummed with the low-level sound of electricity as the moniters buzzed with anticipation. It had been a quiet week and the easiness of the days and nights left an uncertain bubble in Alec's throat.

He peered at the small pile of folders containing reports on the systems and patrols, carefully organised in time sensitive order by Underhill. He'd dropped them off earlier during a video-meeting with some clave officials, lingering slightly before tentatively placing a coffee cup on his desk. Alec's gaze flicked up from the tablet and quirked his eyebrows before giving Andrew a brief smile, then returned to the call.

He was looking for extra things to do, Alec supposed. They all were. Jace was fidgety, the sensation crossing the parabatai bond felt like an army of ants scrambling to find a queen. As if on que, his quiet reverie was disturbed by his brother who burst in, lip between his teeth and shaking his head. He viciously pulled out the chair in front of the Head's desk, causing a dull squeak to eliminate any last sense of calm in the room. Alec cleared his throat and slowly regarded Jace, leaning back in the large, leather swivel chair and placed clasped hands in his lap.

"Okay." He said nonchalantly.

"Okay!." Jace huffed, avoiding eye contact. The bond echoed frustration and Alec pushed back with patience.

"So ar-"

"That's just it Alec! Everything's okay! No major demon shit, no bad guys coming to kill us all...hell, even _mom_ fucking smiled yesterday!

Alec nodded lightly, he knew the lack of action was getting to the fiestier of New York's Shadowhunters. 

"How's Clary?"

"Fucking perfect." Jace spat, facing the wall so his cheek faced his brother. Resting his chin on his hand, he anxiously chewed on his fingers.

"What if this is it Alec? Just this now until we're too old to fight?" He then shot emotional eyes to the older sibling. Alec cocked his head in place of a shrug and leaned forward onto his elbows either side of his tablet on the desk.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" He felt tired but allowed himself to be drawn into Jace's outburst.

"I dunno, a purpose or something, it was fine before...but now you've got your mission with the downworld and all that, Iz has the weapons mastery and that whole thingy she's got with the iron sisters and you know that's fun for her! What have I got?!"

"What do you want?"

"I don't know, I don't know why I'm even angry, well I do, but y'know?!"

"Yes, Jace."

A small beep and a flash of red started on a pager on the desk. Without taking his eyes off his brother he slowly reached to touch it, sensing the small fizzle of excitement in Jace's half of the bond. Jace leant forward as Alec's arm stretched across the desk, mouth opening slightly in hopefulness.

Alec glanced at the little screen and gave a mischievous smirk at Jace. "Can I interest you in a horde of blood thirsty shax demons? Apparently they've moved underground through a storm drain and are using the bodies of the homeless to breed and lay eggs?"

"Sexy. Nothing like a bunch of horny overgrown insects."

Alec huffed in amusement and jerked his head toward the door. "Take Izzy she could do with the fresh air, oh and Clary too. Though, this time don't just wave your blade around and flip your hair, teach her. No point trying to seduce the poor creature if she's not going to come out of a patrol alive without you."

"Hey!" Jace was now leaning against the door frame. "Clary digs it."

Alec raised his brows but nodded a short goodbye as he heard thundering bootsteps gallop away to the armery.

* * *

When they got back from the hunt, Izzy and Jace were in high spirits. Taunting each other with a death tally as they slung their filthy weapons onto the cart ready for ichor duty the next day. It was about 1am and Clary plodded behind them, yawning openly. It had been good to see her boyfriend and his sister energised after such a stagnant period of peace. Although she wasn't complaining. She's been filling her days with training and had been joining Max for his tutelage in all things Shadow-world. Sometimes Maryse would sit in during the lessons and would even share interesting tidbits to Clary, notably about the history of female Shadowhunters, details often left out of the history books. 

Clary would smile and become enraptured, but would have to remind herself who she was talking too. This women idolised her Father. Berated Izzy and Alec and dropped Jace, albeit momentarily, just because of the way it affected her position in the clave. Maryse would sense Clary's change in emotion and curtly sat back down by Max. Max would look between the two women with a frown and then shrug. Maryse's hands fidgeting nervously as she glanced at the redhead occasionally. Eager to connect with the girl who's adoptive father she was seeing.

Clary had meant to ask Izzy about the Lightwood matriarch and her new and strange behaviours but hadn't got a word in between the to-and-fro of the siblings during the hunt.

"C'mon Iz, you have to admit, that was some prodigious bladesmanship." Jace bragged as he sauntered backwards.

"That's a big word for you dum-dum," She teased.

"That hurt my feelings", he shrugged cheekily. "Let's face it, I'm the best there is," he threw a smirk at Clary, "Best at _everything_ ". Clary snorted as he waggled her eyebrows at him.

Izzy rolled her eyes and Clary swore she saw Alec in her expression, the dark haired girl then rooted in her jacket pocket before pulling out some crumpled paper, opening it up and throwing a comical look at her brother. "Just checked my receipt and no, it looks like I didn't buy any of your bullshit!"

Clary laughed openly and met Izzy's high-five without even making eye contact. Jace nodded and sucked his teeth, looking down for a moment before peering through the blond hair flopped over his face, "Big talk Iz, maybe we spar it out?"

"I didn't know you were ready to let Clary see you in such a vulnerable position in this stage of your relationship," pausing to glance at the mildly confused face he pulled, "Y'know, face down, my heel digging into your back while you beg for mercy?" She grinned wickedly.

"Oh yeah? I'll mop the floor with your face."

"I wouldn't do that Jace."

He scoffed, "Why not?" Endulging his sister's retort.

"Well you won't be able to get into the corners very well."

All three of the friends chuckled as they returned towards the ops centre. The main doors burst open suddenly as three more Shadowhunters entered the space.

Gregory Finewater and Emile Glassbook desperately pushing against the heavy wooden doors of the institute, each supporting the third, Francis Stone, who was being dragged by the arms; his weight on his knees. Clary and the others rushed to help as they took in the sight of Francis, blood darkening the black hunting gear which was ripped across his stomach, the material slashed open in wide gashes. Torn pieces of fabric were stuffed into the wound as makeshift wadding and a cursory glance at Gregory's own clothing showed the frantic attempt to stem the bleeding.

"What happened?!" Izzy dropping to her knees and looking into Francis's unconscious face. The two men were panting, sweaty and covered in blood, sighing with relief as Clary and Jace helped support the injured hunter as they got him to the lift and into the Infirmary.

As the lift door shut, Emile wiped his forehead and threw his head back, answering in heavy breaths, "We were-... attacked..by- oh angel," he bent forward and held his face in his hands. Gregory grimaced and tried to shift Francis off the floor. 

"Werewolf." He swallowed.

"What?!" Izzy and Jace exclaimed in unison.

"But the accords?" Clary asked, wide eyed. She'd been learning more and more about shadow law and from what she'd learnt from her downworld friends, the accords more often then not, we're broken by the nephilim.

As they pushed through the swinging doors into the intensive response wing, Izzy whipped her head toward Clary, all humour from earlier stripped from her face. "You need to run and tell Andrew, there could be more attacks, then get Alec, he needs to speak to the New York pack." 

Clary nodded and ran back into the elevator, her boot nearly sliding on the blood on the steel floor, the sudden panic sending a jolt of prickled heat down her back. She pressed the button six times before the doors shut. Springing out onto the level where the offices were situated, Clary dithered as she remembered where Andrew Underhill's office was. Bursting in with urgency, he was at his desk but jumped as she appeared so suddenly in the room, slamming down the lid of his laptop.

He opened his mouth and looked back awkwardly at the redhead.

"I-"

"There's been a werewolf attack!", Clary blurted out. She started to explain everything hurriedly as Underhill grabbed a tablet from the drawer of his desk, following the younger Shadowhunter into the corridor as he pulled up the patrol rota and contact information for the relevant staff.

"I'll alert the patrols and get Alec, you go back to the others and see if they need help, best to wait till Alec gives orders." He was blunt and authoritative but as Alec's second, she nodded and ran again into the lift, this time skidding over and cursing as she pressed the down button in a cluster of angry jabs.

* * *

Underhill straightened up outside the Head's office before knocking loudly and entering. Alec was still there, tired eyes peering through slim framed glasses on his nose as he organised various bits of admin. He was alert instantly, not used to being disturbed so late, especially in person and least of all by his head of security. 

"What is it Andrew?"

"One of our own has been attacked by a werewolf, no idea who or if they're pack or rogue. It's Stone, he's in a bad way in the Infirmary. Glassbook and Finewater witnessed and are whole, I've sent an alert to the others out there but they all checked in."

Alec got up straight away, picking up his jacket and checking habitually for the familiar weight of his stele. The two men walked briskly and made their way to the Infirmary.

* * *

" **Arrgghhhhg!!!!** "

Francis thrashed against the bed, the nephilim nurses desperately trying to pacify the wounded man with a syringe of strong narcotics but failed continuously as he screamed, limbs flailing about. Gregory, Emile, Jace and Izzy desperately clutching at an arm and leg each, but struggled to keep him still long enough.

Clary was at his head, a damp cloth dabbing at Francis's head as sweat poured freely from every pore. "What's going to happen to him?" Emotion clinging to her question, catching Jace's attention as he saw the worried tears in her eyes.

"Hey it's alright Clary."

"Jace!" Izzy warned.

The doors to the Infirmary swung open as Andrew and Alec joined the chaos. Rolling his sleeves up straight away, Alec pushed Gregory aside and jerked his head toward a chair against the wall, the exhausted hunter eagerly extracted himself from his wounded colleague and slumped in surrender. Underhill followed suit, with two stronger pairs of arms they managed to hold him steady enough that the nurse stabbed Francis in the crook of the arm and within a short moment, the room was still and quiet. Cautiously, the remaining Shadowhunters took their grip off the dormant soldier.

"Alec you should ring Luke," Clary sniffed, "He can help." 

He nodded at her. "I know you're on downtime but I need you all until we've sorted this."

"Of course hermano," Izzy nodded solemnly, then looking up at her brother, she frowned as she took stock of his appearance, something not quite right, but was drawn back to the room as the nurses began to fuss over the other two men who'd been in the attack. Alec pulled his phone from his pocket, giving Jace a quick pat on the arm before leaving.

Once Emile and Gregory were settled into beds, Izzy, Jace, Clary and Underhill walked back into the corridor.

"Glasses!" Izzy gasped suddenly.

"That's it!" Jace turned to her, "I thought something seemed different." He looked to Clary but she seemed a little lost after all the rushing around.

"He wears them when he's up late or if he's got too much paperwork," A voice mumbled, behind Jace and Izzy. The two didn't notice and continued on about Alec, Clary heard and saw Andrew tapping away at his tablet as he walked, looking up and catching her eye. Not having meant to say that out-loud or to anyone in particular. She thought it odd, but quickly moved on as she worried again about poor Francis.

* * *

Soft piano music tickled the air and the white noise of pleasant conversations blurred the room around Luke and Maryse. The restaurants fine lighting, tall ceilings and beautifully tall windows created a sparkling view as the chandeliers reflected on the glass holding back the dark, New York night.

Maryse seemed ephemeral as the golden cutlery and dinnerware cast a glow on her face and neck, enhanced by the diamonds in her necklace. Her usually thin lips were relaxed into a kind smile, soft and red and tempting. Luke's eyes drew up and he fell into her eyes for the fifth time that evening, words failing him as they chuckled every time he lost his words.

"You make me blush Lucian." Maryse said coyly. The evening so far had been such a romantic time. A welcome escape from the severity of the clave and the shame and hopelessness she felt whilst going through the divorce.

Luke cocked his head, "Well, it's a good look on you nevertheless and please, call me Luke." His voice smooth and confident.

It had been some time since he felt this way about somebody and although he still felt the pain of Jocelyn's loss, this felt right and he was learning to accept that it was okay to move forward.

Their plates sat empty and cold as they'd pondered over what to do next, it was Luke who'd plucked up the courage to suggest dancing at a local jazz bar and Maryse and pressed her hand to her lips and giggled shyly, looking at him from under her lashes and nodding happily. After paying the bill, Luke took her coat from the maître d'hôtel and held it as she slipped her arms into it, her back pressing closely to his chest as she turned her head to face him, their eyes glazed. Luke felt his heart beating heavy as he leant forward slowly.

His phone ringing loudly in his pocket making them both pull away, Maryse all but hesitantly. She gave him an encouraging smile as he slid the answer button, holding the phone to his ear and looking at his date with an ounce of concern.

"Alec." He answered, Maryse felt her stomach drop at the sound of her son's name. For a moment she wondered if he knew she was here, with Luke. Dating a downworlder, one of the many discretions she'd chided him for. Biting the inside of her lip she scolded herself for thinking so selfishly, what if he was ringing about one of her other children? She dropped her head and let guilt wash over her, a gentle hand lifting her chin up and concerned eyes met hers as Luke continued to speak to her oldest son.

"..-is he still alive? Okay.....-I'll come quickly. Oh Alec-....no, of course, hey, do the Clave know?" Luke's gaze holding with Maryse who furrowed her brow. "Alright, we'll discuss it when I get there."

He put the phone in his pocket and gently kissed Maryse's cheek, "A Shadowhunter has been attacked by a rogue wolf, so I think, I need to go and help. Sorry to cut this-, _us_...short." 

They stepped out into the cool air, the warm and bubbly environment of the restaurant gone and Maryse felt as though she's been wearing ear muffs the last few hours, her senses waking up as the busy night bustled around them.

"I should come with you,"

Luke peered at her quizzically as they stood waiting for the valet to arrive with his SUV.

"I'm not sure how well helping a wolf transition goes as an ending to a first date?" 

Mayrse nodded her head in amusement, the valet appeared and handed the keys to Luke who held the passenger side door open for her, subconsciously not ready to end their night just yet.

"As wonderful as this evening has been and no doubt would be, no matter what we chose to do, I think I might come along to give Alec my advice and experience as I'm sure this is going to become some beaurocratic nightmare, especially with his standing with the Clave, which is admittedly, somewhat my doing."

Luke woke up the engine and with a hand on the wheel and a hand on Maryse's knee, pulled away and headed to the institute.

"Robert too, Maryse."

* * *

Alec waited in the ops centre for Luke to arrive, greeting him with a firm handshake. His mother surprisingly appearing behind him, dressed in a dark velvet dress and her own mother's jewellery, her favourites, Alec recalled. He looked back at Luke and noticed he was dressed a little sharper then usual, dress shirt and slacks and a fresh smell of cologne.

Deciding now was not the time, Alec just pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, "Mother, you didn't need to come." Not meant unkindly and she smiled at him.

"I thought I could help, maybe with the reports, or just for some advice about who to mention this too and who to definitely not."

He nodded as they walked, getting into the elevator shaft, the blood no longer sticky but tacky underneath their shoes. The close space gave away the smell of perfume and wine and Alec bit the urge to roll his eyes as he caught Luke's gaze twinkling down at his mom.

* * *

Francis was still unconscious although his fingers twitched and his body quivered as the morphine began to wear off, mundane drugs metabolising faster as his body prepared to transition. 

"He needs to be somewhere secure." Luke noted, his eyes raking down the wound which was now dressed. A pointless act he thought, but he didn't expect the Shadowhunters to know any better. He hadn't.

"I remember Simon and Clary mentioning a space in the Jade Wolf, we can help you get him into your car," Alec offered, his voice serious. His stoic demeanor laced with severity and Luke was reminded of a younger Robert.

"It's too late, I'll call in some help, but it's going to have to be here." The werewolf grimaced, knowing the institute was hardly the best place to welcome a new member of the downworld.

"The cells," Maryse said slowly, looking sensitively up at her date, then looking honestly at Alec who visibly balked at her suggestion.

Alec shifted on his feet and ran his lip under his teeth, looking across at his fellow cabinet member, letting him make the decisions.

"How strong is the glass?"

* * *

Clary threw herself into Luke's arms when she saw him, he'd been on a phone call and she'd been waiting anxiously. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed the top of her head, glad she was safe.

"Will he be okay?" Her youthful face looking up at him, giving him nostalgic reminders of a younger Clary asking if Santa would hurt himself if they had the fire on too late on Christmas Eve. He thought then of Jocelyn laughing at her daughter's precociousness and then quickly tried to squash the memory down.

"Physically yes, mentally, well that will take time..." Brown eyes staring at nothing over the top of her head, "but he has the New York pack and we'll teach him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning:
> 
> Background character suicide.

"I've filled out a section 72 report and statement and have sent Gregory and Emile forms to fill in when they're ready. Just need your signature on this one here", Underhill opened a manila file and pointed to an asterisk, "and one on here," repeating the action.

Alec hummed in response, scrawling his hand quickly over both, "You're dismissed Andrew, thanks for staying up but you should probably get some rest, it's 3am."

"That's okay sir, we all have a duty. You should probably take your own advice too, if I might add..." Alec was a few years younger then him, but the hierarchy of Shadowhunters far outweighed trivial factors such as age, leaving him feeling out of place to suggest self-care to his youthful boss.

Alec sighed, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes with his hand, "I would like nothing more, but there's one too many Lightwood's in the building and I don't think I could leave without her assuming some kind of authority in my absence."

Andrew sighed in agreement. He nodded and left him to it.

As Alec headed toward the dormitories, he passed through the ops centre, giving a small wave at Maia who'd just stepped in, a large duffel over her shoulder and a plastic bag with the Jade Wolf logo on it. The smell of Chinese food permeating the air and making his tummy rumble. Isabelle and Jace welcomed her fondly and Maia had to yank the food away as Jace began to poke his hand in.

Underhill decided to detour to the kitchen before he called it a day.

* * *

"Where is he?" Maia asked as Izzy and Jace walked along side her, taking her through the institute, Clary and Luke chatting behind them. Maryse joined them in the elevator from the infirmary floor, going down to the cells.

"You must be Maia Roberts?" She presumed, Luke had mentioned her this evening, his second in command now that Alaric had sadly passed.

"You must be Maryse." She all but sneered, not keen on the senior Lightwood's and their reputation.

Maryse was stood near Luke and he gave her shoulder a subtle, reassuring nudge, not so subtle that Clary didn't notice. 

Jace was chatting idly about the heavenly powers of chow mein as they rounded the corner of the cells, Izzy slightly ahead, gasped suddenly and fell to her knees. Her hand clasped to her mouth as she trembled, tears pouring from her eyes. Several other gasps broke out as they came into view of the cell.

Francis's lifeless form hung from the light fixture, the bedsheet used as a noose. Coagulated blood in a pool under his feet, the red mixed with a yellow puddle, urine still dripping from the hem of his jeans. Maia threw the bag down loudly, the sound echoing in the cold, lower levels of the building.

"Why was he alone?!"

Jace and Izzy looked despairingly at her.

"Hey, no one knew this would happen," Luke soothed. He looked at Clary who was sobbing into Jace's shoulder, then turned to Maryse who's face was contorted into fear and shock.

Izzy pulled out her phone and sent a text to Alec, this problem had just been promoted to a crisis.

* * *

With Stone's body in the morgue, Alec had ordered the others to get some rest, there would be a cabinet meeting first thing to discuss what had happened and then there'd be the clave briefing before an investigation was launched.

Alec had wearily entered the loft. Chucking his bag onto the wooden floor then hissing as he remembered the time. He entered the bedroom and relaxed as the familiar sound of muffled snores met his ears, removing his outerwear he gently slipped under the warm duvet and rolled into his side, quickly falling deeply into slumber.

His dreams had been meaningless and random but it had been hard to wake as Alec stirred in the bed. The trill sound of Magnus on the phone sounded from the living room, he glanced at the clock, 10:30am. Alec grunted, five and a half hours would do.

Barefeet padded into the living room as Magnus wiggled his fingers at him. The Shadowhunter located his jacket and activating his wakefulness and stamina runes, then going after the mundane fix to his lack-of-sleep, poured himself a large mug of coffee from the steaming pot on the side. Magnus who preferred a long, intricately named drink, specifically one made in a small bistro in Alberobello, Italy; had clearly made this ready for him. Preferring to summon _his_ favourite drink instead.

Alec took his mug and sunk into the sofa, eyeing the fancy coffee half drunk on the small glass table, he caught his boyfriend's eye and cocked his eyebrow. Magnus rolled his own and pointedly pulled euros from the air and then snapped his fingers, hopefully Alec thought, finding their way to the small business the warlock had stole from.

"...I'll see you there......11:00 yes. Bye...oh give our little fish a kiss from us...by darling."

He chucked the phone onto the sofa beside Alec and the dramatically collapsed into the large backed armchair across from him.

"Is Cat alright?"

"Besides being upset that I blew up her gift for you, yes she's fine." Magnus body moving and gesturing as he talked.

"Well she does have a point. I've never had good reason to fear knitted goods."

Magnus straightened up, one leg over the side of the chair, twirling a strand of glittery blue magic in his fingers, "It was an unmarked parcel, terribly wrapped I might add, with no note...you had not long returned from Alicante after the meeting about renewing Warlock portal licensing within Idris. People weren't happy."

Alec rolled his eyes and took a sip from his mug, "It was a sweater."

"I'll knit you another one"

"-without magic!"

Magnus's eyes darted to the side, "...yes. I can do that." A grimace lingering only for a second on his face. "Oh!" He started, "you have a meeting at 11:00!"

"I do?" Alec said standing and heading the bedroom, boyfriend in tow.

"Yes, I spoke to Luke while you were asleep, he thinks and I agree, that there may seem to be too many 'bias parties' at the cabinet meeting involving an investigation into the wrongful death of a downworlder."

Alec began putting on his clothes from last night, scowling at the dried blood on the cuff of his sleeve. A quick snap and a pile of fresh clothes sat on the bed.

"You have clean clothes _here_ Alexander, wear them!"

The Shadowhunter gratefully pulled up clean pants and Magnus came over to do the buttons on his shirt, "I might be seen to not be as verocious about this as some would want me to be." Fiddling with Alec's collar, leaving the top button loose.

Bow-scarred fingers coming to fix the top button but were swatted away by a smooth, tan and bejewelled hand.

"That's ridiculous, everyone knows you support the downworld and we always remain professional. I'm not having Lorenzo in there." Alec shook his head. Magnus cupped his cheek and smirked.

"Don't worry darling, Catarina will be there in my stead. No need to involve that slithering nuisance."

The younger man smiled into the touch, "Good, because if I hear ' _handsome, young Shadowhunter_ ' escape his mouth one more time, I will have to resort to violence." His tone serious but sarcastic.

"Wouldn't that be a dreadful shame." 

Once he was ready Magnus whipped up a portal and with a quick kiss pressed onto his lips, Alec was suddenly back in the institute.


	3. Chapter 3

The ops centre was alive with the busyness of Shadowhunters going about their daily routines. Patrols changing shift, the staff from the night before on the moniters and the echo of pole sparring sounded distantly. **10:58**. Alec sighed and made his way to the back of the institute where the cabinet meetings were held. A litany of voices grew louder as he approached and there was anger tinged in a few. Clary, Jace and Izzy were sat talking as Luke and Maia were having a heated discussion. Catarina was flicking through a folder and talking in a low voice with Underhill as be brought her up to speed. Raphael eyed the werewolves as Simon chatted obliviously to himself in the seat next to him. Upon noticing Alec's arrival, Underhill presently stood and handed a folder to him and a remote for the projector. He leant close to his face and for a second Alec wasn't sure what he was trying to do before he murmured, "There's some footage, I sent it to your tablet but I'm assuming you haven't seen it yet this morning. It's not good. Sir, there's something-"

"There's no point whispering when four of us can hear you as loud as day." Raphael sneered with his eyebrows raised. Underhill looked over to him and then back to the young Lightwood, trying to portray some meaning in his face, Alec's features scrunching slightly as he tried to read him. Fingering open the folder and trying to to react as he skipped over a few of the pages and saw something that made his stomach drop. With that Andrew sat down, Maia and Luke turning to sit too. Alec stood at the top of the table and addressed the group.

"We're here to discuss the attack and subsequent death-"

"Suicide!" Maia snarled

"-suicide of Francis Stone, a Shadowhunter here at the institute. If it's alright with the members present, I would like to record this meeting?" Clary looked amongst the downworlders, who looked between themselves and all nodded, she then watched as Alec pulled his phone out and placed it screen down on the table.

"So let's make a clear examination of the timeline, first page in your folder notes the significant times." The sound of paper sliding against card, multiplied in unison, as they all looked at their documents. "We don't yet have extensive reports from Gregory Finewater and Emile Glassbrook but we know that the attack happened around 21:40, they spent a short time giving medical attention before getting back to the institute. Their patrol was to finish at 22:00, which puts them close, from what they've said so far, about 2 miles out. Using a glamour they caught the M19 bus to quicken the time they got here, 22:10." Alec had brought up a map on the projecter with a circle around the area the attack took place. He looked to ensure the other we're following before continuing.

"So, what we can assume, at the moment is this was deliberate." Clary frowned and looked at Jace who was watching his parabatai intently. Izzy was scribbling as he talked. Maia scowled at Alec but it didn't put him off, "both the other Shadowhunters were not injured. It happened close to the institute, we were meant to see this. What they didn't know is that Stone would take his life. This means whatever there plan is/was, it's not been executed. We are on alert and patrols have been notified to expect an ambush. Alec turned the page of his dossier.

"Luke, I was hoping that we could have assistance from the New York pack to accompany the patrols. If it was a random attack from a new wolf who's just turned then it will definitely be beneficial. Also your tracking skills would be greatly appreciated."

Luke looked up from the pictures of Francis's wounds, taken post-mortem in the cold backdrop of the mortuary.

"I agree that this looks planned. A pup would likely of attacked a mundane, most likely an EMT or police officer as they would of had significant injuries and would of called for help. They wouldn't have the self control to attack a Shadowhunter, least not with stealth."

Izzy's head snapped up, "that's a good point. Francis was excellent with kindjals, to take him out so quickly would require practice. The wolf knew their body and also had the confidence to attack whilst outnumbered."

"Maybe they had backup too?" Simon offered.

Alec looked at him with mild disdain before Raphael spoke, "No this looks solo. Who is the Shadowhunter, significant bloodline? Perhaps...", He said with a sly grin, "he is yet another offspring of a circle member who was yet to roam free?" 

Jace cleared his throat, Clary rested a hand on his arm and felt the muscle taught with anger, clearly a dig at the Lightwood's. Though she noticed Izzy and Alec didn't seem too bothered although Izzy had fidgeted as the vampire cast his eyes at her. 

Andrew cleared his throat, "Personnel file is pretty clean. He's a second generation Shadowhunter, his parents were mundanes who ascended with honours at the academy, no affiliation to any specific clave groups or notable families. Hence the mundane name," he said as an afterthought.

A thump caught the group's attention as Maia's fist slammed onto the table, "We shouldn't be looking at why he was attacked, like this is the blame of the downworlder who attacked him. Sometimes accidents happen! But why wasn't anyone watching him, sitting with him at least? Like oh yeah, he's gonna be a wolf now, not our problem. Bye!" She self-consciously touched her own scar and Simon resisted reaching a hand across to comfort her.

"We have footage." Underhill spoke slowly. His eyes darting to meet Alec's who had a strained expression on his face. Alec pointed the remote at the projector, clicking the button and turning to the screen. Pouting as nothing happened he clicked the remote again.

"Why does-"

"Here-", Andrew went to stand before Simon got up and took the remote from Alec's hand.

A glance down at the choice of buttons before a few presses and a media box loaded onto the screen, "who needs a GPA when the only skills you take away from school are technical." Clary smiled at him, he grinned back at her and looked to Alec who was using every element of willpower inside him to not make a crass comment about Simon's intelligence.

The video clip came to life as a frantic Stone was seen pacing and yelling in his cell. Maia leant forward in her seat, the pain of her own experience evident on her face. About thirty seconds of footage passed of the obviously distressed Francis, pulling at the wadding in his wound as fresh blood covered his hands. He was screaming, the video soundless but it was almost audible. Then a dark haired woman appeared, her back to the camera, a sharp black dress. 

Clary gasped and Izzy whispered, "Mom." Maryse pressed a hand to the glass wall of the cell.

"Stop the tape!" Izzy cried to Simon who paused it straight away.

"No Simon, play it!", Maia demanded.

Izzy looked exasperatedly at Underhill, "You could've told us?!" 

Without looking up, Andrew muttered, "I briefed Alec, though he didn't know until right before the meeting."

"What, Miss Lightwood," A calm voice dulling the storm, "would be a good reason for you to know about this before us, but to perhaps...find your own excuses for her behaviour?" Catarina asked, her cerulean skin a stark contrast to the white hair she tucked behind her ear.

"I would-..Uh-... Alec!" Izzy insisted. She looked to Jace who was remiss. Luke seemed to have a mask of sheer disappointment on his face. Raphael looked smug and Simon stood awkwardly, feeling the tall, severe presence of the man stood beside him.

"Play the tape." Alec ordered through his teeth. Simon looked to Izzy who's brown eyes were welling with desperation. "Lewis."

Simon pressed the button and sank to the side of the room, not able to sit back down and face Izzy. Francis appeared to be listening to the older woman, her head tilting in a friendly manner. The man ran at the glass and she stepped back, holding a hand up again she appeared to be hushing him. She turned on her heel and swiftly ran out. The wounded man flew at the glass again, screaming after her. He did so for a minute before throwing himself at the door in the cell. U

Underhill stood and took the remote from Simon, fast forwarding ten minutes as they saw the blur of Francis sit and stand and sit and shout at the glass until he played it. The man fell to his knees beside the bed, pulling the sheet off and wrapping it into a knot, standing on the bed and attaching it to the light fixture. He stopped before placing it round his neck when Underhill paused the video.

"Then there is six minutes before he passed away." Pain edging his voice. Alec touched his arm reassuringly, grateful that he wasn't the one who had to watch the video, a stab of guilt in his belly ached as he thought he probably should of been the one to have to.

Maia stood, "Maryse Lightwood needs to be questioned _and_ with downworld presence."

"Speaking on behalf of the New York clan, the vampires support this argument and demand a presence. Both for respect to the wolves and to act as a middle ground between the moon children and the nephilim."

Maia nodded and looked at Luke. "I can do this." Izzy, Jace, Clary and Simon all looked confused as Luke still sat in shock. "Luke, you're too close to this."

Catarina raised her head, she'd been taking extensive notes, "Sorry, why can't the leader of the New York pack be present?"

Maia looked to Izzy and Jace's bewildered expressions and then at Clary who reached a concerned hand to her adoptive father.

"Because Mr Garroway is dating Mrs Lightwood." Alec said sternly.

"Oh. Yes, that is certainly a conflict of interest." Catarina nodded nonchalantly and wrote something down. The Lightwood siblings looked at their older brother before turning to Luke who appeared utterly dejected.

"I will recommend that Maryse Lightwood be held for investigation, I propose there be a trial and once you've chosen delegates for each faction, questioning shall begin." Alec stood tall, feet apart and hands behind his back. His go-to power pose, Clary thought, her brain clouding with thoughts. Luke didn't meet her gaze and walked out. Izzy turned to Jace who watched Clary ran after him. Simon and Raphael parted ways and Simon went to speak to Izzy, Jace standing and blocking him from her.

"Leave it out, vampire." The word feeling like the punch Jace was mentally threatening him with.

Soon the room held only the Lightwood's and Underhill who was finishing the notes on the meeting, Catarina leaving through a portal and giving her regards for the former High Warlock if Brooklyn.

"I'm pissed at you big bro." Izzy mumbled, "and I'm freakin' angry at you pendejo!"

"Isabelle, Underhill acted as he is supposed to. Another statement like that and I'll sanction you for undermining a senior Shadowhunter." Alec warned, luckily Andrew seemed nonplussed.

"I'm going to find mum-" She went to stand

"No, no one speak to her until she's been detained, it's not fair for her to speak without the lycanthropes present."

Izzy growled audibly and stormed out the meeting room. Jace stood and drooped his shoulders, "You did what is right Alec." He slapped a hand kindly on his shoulder and followed his sister out, hoping he'd find Clary too. Alec pulled a chair next to Underhill who didn't look up from the notes.

"Hey," he spoke softly, "I should've been the one to watch the video, I put that on you by leaving it all till last minute. I didn't even think to watch the surveillance." 

Andrew nodded and considered Alec for a moment, "It's not pleasant, but then, it's also not pleasant thinking that; in a very different manner; that could if been me." Turning his face to earnestly regard his boss. "Or even...you."

The older Lightwood sibling looked sullen as he nodded his head. "Go, take some personal time. Hey, maybe even go see Lorenzo." Alec added, trying to add some merriment to their otherwise depressing conversation. Andrew blushed, "That, might just be a good idea."

* * *

Maryse was in her bookstore, pottering about, putting everything back in it's right place. A few customers came and went giving her the peace and quiet to reminisce on her date. Although unfinished, she'd been suitably wooed and was eager to hear from him. He'd messaged earlier that afternoon asking where she was and she felt giddy with joy at the idea of him coming to visit. She'd left during all the hubbub of the previous evening. Alec seemed to be handling things excellently and so, given her renewed life as just a mom and shop owner, she did the responsible thing and left her grown son to do his job and went home to get a good night's sleep for her own. She was discussing the importance of preservation in regards to Anna Maria Ortese when Luke came in.

She beamed instantly, the customer picking up the resonating feelings between the two, made there way out with a grateful nod to Maryse and a copy of L' Iguana tucked under their arm. For good measure, Maryse even offered a cheery wave. Her face fell instantly as she regarded Luke.

_'Perhaps he's not ready for a relationship yet; maybe Clary said something. What if it was Alec?'_

"Maryse Trueblood", A strange pang echoed in her heart at the sound of her maiden name. "I am hereby arresting you on behalf of the clave and the lycanthrope community of New York, for the suspicious activity in which surrounds the death of a changeling."

She rose slowly from her desk, hands trembling slightly. "Suspicious activity?"

Luke's voice broke as he continued, "You were seen on security footage, talking to Stone, shortly before he hung himself. The Pack need answers, the clave also has demanded you be detained and questioned."

"But?- Wha-...?" She stuttered in pure surprise. Looking hesitantly around waiting for the guard to appear and restrain her.

"As the head of the institute, it is Alec's job to be here for this, but I asked him if I could do it."

Maryse walked round to the front of her desk but dropped backward onto it, resting back on her hands and still struggling to find her words.

"I had to see if it was you." He said calmly.

"Lucia- Luke, you have to believe that I had nothing to do with that poor boys passing! I told him-...I told him he was going to change, but-but you- you'd be there for him. That he could have a new life, as a member of the pack!" The soft red lips from the restaurant were now pale and quivering, "Luke, please...I nearly lost Alec like that...I couldn't- ...I would ne-"

Luke broke her sobbing with his lips and embraced her. Still upset Maryse just wailed into his arms. Holding her until the tears abated, he then stepped back and held his hand out, "I believe you Maryse." Pulling the sleeve of her top over her hand she wiped at the mascara round her eyes, smudging it even moreso, Luke was reminded of the time she cried over her brother's dissent. So young and full of fear, fear for what the clave will do.

"Give me a moment to sort myself out?" A quiet voice asked.

* * *

Alec stood in the ops centre, facing the entrance as he waited for Luke and his mother. It seemed since the war was over and the rift in Edom was sealed, all he ever did was wait for delegates, clave officials, the inquisitor or mother's waiting for trial. He'd spoken at length with Luke who'd asked to bring her in. A private agreement and one that wouldn't feature on the paperwork.

He trusted Luke. He peeked at the clock, it had been well over an hour since the man had left. At a brisk pace, the shop was a twenty minute walk, barely a blink in the car.

Sensing his anxiety, Jace came and stood beside him, chewing loudly on sweets as they faced the doors in unison.

"He's comin' buddy." Spoken with his mouthful, he shoved another fist full of colourful squares into his face, barely fitting them in and using dexterous fingers to poke them all into his drooling gob. Slurping loudly as he drooled.

Alec looked to his brother, face pulled into a disgusted glare, "Do you have to be like that?"

"Feeding time at the zoo I see," A silky voice teased. Both turned to see Magnus and Clary walk over to them. Jace's awkwardly tried to finish the sweets, his chewing becoming exaggerated as his jaw ached.

"'I Cl-a-lee" Colourful rivulets of sugar and spit running down his chin. Jace turned back to Alec, "shee, she schill finsh me sheckshee". He grinned, flashing his older brother a glimpse of half eaten Starburst.

"The last time I saw something like you, it was in a bucket being poked and prodded by Izzy" Alec sneered playfully.

"Now now boys. Serious matters at hand." Magnus shushed them.

"I thought Catarina was the warlock delegate for the interrogation?" Clary piped in.

The warlock twinkled at the sound of his friend's name, "Well Biscuit, she is, but I thought I'd come to offer moral support for this one." He gently pinched Alec's cheek and was pleasantly rewarded with a bashful grin.

"Jeesh guysh ge' a roo'"

"Just spit that out already." The older Lightwood frowned. Heels clicked into earshot as Isabelle came to stand by them,

"It's rude to spit, you should always swallow." Her wicked grin replicated on Magnus's face.

"It's a pity the Lightwood females lack the elegance and grace of their male counterparts." Alec felt uneasy as he recognised the slimy drawl behind him. They turned simultaneously to see a very smug Lorenzo Rey, dressed in a garish pink suit and neon green cravat, an imitation of Magnus's style but not an outfit he would ever consider. Jace slurped again, cheeks swollen like a hamster.

" _Biological_ male Lightwood's..." Rey pulled a fuschia, silk handkerchief from his top pocket and dabbed at the drool on Jace's chin.

A protective fire lit in Clary's belly as Lorenzo's fingers brushed his cheek. Placing the hankie in the open bag of sweets when he finished, "that's Mulberry silk, keep it, sell it, maybe buy some table manners." He scoffed.

Clary as about to retort when Alec swooped in with a fake smile, his voice pitching higher then usual.

"Always a pleasure to have the High Warlock of Brooklyn in attendance." Holding out his hand to be shaken. Lorenzo delicately pulled his hand to his mouth, pressing a slow kiss to his knuckles, Magnus made a choking sound and sent a disparaging smile to his successor.

"Only next time, handsome young Shadowhunter," Rey let go of his hand, "I expect fromal invitation, even if by something as mundane as a text, not to hear of the current situation from a little blackbird." 

As if on que, Underhill appeared with his tablet in hand, standing a few metres away. He indicated the screen and a backwards glance at the moniters showed a werewolf approaching the institute's wards.

"I understand Catarina is a favourable colour but honestly _Bello_ , I could bring the 'something blue' to you..." A blue rose appearing suddenly in the warlock's hand.

Magnus snapped and the flower wilted as the doors to the institute opened and Maryse and Luke entered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey so 9 chapters are written, but need editing etc. I'm posting this pre-completion as there's not enough space on my phone. I sit and write this in the early hours of the morning as it's the only time I have so please expect slow updates after chapter 10. Best to wait till I've finished maybe...
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy. Oh and Sizzy hasn't happened yet

Maryse sat in the sanctuary, the originally vast room, now halved as the space had been used to house the cabinet meetings. The windowless space made her skin prickle, thankfully the witchlight torches had also recently been replaced by large circular bulbs hanging from the ceiling. She sat on one side of a long table, a glass of water to her left a small microphone to her right. A camera on a tripod blinked at Maryse, following the light's tempo, she used it as a reminder to breathe. Four chairs sat opposite her.

Alec entered followed by Lorenzo Rey, Maia Roberts, Raphael Santiago and Lydia Branwell. Behind Lydia walked a tall, thin man in a suit, no visible marks.

The others hung back as Alec approached his mom, switching the microphone off and talking just louder then a whisper, "Mother." His long figure hunched over the desk to kiss Maryse's cheek.

"Alec, please tell me you believe me." She looked imploringly into his serious, hazel eyes.

He looked at the wall behind her and swallowed, wetting his lips before meeting her face. "I do, Luke does too and I trust him. This should be brief, just a formal process, you know how the clave likes to be." Softening his gaze and giving her a gentle smile. Her hand reached up and thumbed his skin, simpering as she felt the beginnings of rough stubble coming through.

"You need a shave baby boy."

Alec smiled coyly, dropping his head and tucking his chin to his chest. His fingers danced on the surface of the table as he pushed himself upright and grabbed a chair from a stack against the wall, setting it down with the others, but remained standing.

Lydia and the others sat, the young woman who would of been her daughter-in-law. Branwell cast her a friendly glance before leaning toward the microphone, her voice hovering over it before she looked down and then turned it on.

"The date is the 28th of September 2019 and the time is 17:06, present in the interview of Maryse Lightwood are myself, Lydia Branwell, High Warlock of Brooklyn and representative of Lilith's children - Mr Lorenzo Rey, Raphael Santiago - Head of the New York vampire clan, Miss Maia Roberts from the Jade Wolf, New York pack - representing the moon's children, Mr Drew Longcullis - long standing member of the council and representative of the clave."

She smiled in appreciation of her own introduction, but the confident look fumbled slightly as she spotted her ex-fiance stood with his arms crossed, "Also in the room is Alexander Lightwood, Head of the New York institute, who will _leave_ the room due to his relationship with the individual in question."

Alec snapped to attention, mouthed sorry and with a quick look back at his mom, left the room.

"For the record, Mr Alexander Lightwood has now left the room. So we'll run through some basic perfunctory questions before we go into the formal interview, here are some documents, exhibits a1-4 and b1-3, included in which are statements from witnesses. Please read these as I talk."

Maryse nodded taking the dossier.

* * *

Alec stepped into the room beside the sanctuary, Underhill had linked the camera and microphone to a laptop in the cabinet room and was projecting the questioning onto a large screen. Jace was sat at the table, twisting his chair side-to-side, Clary's hand in his. Izzy leant back in her chair, legs on the table were booted to the thigh, dressed to kill Alec thought; hoping that it was more of a metaphorical effort. 

Andrew was sat on the table, bent over the laptop as he tapped away at something. Alec's gaze stopping at Magnus who gave him a chaste smile, sitting on the same side as Clary and Jace, he pulled back a chair.

As he sat down Clary gently squeezed his arm, the older Lightwood sibling nodded at the redhead before slipping his hand into Magnus's. Isabelle who was opposite sighed loudly and Alec looked up to glower at his sister, she was being dramatic he thought, telling himself ' _this will be over before we know it._ ' Turning to view the screen he caught Andrew staring at his and Magnus's entwined hands, instinctively feeling the archer's stare, Underhill snapped his head round to watch Maryse.

"-very good...Why were you in the institute on September 27th?" Lydia's clear voice transmitting into the room.

"To offer my eldest son, Alec Lightwood, my experience and advice on dealing with the situation."

Maia huffed,

"And what _advice_ would an ex-circle member have to offer and based on what experience? When Valentine's own parabatai was bitten, he was ordered to kill himself and when he fought in the uprising, the command was to kill every downworlder on site. So forgive me, Maryse, but your answer makes no sense." Maia spat ferociously.

"Miss Roberts..." Lydia warned.

"I know how to handle making reports to the clave, I knew I could assist him with his statement-"

"You mean you know how to make a cover-up", Raphael's gravelly lilt reverberated in the hollow room, "We all know that's why Valentine kept you on the inside, that's how when they rounded you all up and dumped you in the Gard, you and Robert manipulated and schemed your way out. Not before, I should mention, trying to petition one of the very downworlders you swore to kill to protect your child. They slaughtered, cursed and deruned the circle members that survived the battle. Where were you?" He leered.

Magnus cast a precautious glance at his lover, Alec just stared on, jaw clenched.

"Oh that's right, Miss ' _moneybags-honourable-family-name_ ' greased the pockets of those that could be persuaded and went into hiding."

"I admit my actions in the past have been incorrigible, however I have faced my punishment, I am outcasted from the society of Shadowhunters. I am remaking a life as a mundane, what on Raziel's feathers would make me have need to encourage a wounded soldier to take his life?" Maryse threw back desperately.

"Why would you follow a crazed lunatic into a genocidal regime?" Maia giving her no mercy.

"Might we move on?" Lydia asked tentatively.

"Quite," Came the nasally tone of Drew Longcullis.

"Why did you go to the cells on your own? Did you know Francis Stone?"

"No I did not, in fact I've not even seen him in passing. Luke and Alec were talking and I didn't want to impose, I respect his position as head of the institute. So I waited with the victim, assuming that naturally it would be where everyone reconvenes next."

Lydia nodded, satisfied with her answer.

"You are seen to be speaking to Stone as seen here in exhibit C. Is that you in the footage?"

"It is yes. I was trying to reassure him. Like you said Maia, is it? I don't have experience with transition, but I know Luke is a great pack leader and Father. I knew the boy would be in safe hands. I told him he was changing, he begged me to let him out, but I told him I would not until Luke was here. He began screaming at me..." Maryse delicately picked up the plain glass and took a few deep swallows, the stagnant taste of the old church's pipes washed down her throat.

"Please continue Mrs Lightwood," Longcullis drawled.

"He was maddened, he said that I would 'never let him out', he screamed that he was dying and he needed medical attention. I told him to hold on, that I'd get Luke. I didn't want him to be alone," She looked directly at Maia, "I knew somebody should stay with him, but he needed Luke. I knew the outburst was a normal part of the process so I tried to console him before I left."

"How touching," Lorenzo yawned.

In the cabinet room Alec squeezed Magnus's hand, his boyfriend inching a little closer for comfort.

"She tells the truth."

Raphael spoke. He turned to Maia who kept her focus on Maryse, "You can smell it too can't you?"

"Excuse me?" Lydia turned inquisitively.

"When someone lies, it sours the blood, as a _connoisseur_ of such things, I can expose a lie better then mundane police technology."

Drew uncurled from his notebook and darted beady eyes at the vampire leader, "Seems like nonsense to me."

"He's right, she's innocent." Maia's lip curled, gaze unbroken. "Yes she's ex-circle and I still don't trust her, but I know she's telling the truth."

"Well!" Lydia said cheerily, trying not to beam as a young changeling was still dead. "Interview fin-"

"I have a question, if you'll endulge me..." Lorenzo's words licking at Alec and the others agitation.

"Um..." Lydia looked to Drew.

"Go ahead Warlock."

"Tell me, how does a _known_ clave member, with an unfashionably large circle on her neck get run of one of the busiest institutes in what is famously, a downworld majority city?"

Magnus looked at Alec and Isabelle, "Did your Mother have the circle rune, I don't remember seeing it?"

"No, mom didn't..." Isabelle confirmed with Alec who nodded silently.

"I didn't get runed. Not in that sense, no. Valentine marked me and Robert with a small scar, he used it to locate us, I believe it was some form of blood magic, made permanent by the involvement of a stele."

"I see, so you could still play cat-and-mouse with your people, that satisfies me...Now may we adjourn I have business I need to discuss with the Head." Lorenzo tweaked his cravat.

Underhill peered up from his working at Alec, frowning as all meetings go through him, the other Shadowhunter just shrugged.

"...So hold on?" Longcullis seemed to of awoken from a slumber, "Valentine could find you and subsequently communicate with you the whole period of time up until his death...?"

Clary gasped, clasping her hand even tighter around Jace's, the tone of the clave official boded ill.

"No. Robert and I found a way to disable the marks, we payed handsomely for a warlock to undo the spell, she removed the mark completely from Robert as it was visible as he became balder."

Lorenzo dramatically stretched and sighed, "I find this little tale of hairloss to be rather tiresome, may we be dismissed?"

Ignoring his protests, the thin man intruded further, "You still have a mark?"

"Yes, behind my left ear, under my hair."

"A stele mark?"

Maryse swallowed. Alec spun to see Jace who was already facing him, both wearing a look of horror.

"Why did you not mention this during the deruning? Not sentimental I hope?"

The older woman balked. Colour dropping from her face. "I didn't think it necessary."

Longcullis scoffed, "You didn't think it necessary when being deruned by the clave, for war crimes pertaining to the circle and it's involvement in the uprising, for illuding and lieing to clave officials for two decades, to announce the mark that aided your manipulation and treachery?!"

Maryse hung her head in shame and Alec sat rigid in his seat.

Continuing, Longcullis jabbed, "Mrs Lightwood will be sent to the cells and await further action from the clave in regards to-"

"-This is outrageous!" Alec burst into the room. "She has been punished enough."

The small group span to look at him.

Lorenzo stood up in defence with the young man, "I agree with Mr Lightwood, we have established Maryse's innocence in regards to the deceased: This interview's sole purpose, her previous ideologies and actions are not up for discussion." Buttoning his magenta waistcoat.

Drew leered across at the warlock, " _Downworlders_ have no say in our affairs. I will be in touch Miss Branwell, I expect the meeting notes and recording no later then 7pm tonight!" And with that, the cruel man collected his briefcase and marched out the room.

Lorenzo looked suitable angry, "What a disgusting remark."

Lydia and sighed and addressed her three co-questioners, "Unfortunately he's right, Maryse, you will have to do as he says." Guilty eyes meeting across the table.

There was a long pause before,

"...Wait so, no matter what we would of said about this situation, it's ultimately up to the clave on how to proceed?" Raphael asked.

"Of course!" Maia slapped her hands down on the table before pushing herself up, "This was all just to appease us huh? Role play for show?!" Directing her last comment to the Head of the institute.

"Whatever you would of decided I would of followed with-"

"Alec, that would be against the law-"

"No, it's not the law, the ' _law_ ' would imply it was just. Not including downworlders in decision making when the outcomes effect them is bias and racist. I thought the cabinet meeting was helping but this just goes to show it's not enough." He gestured pointedly with his hands as he spoke, punctuating the last three syllables with a clenched fist. "Mother, I will send a fire message to inquisitor Herondale, she was present at your deruning, any punishment owed has been had and she needs to acknowledge that."

"What a fucking waste of time," Maia grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder and storming out.

"...I'm going to find Magnus, I need a portal back to the Du'Mort." Raphael mumbled, patting Alec's back before heading out.

The High Warlock if Brooklyn pivoted on a neon green shoe, " _Alexander_ -"

"It's Alec-"

"Alec," Lorenzo's crocodile grin spreading across his face, "Might we, arrange a time to further discuss any ideas you have on involving downworlders into the political field of the clave?...Perhaps...Over a fine choice of roast meats and a cabernet sauvignon I have, aged to perfection! I would of liked to of stolen you away for a Head of the institute/High Warlock of Brooklyn... _tête-à-tête_ , however I'm sure you're...needed here." Rey tossed an unfortunate frown at Maryse.

Swallowing the bile in his throat and desperately trying to ignore the presence of his mother baring witness to the snide man's continuous attempt at wooing, Alec plastered on the faux sweetness he reserved specifically for Rey, "Of course, I will run it by Andrew and we can arrange a meeting."

The warlock clapped his hands gleefully before flicking out his coattails, "It's a date Mr Lightwood."

Once he was gone Lydia cleared her throat, "Well that was slightly awkward."

"What do you think is going to happen now?" Maryse's timid voice reached out, she was the last one seated, barely able to move for fear of what would come next.

"Hopefully nothing," Lydia offered, "He seemed a bit too eager to punish you and found the first thing he could, so I wouldn't worry too much." She placed a soft hand on her shoulder.

Maryse took a deep breath and stood, "Thank you, both of you."

They said nothing further as they took her down to the cells.

* * *

Alec pushed the door to his office and quickly closed it, forehead against the wood as he let his chest swell with air before calmly blowing it out his mouth.

"Whatever happens Alec, I'll help." Magnus's soft voice easing the tension in his neck.

He turned to see the warlock sat in his chair at the desk.

"That's a good look for you," Smiling as Magnus twirled the chair in response.

"It's an even better look on you," A glamoured eye giving him a wink.

"Pfft." Alec shied. He slumped into the seat opposite Magnus and lolled his head backwards so he could see the beams on the ceiling. "Did you hear Lorenzo?"

The older man shuddered dramatically, "I'd rather be wined and dined by a turd."

This time Alec snorted, "I have some fire messages I need to write and then I was thinking we could go and get dinner, to-go, I could bring some back to mom."

Magnus's eyes crinkled in a fond smile, "Yes dear "

A gentle knock tapped on the oak door, Alec answered and Lydia's curious face popped into the room before she stepped inside, "sorry to interrupt,"

"You know you can just come in Lydia, your rank supercedes mine."

"I wasn't sure-"

"Ha ha!" Magnus laughed, "That we weren't doing something awfully sinful amongst the analysis reports?"

Alec flushed and Lydia did too, "Well, maybe. Anyway...what I came in here for was to suggest I stick around for a bit, If Longcullis makes good on his threat they'll send a new envoy and you won't be able to keep the meeting from being bias...either way."

The large swivel chair squeaked as a ringed hand flew to Magnus's mouth in a pretend gasp, "You're not insinuating, that the ' _clave_ ' would do something as wily as to plot against one of their own for maximum effect?"

Holding his pose he turned to his boyfriend who grunted, a grin on his face.

"Well I've said it and before and I'll say it again, politicians are just like diapers. They should both be changed regularly...and for the same reasons!"

"Hey." Alec grumped, "Remember who you're talking to."

Magnus waved off his remark, "besides you two. A great couple, you are not, great leaders however...more could serve to take examples of you both."

"Thank you Magnus!" Lydia chirped gleefully.

" _Now_ , swap seats as I have work to do." The Lightwood standing and walking round the desk.

"Or, you could just sit in my lap?"

"And now I take my leave, meet for coffee tomorrow morning to discuss strategy?"

"Sure, enjoy your evening Lydia."

* * *

Maryse was grateful for the hot, Venezuelan food the two men brought her. Magnus regaling her with tales of his time spent there and the culture, spinning his story's with humour and even managing to extract a giggle. Alec sat back and watched, always enjoying the way his boyfriend lit up and became animated when entertaining, staring fondly as they are together.

Izzy came down just as they were thinking about leaving. Carrying her pillows and duvet, "Mom shouldn't be alone."

Alec agreed and they all wished each other goodnight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fortuitous use of italics

  
Magnus and Alec returned to the Head office, the warlock pulling his lover in close, "I'd better go and feed the chairman, I assume you also will be staying?" He pouted but spoke softly.

Alec brushed their noses together, "If it weren't for mom and the unpredictable nature of the clave, I would come home, but they could surprise us and I need to be here for her."

Magnus pressed a gentle kiss on his lips, "You are a good son."

His belly swooped as the Shadowhunter blushed. "Well, I will see you first thing. Croissants from our favourite boulangerie in Fontainebleau?" Preening as Alec licked his lips. "I take that as a 'oui'."

The younger man drew closer and tugged Magnus against his mouth, eyes closed and bodies flush.

"G'night" The warlock whispered in the breaths between kisses.

"Night."

Neither stopped and Magnus fought the urge to make a mess of the desk. Holding Alec at arms length, noting the blown pupils and ragged breaths, ' _yes_ ' he decided, ' _stop now or no stopping_.'

"I love you."

"I love you too."

With a kiss blown delicately off his palm, magic twirling and tickling Alec's cheek, Magnus summoned a portal and left.

Standing in awe and bliss, the young Lightwood brushed fingers over the warm spot his lover's spell graced his face. He plonked himself in front of his tablet and opened his messages.

**16:00** Luke Garroway: Have the delegates arrived yet? Maia on her way, seems angry. Good luck.

**17:39** Luke Garroway: Clary said it's happening. Let me know how it goes.

**18:58** ❤️❤️ Your favourite sibling ❤️❤️: Me, Clary and dum-dum are hitting Taki's, then I'm thinking I might crash with mom. Doors in 5 if your coming. xox

**18:59** ❤️❤️ Your favourite sibling ❤️❤️: *You're, don't @ me ....

**19:19** Carrot top: Luke needs you to ring him x

**19:26** Luke Garroway: Clary filled me in. Call me when you can.

**19:44** Parababae: Clary just ordered duck. It's over.

Alec reminded himself not leave his phone unguarded in a room with his brother and sister again. He began searching through his mail, searching for anything that could help his mother or the downworld political movement.

Two cups of coffee later and the young Shadowhunter dared to peek at his watch, **00:21** still time to get some sleep. Knowing his back would hate him for it, he willed himself off the chair and onto the sofa by the fireplace, eyes drooping as he missed the knock on the door.

"Sir? Oh sorry." Underhill startled, "I didn't realise you were sleeping."

"S'no problem, whadda' you doin' up?" Alec mumbled groggily.

"If you're up, I'm up sir." Andrew looked pleased to be up well into the early morning.

Propped up on an elbow, hair askew, the sleepy Shadowhunter stared bleary eyed at his colleague. "Jus' call me Alec. I have a list on the desk for you. They might help back the movement for downworld presence in the clave, but don't contact them yet until I've done some more research, not sure the reactions I'll get."

"Okay, _Alec_." Andrew paused as his boss dropped onto his back again. 

"...you can go, get some sleep."

"Good night Alec."

* * *

The mess hall at 07:00am always reminded Alec of bees in the hive. Shadowhunters buzzing around eagerly half the room bright eyed and bushy tailed and the other looming with dark circles, the walking dead after a long night of hunting, food the only primary objective before sleep. Pancake Day was his favourite, it reminded him of the lighter side of his childhood. Playing hide and hunt with Izzy, becoming best friends with Jace and even distantly; sitting on the floor of the large kitchen at night, moonlight reflecting off the steel surfaces; their father reading to his two small children by witchlight.

"Bro!" Isabelle's voice sang across the room.

Carrying his tray, he joined his siblings and Clary as they recounted their evening.

"How's mom, is she okay by herself?"

"Luke's here, she's fine," Clary said. Cautious to throw him off she chucked in a smile for good measure. "He said you didn't ring...I told him to come, Underhill gave him a clearance keystone."

Alec frowned but shrugged indifferently. He had completely forgotten, distracted by other tasks, "Speaking of phones...you two are children."

Jace chuckled, "Iz started it and then I thought I'd have a go, hey Clary, she put your name down as 'Carrot Top'."

The redhead wielded a butter knife in Isabelle's direction.

"Woah, hey that wasn't me."

They all turned to the oldest Lightwood who tried to suppress a smirk, "In my defense, I made that contact nearly 2 years ago. It was that or little girl."

"I can forgive you, given you were all kinds of angry back then." Clary grinned, quite happy to be down as a nickname on his phone, she was still working on getting to his inner softside.

"All kinds of repressed," Izzy added, stealing bacon from Jace's plate, "Although that's _clearly_ not the case now."

Jace grinned at his brother who rolled his eyes.

"In fact, you really ought to put a lock on your phone as I read some thirsty messages-"

"Izzy!" Alec checked around their table before lowering his voice, "I am the Head of the Institute, you cannot just ' _snoop_ ' through my phone. There could be sensitive information on there."

Clary was giggling and Jace continued eating, quickly shooting a look of disdain at Raj who approached their table before awkwardly hurrying away.

"I know, I know hermano...but I would _also_ like to know if it is possible to portal onto someone's-"

"No, nope. Noooooo." Jace said holding a hand up.

"C'mon, it's only fair, he's had to listen to our sordid tales, it's only right we listen to his."

Alec's face burned with heat as he blushed intensely, staring at the plate and trying to somehow will it into a portal so he could escape. "No, it's really not."

"I think it's hot." Clary chimed in.

"I just think it's really cool to see, ' _dark-gloomy-super-severe-alec_ ' send texts with heart emoji's. It really is quite intriguing to think of how utterly sappy you must be in bed." She chortled as her brother grimaced, "though from what I read, you're not so sappy and pretty good at it!"

"Iz", Jace waved a defeated hand at his plate as she yanked his last rasher.

"He's good at what?" Andrew appeared, holding a phone out slightly in his hand, looking innocently at the weapons master.

"Gay sex."

Clary spat her apple juice over Jace, Alec stood up, face uneasy as he jabbed a finger at her.

"That's enough now."

She sniggered as he regarded Underhill, "It's Lorenzo, he's...on the line." Alec nodded and took the phone, holding it to his ear and greeting the warlock as he pointed warningly at his sister as he walked away.

Hearing his siblings laughing and Jace's grumbles fading out with distance, "First you insult me by eating a whole duck in front of me and now my shirt, Clary..."

* * *

Alec stepped out of the lift onto the lowest floor of the institute, the cells were located near the core room and he could feel the magic energy thrumming through his blood.

A familiar voice graced his ears as he rounded the corner to see Magnus, Luke and Maryse.

"Ah hear he is now." Magnus straying from the other two to meet him with a kiss, the warm pool of giddiness tempted Alec to linger, slowly coming around and staring at the warlock through dark lashes.

"As much as I would like to explore that hungry look in your eyes, there is another more visceral hunger not but 10ft away."

Looking past his lover he saw Luke and Maryse in their own bubble, he reminded himself he probably ought to ask them about their relationship. He approached her cell and using his code, unlocked it and let Magnus hand her a basket of French goods.

"Can I have a moment, I know it's difficult, in your position." Luke stood, one hand on his hip, other hand by his chin, chewing nervously on his fingers. A vulnerability in the man he hadn't seen before, not even after Jocelyn, he remained as stoic during her mourning.

Magnus came and placed a hand on Alec's bicep, looking fondly into his face.

"Make it quick." Popping into the glass room and giving his mom a quick hug and kiss, he went to stand off from the cell with Magnus to allow them some privacy, unable to not stare as his mom twinkled in Luke's presence.

"I know what you're thinking Alexander...and yes, that's exactly what you look like around me." A tan finger brushing back an errant lock on the Shadowhunter's head.

Alec wrapped his arms around the warlocks waist, "I just don't want people to underestimate me, y'know?"

"Oh Cintaku, honest love shows far greater strength then impartiality."

Their faces drawing closer together, "I suppose, you're always right about stuff."

"Not always, but good food, arcana and style are definitely my top three."

Alec pressed his forehead against Magnus's, voice lowered a smooth growl, "I concur, but, I may need to check out those pastries you promised me, just to be certain."

Glamoured, brown eyes crinkled into a wry smile, "I smell bacon on your lips...still hungry, Shadowhunter?"

"Starving" He whispered, both men collapsing into a lusty kiss. Ringed fingers found purchase, grasping the back of Alec's blazer. The younger man surpressing a moan as he ran his hand up the back of Magnus's neck, feeling the brush of his short back hair against his skin.

"Uh-hm." Luke coughed pointedly. Magnus let go of him and the young Lightwood yet again that morning, blushed. "Not to tell you how to do your own job, but, this may look a bit questionable on camera." 

The couple whirled round to clock the cameras blinking at them.

"Yes, a war criminal who was exhiled for treason stands in an open cell after embracing her werewolf lover. As her son, the head of the institute, buckles at the knees in the arms of his handsome, warlock lover. The Clave would have a field day."

Maryse hummed in amusement, observing her child tenderly.

"Right, well I guess I'd better shut you back in mom." Grimacing at the casual air to his words "Oh, Imogen responded, she can't make it but sent word to the secretary of the clave who decides on further action. An envoy should arrive before the evening, hopefully even within the next couple of hours."

"Thank you Alec."

He locked her cell and gave her a commiserate look, the basket of pastries in his hand. Before they got to the elevator Luke stopped, "I'd like to stick around today, I have some annual leave and when she's out, we might disappear for a bit, I promise when we return that we'll get you kids together and talk about 'us'."

As head of the institute, Alec felt slightly annoyed at being referred to in the term ' _you kids_ ' but ignored it this once. "She's happy, I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

Magnus portaled away shortly after to meet a client in Midtown and Alec decided to find find his brother for training. As if intuitively sensing his parabatai's needs, he met Jace, warmed up and ready in the cloisters.

Isabelle and Clary wrapping hands, smiling cheerfully up at him as he grabbed a pole staff from the rack. He'd changed into workout gear and was eager to use the space to stretch his muscles, as tomorrow would be Francis Stone's funeral and the room would be full of silent brothers and mourning relatives.

He took off his jacket and chucked it to the side, frowning as it made a clatter sound and moaned. He turned to see Simon lift it off his head, "Dude, you just broke my Lego Adirondack!"

"You're what?!"

Simon looked dumbfoundedly at Clary, "You've been hanging out with the heaven hunks for two years and you haven't introduced them to Lord of the Rings?!"

"Heaven hunks?" Jace laughed.

Izzy flicked her hair and glaces at Simon, "What am I?"

He swallowed dryly, cheeks would of reddened had he not been dead, "Urm, I haven't thought of a nickname for you yet, at least, not one that's not wildly inappropriate and would get me murdered twenty times over by your siblings."

Jace picked up a pole from the rack, "it's Alec I would be afraid of, he's a bit prude like that." Poking his brother playfully in the side.

Simon raised his hands innocently, "I'm saying nothing, his bicep is the same size of my face, _so_ vamp strength or not, I'm not flicking that switch." Eyes wide as he glanced at the tall, dark haired man.

"Hes a lot less threatening in a shirt and blazer," Clary noted before giving a quick jab at the punch bag.

"Oh and those glasses!" Isabelle patted Clary's arm excitedly.

Alec pointed his pole at her, "Hey, they're to protect my eyes from the screens."

"Oh we are sorry old man," Jace snorted, "Should I call Raj to fetch your slippers and comfy chair?"

"Ocular health is sexy, don't be rude!" Simon cut in, feeling the urge to push his glasses up his nose that he no longer wore.

A cheeky smirk spread on Clary's face, "Has Magnus seen you in those specs?"

"Nevermind those, has he seen you in this top?! Izzy pulled on the taut fabric and letting it snap back against the oldest Lightwood's chest.

Alec rolled his eyes and Jace grinned, "I don't know what's tighter, your shirt or our friendship."

Glaring at his parabatai, hazel eyes squaring down on mismatched ones, "Just shut up and hit me."

"Ooh yes Daddy!" Isabelle squealed, smacking Clary hard on her bum. 

Jace swung his pole downward and his strong arms absorbed the reverberation that shook the wood as Alec thrust with both hands and blocked the strike. The others watching as the two soldiers circled each other, Jace taunting him with his hand, ushering him to make another move.

Jace lurched forward again, pole swinging up, Alec's body instinctively leant backwards to dodge the hit and then jumped quickly to avoid the swipe the blond made at his long legs. Exposing his back with the low blow, the older man rammed his elbow into the space between his younger brother's shoulder blade and spine. 

Jace choked as he tried to keep the wind in his chest, spun up quickly pressing his back into Alec's front and swiftly pulling his arm over his shoulder and flipping them both onto the floor. Golden eyes afire as the runes on his skin glowed, Jace pinning Alec at the throat with his staff, "Best of ten?"

"Only if you don't cheat," He panted.

* * *

Alec was pleased to of won the bout 6:4, Jace becoming cockier and showing off for the benefit of Clary. Simon had sat drooling over Izzy as she went over her positions with the whip, making sure to leave plenty of space.

He washed away the morning's sweat. The pathetic water stream of the shower flickered between searing hot to tundra cold, having grown up in the institute, Alec unconsciously stepped away from the outflow every 4 minutes to avoid it.

Towelling off, he gave a longing thought to Magnus's shower, the special pressure settings were sinful and his muscles had never felt such relief. The Institute's soap smelt like baby shampoo and pine sol combined, the warlock was rather fond of the scent as he said it reminded him of when they first started dating. The young Lightwood was confused by his strange comment, but soon understood when he returned after a long evening at the loft one occasion, the heady fragrance of Sandalwood and magic kissing his skin.

Wearing Magnus's allure for the remainder of the day until the invigorating cocktail was soured with ichor, sweat and New York rain.

An urgent beep aroused him from his thoughts and he swallowed dryly, the envoy was here and some other clave officials to probably see what progress has been made in finding the rogue wolf. Nothing had happened since that night beside the usual, Luke had consulted with the outskirt packs and they were all clueless. Alec took that information as it was, but knew the clave would only hark on at him for bit being more aggressive in his tactics, their inherent distrust of the other races restricted them from just accepting the truth.


	6. Chapter 6

Dressing into a button down, blazer and back jeans he pondered Clary's comment earlier. He never aimed to be intimidating, but to appear harmless would not do either. His Father always dressed sharply and was regarded well within the society, however the real authority came from his Mother. Severe black ponytails combined with either a power suit or a dark, svelte dress.

He huffed to himself as he knew that Magnus would of already made a comment about ' _how striking you would look in a Christian Louboutin heel with an elegant, bespoke Vivienne Westwood, perhaps also a Michelle Obama moment encapsulated in a perfectly, poofed wig_ ', thinking he would look ridiculous in heels being so tall as it was.

As he opened his door he crashed straight into Lydia, her face smushing awkwardly against this chin. "Sorry!"

"My fault," Alec smiled fondly at his friend. "Were you coming to see me? I saw our guests have arrived."

She blanched, straightening her blouse, "That's not all, I was in such a rush because-"

"Alec!" Robert Lightwood's voice boomed into the corridor.

Lydia hurried away after a quick pat to his arm. Robert watched her as she briskly strode out of view, only once she was out of sight did he turn around, not catching the disgusted look on his eldest son's face.

"You still close?"

"We're friends yes." 

"Only it looked like you two were-"

"We just bumped into each other."

The older man eyed his progeny with mild curiosity, "Anyway, I heard about your Mother's situation, unfortunately I'm the envoy so they've had to send additional counsel."

Alec began walking toward the formal space the Institute reserved for such meetings, given there would be no downworld presence, there was no need to use the sanctuary.

They entered a room and the archer immediately felt unease as they came upon his Mother, sitting in a chair, curling into Luke's stomach as he stood over her; as if sheilding her from the clave members present, who frowned, sparing no subtly in their disapproving glances toward the couple.

"Maryse." Robert spoke, his jaw tight. Alec looked over at his Mother who was wearing different clothes then yesterday. He recognised the reinforced militia leggings that belonged to Izzy and a large sweater that pooled around her fingers, his sister must've gone through his dresser, her clothes not all suitable for sharing. The matriarch of the family reduced to this soft and sad creature, sheer black hair gathered in a loose ponytail.

Amongst the clave party, Alec recognised Drew Longcullis, his sneer permeating the young man's sense of peace as he called them all to order, Robert cowering in the sidelines.

"Maryse Lightwood, you were sentenced to banishment from the Shadowhunter Society, in which the process requires you to surrender all angelic weapons, tomes and runes and acquaint yourself with life as a mundane. Recent proceedings have shown that you yet bare a mark, given by an angelic device, therefore constituting as runic in nature. The Clave hereby rule that the mark be removed." Longcullis licked his lips and smirked at Maryse, "You're lucky, that that is all."

Luke smiled encouragingly down at her, a faint smile teased her lips as he brushed stray hairs behind her ear. The leering expression remained on the official, the tension still high in the room.

Another representative opened a bag and produced the Stela, the young Lightwood leant forward inquisitively, the instrument was rare and only used generally by Silent Brothers. The device undid runes and was also used to corrupt existing ones. A slow hand moved back in the bag before gently placing an electric clipper down next to the Stela.

Mother and son met eyes, she feared his reaction and also felt shame on his behalf, another part of her felt desperately naked in front of Robert and Luke. Knowing that both men would be witness to whatever was about to go down.

There were four members present in total, one was typing notes away, two stood near Maryse. They were wearing full gear and had large battle-axes hanging off sturdy weapons belts, the adamas on the sharp blade glinting in the light. The last one was Drew who seemed to be orchestrating the events.

"Mrs Lightwood if you could discharge your..." Pale eyes flicked up at Luke with an element of disgust.

"I'm staying right here." Luke curled his thumbs into his belt loops and widened his stance, grounding himself against the dissatisfaction of the spindly man opposite.

"I can assure you, Mr Garroway works well with the institute and is truste-"

"Mr Lightwood, I do not _care_ who you trust. It is very clear to me where your priorities lie. As it seems you're not the only one that lets their _priorities_ lie with them."

Robert scoffed at his snide remark. Hazel eyes shot a dark look at Roberts deep blue. Unperturbed, the older man ignored his son and continued to face the situation.

"You must leave now, wolf."

Alec turned a pained expression to his fellow cabinet member, giving as much of a reassuring nod as possible as the lycanthrope tentatively stepped out the room, followed by the two centennial Shadowhunters who proceeded to guard the door.

"I will now remove the mark, you must remain seated and still until I've finished, do you understand."

A grim nod answered his bequest.

"Do I need to dismiss you or can you behave yourself as expected?" Alec felt fury boil in his blood, but not wanting to leave his mother without witness, he held his tongue and grunted.

"Good, I will first expose the mark. Directly behind your left ear you say?"

Another nod.

Longcullis held the clippers away from her head before turning them on. The angry buzzing looming over her for a second before the vibrating metal pressed against her temple and was pushed in a wide arc around the side of her head, taking a wide berth from the location of the mark.

"Oh dear...perhaps we'll try again." Boney fingers pushed the clippers through her thick hair again, alongside his previous stroke and again avoiding her ear. Alec's clenched fist shook beside him as he saw every ounce of control focused on Maryse's face, her determination to sit proudly upright spurred a raging battle of wills inside her head.

Robert ignored the accusatory stare from his eldest child and watched intently, one hand scratching at his chin, his other hand sitting in the crook of the other arm. Watching on with what appeared to be mild disinterest.

Once the side of Maryse's hair was shaven, large clumps on the floor and others still hanging from the ponytail she wore, a two inch long mark was visible close to the shell if her ear. At a quick glance it could of even been mistaken as a hearing aid. Longcullis then activated the Stelas and pressed the clicking device to the mark and slowly removed it.

The smell of singed flesh and unrequited rage sat thickly in the air. Looking forlornly at his Mother, Alec was utterly poisoned with rage. He felt nauseous but couldn't take his eyes off her. Her stoic nature. The unbending and formidable face she wore, a mask of endurance before her ex husband and the council.

"That will be all... mundane."

"If that is all councillor, get out of my institute."

"You know, it is lucky you're a sodomous little wretch, couldn't have you raising little mongrels with your downworld fetish-"

"Drew..."Robert cautioned.

The four officials left and Alec stared at his mother who'd snapped round to her son upon hearing the insult. He smiled weakly at her before remembering the third Lightwood in the room.

"Get out."

The balding man stepped forward slightly as if assuming the command wasn't for him and he'd be welcome.

He regarded his father with fury and pain, "Get out now before I remove you myself."

Robert shrugged and headed to the doors, lingering just short of the exit, "Maryse...," He sighed, "Alexander, you must understand this is Clave business. I will wait in your office as I have a matter to discuss with you."

The archer blanched at the use of his full name, if course it was given by his parents, but they rarely addressed him by it, only Magnus did. Once they were alone, he pulled his mom into a hug, wrapping his long arms around her and squeezing her.

Using her son as a shield to hide behind, Maryse let the sobs she'd held back come flooding out, shaking violently in his arms she howled as her tears began to soak into his shirt.

The doors burst open and Jace, Izzy and Luke burst in. Clary following closely behind but upon seeing the former head of the institute, decided to wait outside, pushing Simon backwards as she left.

"Mom!" Isabelle rushed to her and stroked the fuzzy hair on her head.

"What the hell?!" Jace spat, looking to Alec who watched Luke stroke her face.

"Magnus can do some quick magic and get her hair back right?!" His little sister pleaded, slim fingers brushing over the fading red mark by Maryse's ear.

"No." They all whipped round to face her, "I will wear their punishment. This is what they want and I will not be broken by it."

For all she was and was still learning not be, Alec and his siblings couldn't help but respect her. A cursory glance informed them that Luke also felt the same way.

"We're going away for a bit," The werewolf addressed the Lightwood's, "It was going to be a...romantic getaway, but I think just a getaway on its own is needed right now. Get your mom away from all this, give her some time to heal." Wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she clung to his waist, "She'll be in good hands."

Izzy looked between them and gushed, throwing her arms round them both before kissing both Maryse's cheeks. Jace also held her tightly and nodded at Luke. Alec stared at them both with his arms crossed around his chest, "What about Max?"

The fallen matriarch stepped away from Luke and toward her son, pressing a gentle hand on his tense forearm, "He's at the academy, I gave him the option of there or Robert's and he was adamant to stay and train with his peers."

Statuesque, the older Lightwood child blinked slowly in acceptance of her answer, looking over her head he continued, "You will send me your location and updates on how you are. I want to make sure that there's no side affect to the Stelas."

Jace punched him playfully on the arm, "Y'know it's easier to just say, ' _I'm worried about you, please text when you can_ '."

They all chuckled, embracing their mother as Luke escorted her out of the institute.

"Was it awful?" Izzy blinked up into her brother's brooding eyes.

"Hey, let's not think about that right now, how about we get lunch and find Clary, maybe Simon can come along and drool after you too."

Isabelle gave Jace the classic Lightwood eye roll.

"I would rather snog a Dahak demon then watch you pretend to subtly flex as you prance around Clary."

Alec gave a condescending look to his parabatai.

"What? Like you haven't been like, ' _Oh...I've dropped my stele...'_ in front of Magnus."

"For a start, I don't _drop_ things and second of all I don't need to perform childish stunts to impress him."

Izzy wolf-whistled and stuck her tongue out at the blond, "You lack the biological Lightwood finesse."

Jace snorted, his mismatched eyes winked teasingly at Alec, "Oh yes, the smooth gene, does that become active at a certain age because I distinctly recall ' _arms-and-legs-McGee_ ' here falling down a pair of stairs after snogging his boyfriend?"

Relishing in his sister's snickering and Alec's flushed cheeks, he cocked his head again, "Or there's that time you ' _fell on your neck_ ', I mean really?"

"Our dearest brother the epitome of grace and elegance... though Jace has a point, I don't remember you being able to string a sentence together in front of Magnus for some time."

"Hey that's enough," Alec cautioned them playfully, "I'm still the boss so you gotta respect me, or I _will_ find you some Dahak to snog," He smiled kindly at his sister, "speaking of kissing demons, I have a meeting with Lorenzo this evening and you have a patrol."

"Does Magnus know you'll be kissing the competition?"

"Don't be disgusting Jace. It's just discussion to move forward with some politics stuff, anyway, you need to make sure to show Clary how to make the most of the route. Let her take point and step in when she needs it."

"Sure, you coming to lunch?"

"I would, but I have another awkward meeting to attend to first," Alec said glancing at his watch, "See you both after debrief tonight."

* * *

Alec headed down the corridor to his office, turning the corner to find Underhill hovering outside the door. Raising an eyebrow, the archer coughed to alert his head of security.

"Oh sir, sorry, only Mr Lightwood...I mean you're Mr Lightwood. No, sorry...your Father demanded to wait in your office and was particularly, bossy about it."

"Is everything okay Andrew?"

"Yes sir, only I don't particularly trust him. I know it's not my place to say and he's senior ranking, but I just don't." Andrew looked sternly back it the door as though it might bite him.

Alec out his hands in his pockets and straightened up, "I wasn't aware you knew him." Head cocked, hazel eyes inquiring.

Underhill's throat lurched visible and he twisted his watch around his wrist, "I just know of him. I heard about Mi-"

"Alec. As Head of the Institute, you should spend less time dithering about in hallways, gossipping like some teenage girl." Robert Lightwood boomed, throwing the door open and startling Andrew. "You can go, _whoever you are_."

Robert headed back into the room and leant against the fireplace. Sighing, the young Lightwood leant towards Underhill, "We'll finish this conversation another time." Raising his eyebrows and staring pointedly at his colleague until he nodded and left.

Closing the door behind him, Alec stepped into his office, which with his Father present, felt like just a room his was standing in, waiting for orders.

"So, as you may already know, especially given your mother's recent actions...the separation is becoming a divorce and I have already removed my union mark." Robert fiddled with a statue on the mantelpiece, his other hand in his pocket as he leaned casualty on one side.

Alec faced the large painting above his Father's head, using his height to full advantage. Standing as rigid as a column, legs apart and hands clasped behind his back. He pursed his lips before running them under his teeth and letting a harsh breath out from his nose, "I thought the union faded over time after separating?" Remembering the silent whince appear in his Mother's eyes as the mark was removed.

"Yes well..." Robert out down the small figurine, "I decided to speed up the process."

"You're getting married?" Alec tried to sound as monotone as possible but couldn't help the pitch jump at the last word.

"Yes. To Anna-Marie Highsmith. I'm in love Alec and like you, I'm willing to push for it." Robert turned to smile at his son, the corners of his mouth peaking momentarily and eyebrows twitching. It was a weak attempt, the senior Lightwood not familiar with engaging in personal conversation with his oldest.

_You're nothing like me_. His hand tightened behind him. Muscles tensed and jaw clenched, "When is the wedding?"

"In three weeks. Which is what I needed to see you about, she will if course become a Lightwood and will need to meet you children. We may even have Max-"

"Max is at the academy. When he's graduated he'll return here for mission training and light field work." Alec lied. 

Robert regarded his son. Brow furrowed, he thrust his hands into his pockets and rocked back in his feet, a nonchalant sigh whispering into the room.

"You're just like Maryse you know. I wish we'd gotten on better, you and I." He spoke regretfully, though his tone lacked sincerity.

The younger man shuffled, neck relaxing slightly as his stature drooped.

After a silence that felt longer then it was, the senior Lightwood cleared his throat and patted his son on the arm before heading bro the door, pausing briefly with his phone in his hand, not looking up from it, "Dinner tonight at The Benjamin at 7pm. Be polite. Wear a suit."

* * *

Alec rang Lorenzo and cancelled their meeting, deciding that both his Father and the High Warlock of Brooklyn was too much to deal with.

He stayed in his office catching up on all the registration documents and sent the official declaration of judgement off to the Clave, his Mother's case dealt with, he updated the cell block log and finally got in top of the annual leave request forms. His lip twitched as he glanced at the clock at the corner of his tablet.

Sending a quick text to see if the others wanted to walk together, Alec hopped into the shower. He slid the door back, soapy wet hand grabbing his phone from off the edge of the sink and shooting a quick text to Magnus, smudging water round the screen and sending a number of unnecessary character too. The dank, institute shower reminded him that it had been some time since he'd been in the Loft and despite the brief moment this morning, they hadn't been alone for a few days.

So much for everything being dull and quiet, now there was no time at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Standing in front of his mirror, Alec felt slightly impressed as he smoothed his hands down the Valentino suit. It's slim fit capturing his tall and strong frame perfectly. The stark white of the button down gave his alabaster skin less of a pale hue in comparison. Smirking, he wondered if Magnus got his text, it would be nice to see him tonight and he was sure his lover would be furious if he didn't get to see Alec wearing the souvenir from Milan.

The archer checked his phone,

**18:39** ❤️❤️ You're favourite sibling ❤️❤️: We're already here bro, it's on the corner of 50 and Madison. You can see it from Institute if you wear your glasses ;) xox

**18:42** Me: I know where it is, what I didn't know is that you traitors left me out your plans x

Chuckling to himself, he gently dabbed on cologne and headed down the street, despite the expensive attire he still stuck his hands into his pockets. The luxury midtown Hotel quickly came into view, the doormen politely welcomed him and he was then quickly escorted by a butler to the restaurant, where then the maître d'hôtel briskly took him across the restaurant.

Alec strode dutifully behind him, one hand still in his pockets as the other rubbed his face, feeling down the sides of his cheeks, he had shaved yesterday after being reminded but the seven 'o' clock shadow was quickly returning. He peered at the diners around him, catching snippets of pretentious conversation and catching the lingering eyes of many.

He heard Isabelle's snort before he saw the others, glowering at double the amount of people he expected. The table was rectangular with three seats aside and two at the head and end. One side sat Isabelle and Simon and the other sat Clary and Jace.

A sharp wolf-whistle from Jace interrupted the people nearby as Alec sat beside Izzy. "Since when were you and Lewis dating?"

Simon fumbled over some words and peeked awkwardly at the memember of the group. Isabelle pouted, batting her eyelashes at her brother, "We're not dating, only the Seelies haven't been coming out to play and I was down a date for today, so I invited Simon. I also don't want to have to sit alone across from the _drool fest_ over there." Gesturing toward Clary and Jace.

"Why are they not leaving the realm?" Clary turning the conversation, "I've noticed that there has been no representation at the meetings?"

Jace gushed beside her, "You're so observant, isn't she so smart?"

Alec rolled his eyes, "A true genius."

"She's the fastest person I know to complete a Where's Wally book," Simon blurted.

The Lightwood siblings simultaneously wore a confused expression. The oldest scowled, "Where's what? Actually no, I don't care. Anyway, to answer you're very valid question Clary, they're hiding. Well, more likely waiting. The shift in moral ideology surrounding the downworld has had a backlash amongst both Shadowhunters and the fae, vamps etc."

"You're such a political nerd," Izzy lulled proudly, her chin resting on her hand as she gazed at him. His skin flushing slightly at the implied compliment.

"There are plenty of downworlders who don't want alliance, or do but feel that without a say in laws such as the accords, that there's still no equality. They're right too." Hazel eyes peeking to see the vampire nod. "I believe that's why Stone was attacked, a nephilim turned werewolf is a great example of how we shun downworlders. I didn't bring it up because the Clave fears an uprising and I'm afraid of what they'd do to control the situation."

"Also," Jace met eyes with his brother, "Just to add, it's worth watching the seelie reaction. They're getting ready for something, if they're not around it's because they don't want to get caught up in our problems."

Clary nodded her head, "So they believe there's going to be some kind of rally?"

Simon guffawed, "Clary this is hardly MLK and the Birmingham Campaign."

Izzy turned her fluttery eyelids to her date, "I wish mi amigo, sadly, our people would run around like frightened children, but with swords."

"I'm working on a plan to get downworld representative members in the clave but it's...hard." Alex fiddled with his empty tumbler before filling it from the jug of water on the table. "Sometimes I feel like I can't get them to accept change.

" _I find your lack of faith disturbing_." Izzy mimicked a low voice.

"Come through Vader!" Clary reached across the table and highfived her friend. Jace looked to Alec quizzically who shrugged, taking a drink from his glass.

"What just happened?"

Simon laughed heartily and smiled warmly at the Lightwood girl, "You can tell I've been rubbing off on you."

Alec nearly choked as he spluttered water out, "You've been doing _what_ with my sister?!"

"It's a mundane saying dude, chillax." Isabelle goded.

'Chillax?' Alec mouthed to Jace, who shrugged.

In that moment Robert Lightwood appeared with a young woman on his arm. In her early thirties, Anna-Marie was blonde and attractive. She had a delicate figure which was unusual for a Shadowhunter and was dressed lavishly. Robert looked at Clary and Simon and sneered, deciding to not comment outwardly, he turned his disappointment to Alec.

"I see my children have already shown themselves up in my absence." Casting his sharp blue eyes over the water splatter on the oldest sibling's shirt.

The archer reddened, angered at the open humiliation in front of witnesses. 

Anna-Marie was seated quietly and with a polite smile, only after Robert had pulled her chair out for her. The young Lightwood's all sat sullenly quiet as they observed their Father's abnormal behaviour, never having noted such an act of romantic pomp with Maryse.

The waiter came by and took orders and after an excruciatingly long period of silence as they watched the stranger at the table sniff bouquets and faff over the menu, they were sipping drinks desperately, avoiding eye contact with one another for fear of conversation.

Simon pulled a hip flask from the inside of his suit jacket and poured a dark red liquid into the crystal wine glass, hesitating slightly at the gasp from the head of the table. He grinned at the blonde before raising his drink by the stem, "To Mr Lightwood and..."

"Anna-Marie-Whats the vampire doing here?" Robert spat. Alec balked as he heard his own words and hoped he hadn't come off as vicious.

Anna-Marie peeped at the other guests who hadn't taken any notice, before whisper-shouting, "A downworlder...at dinner, with the angels children...at the Benjamin no less!"

"Y'know downworlders use hotels too, I live in one. We're just like regular people," Simon reassured, dropping a straw into the elegant glass before slurping the blood.

* * *

The dinner was terrible. Alec tuned out as Robert preened over how well regarded Highsmith was amongst the council, he felt completely nauseous as she giggled and kissed his nose. It seemed the others were of a similar mind as they all sniggered at each other over hors d'oeuvres.

After being regaled with stories duller then his report stack, Alec finally felt the sweet taste of freedom as the older couple stood. Robert thanked them for coming and each of the siblings pressed a kiss to the blonde's cheek. Both brothers shook their father's hand and Izzy gave him a hug. Clary nodded shyly at Robert and copied the others and kissed Anna-Marie. 

Simon stepped forward and immediately regretted his decision as the woman flinched away, clutching her purse close to her chest. 

Once they were outside, the young group of friends continued into Simon's van and drove to Taki's. They looked boldly out of place, Isabelle in an elegant, black dress which clung to her figure and and stopped at her bosom like a corset. Her décolletage adorned with a simple diamond chaser neckly which glittered under the light. Simon was in a designer suit that presumably came from Raphael's collection and Jace was wearing his only suit. A steel grey two piece and slightly worn, yellow-tan brogues. Clary stood out less, wearing a flowy, layoured cream number and court shoes.

They all slipped into their usual booth. Alec shrugged of his jacket and rolled his sleeves up before folding his arms on the table and pressing his forehead to the cool surface, letting out a long groan. Izzy rubbed his back and giggled.

"That was rough, she's... interesting."

Slightly muffled Alec whined, "That was as embarrassing as the time I turned eighteen and Dad let me be in charge for the night and ' _you_ ' had snuck out with a stele trying to create pyxis trap circles and he yelled at me in front of the other Shadowhunters."

Izzy snorted, "I can't get over how you kept your face when mom was like, " _Why are there scorch marks on the floorboards?!_ "", She mimicked Maryse scolding a young Alec, "Then...," Isabelle began to cackle to herself, "then, you...omg, then Church walks past you guys and mom just follows him with her eyes," tears rolled down her merry cheeks and she pressed a knuckle under her lower eyelid to save her mascara, "and you turn around and there's no frickin' fur on his tail!"

"Who's Church?" Simon questioned, relishing in the dark haired girl's laughter.

Her mahogany eyes turned to him, wet with mirth, "He's our pet cat."

Clary looked to Jace, "You didn't tell me you guys have a family pet? That's adorable."

Jace scoffed and stared at the table wide eyed, "That is not a cat! That is a shape-shifting demon that ' _will_ ' one day eat someone's face while they sleep!"

The Lightwood's giggled in unison and then fell into longer stories of the trio's antics when Alec was in charge of them alone. Ordering beers and cocktails and blood for Simon.

Alec checked his phone to see if Magnus had responded yet and saw a few unread texts.

**19:25** Mags❤️: I miss you too buttercup. Y'know it's only a quick portal to my loft for a shower ;) xx

**21:10** Dad: You all could of made more of an effort.

(To 'Mags❤️')

**21:22** Me: Don't tempt me. Dinner was awful, suit fits well though ;P xx

**21:22** HWoB Lorenzo Rey: Dear Mr Lightwood,

Sorry to not of had our meeting today. However, my estate wards run deep into the surrounding lay lines and I sensed you and your rambunctious troupe just outside Washington Square Park. Which happens to be the view from my balcony. I am still up if you wish to get our discussion out of the way of your no doubt, busy week?

Yours Graciously,

Lorenzo

  
Alec sighed. The others seemed to be having such a good time. He could always push it to tomorrow, but then that would be another evening doing business instead of spending some well needed time with Magnus.

(To 'HWoB Lorenzo Rey')

**21:24** Me: Yes that would actually be more practical for me. I can head over now?  
Alec

Within an instant the three dots were doing the wave as Rey typed 

**21:25** HWoB Lorenzo Rey: Let yourself in, the staff are dismissed at this hour.

He finished his drink and said goodbye to the others who all hollered obscenities at him and playfully mocked the high warlock.

The cool September air nipped through the middle of his shirt as he put his jacket back on. The street lamps lit the path down the leaf strewn walkway that preceded the park. His shoes crunching as he enjoyed the pleasant view of light casting a warm glow on the pavement.

He strolled along the tall, brick wall which encompassed the mansion, thick smatterings of ivy weaved it's way around the stone spheres that sat at the ends of the wall in between a vast, iron gate. Alec went to press the call box before the gate shimmered with golden tendrils if magic and opened of its own accord.

'hmph.' The archer sniffed. The sound of gravel underfoot as he headed to the service entrance at the side of the building. The opulence if the interior was overwhelming and he thought of Catarina and Magnus who had emassed large sums of money of the centuries and yet lived humbly in comparison.

"In the billiards room Alec." A tinny voice rang out. Standing in the large foyer he followed the voice to what he assumed was the right place.

Lorenzo was in smart-casual attire and was sat reading a book on a large, emerald sofa. His slippered feet rested, crossed on a glass coffee table, a stack of large books beside them and a selection of old bottles.

"Ah Mr Lightwood, please, join me." Making no effort to stand and greet him, Rey swept his arm across the space beside him and patted the seat.

"Thank you, for making this meeting happen sooner." He sat down and removed his jacket, the fireplace across from them crackled away, filling the room with a gentle warmth. "So you said you have some ideas for downworld council?"

"Straight out the gate!" Lorenzo leant forward and summoned two empty wine glasses, "My my. You nephilim are such busy bodies, either that or you're just particularly passionate."

"A bit of both."

A thin smile spread across the Warlock's face, "A drink?" Lifting one of the bottles and tilting it slightly.

"Uh..." Alec pondered on the cocktails from Taki's and the wine at the hotel, "Only one, strictly business."

"Of course," Pouring them both a glass. "To the Head and the High Warlock and the prosperity of the downworld!"

The archer clinked their glasses to satisfy Rey. Glancing around at the paintings, the subject of which was the self-indulgent man across from him.

They sipped as Lorenzo unspooled his ideas into the air. Alec nodding and taking out his phone and taking small notes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait for it... you'll know what I mean. This isn't a hurt fic

"-and this, my most passionate idea. The Downworld Federation, this would be a complementary organisation to run alongside your Clave."

"In what way?"

"Providing representation to downworlders during the construction of new law. Also we could create municipal detention and protection for our own races, too long have Raziel's children been policing those they have no right to."

Alec nodded, he spoke a lot of sense, but he also knew these big ideas would be a point of hilarity for the council.

"When you say protection, you mean from _Shadowhunters_?"

Lorenzo squinted at his companion, "Yes. It is not your job or given right to police us."

"I agree, I just, I don't see them getting on board?"

"Then we make them." The warlock nearly spat making the Shadowhunter sit up straight, his body feeling slightly wobbly from all the alcohol from the evening.

"What about a compromise? As the Head of the New York institute, I can support a downworlder taskforce in my jurisdiction, in fact I can even think of a dozen or so people who'd be great for the job-"

"It would need to be completely independent from Shadowhunter involvement. But it's not enough, a compromise means someone gets the short straw and it appears to always be us. A collaboration however, nephilim and downworld together, we'd be unstoppable."

Alec blinked, his bed calling to him and the nostalgic blur of the fire relaxing his muscles, "Unstoppable against who? Doing what?" He spoke gently.

"The Clave. We've had the rules of your kind shoved far down into our throats. We outnumber you, overpower you and could certainly overthrow you." Lorenzo stated confidently, pouring himself another glass and topping Alec's up.

"That's treasonous," The young man giggled and then frowned, unsure of himself.

"I believe there are others like you, your generation will agree with my ideas, however they'll likely respond better to one of their own..."

The Shadowhunter leant closer to the warlock, "You want me to insight a coup d'état?"

Lorenzo twinned his movement, "I need your... _passion_ Mr Lightwood."

Alec felt his mind melting. He sat back, away from Rey and tried to focus on something different, "I think we should stick to my idea. I know some individuals who are fervent about Clave reform. I've only got Andrew in on it so far, he has some names, but I need to do some recon on them before reaching out."

The warlock shifted in his seat, pulling his legs off the table and crossing his legs in front of him, "They have position? Or just allies? Can they not be trusted?"

"They could shut it all down, banish me for some trumped up reason and create harsher rules if it gets back to the wrong ears", Swallowing dryly as he realised he'd shared a personal weakness, he swore to not drink before meetings ever again. "Some of them have high level clearance and can help give information on certain council sessions and may even be able to help assign more like-minded individuals into higher ranks. It's no coup, but it's the most lawful way to overthrow and influence the changes we need." He drank down the last two gulps if his glass and tried to ignore the fuzzy imbalance that came with the second glass.

"You're looking at a years work minimum. It's not good enough." Lorenzo sighed.

"It's all we can do without setting fire to the clave and rebuilding." Alec relaxed into the sofa. For all that the warlock had been in the past, the Shadowhunter felt at ease in his presence, he looked soft and for a moment even beauti-

Nope. The young man snapped his focus back into play. He didn't normally drink and when he did, he'd only gotten drunk properly around Magnus.

"Everything alright?" Lorenzo queried tenderly.

The Shadowhunter beamed back, and frowned again, trying to keep his footing he glanced at the coffee table.

"Ah!" The warlock exclaimed reaching and pulling one of the large books into his lap, "I selected these from my personal and rather extensive library for you." He scooted across the sofa, his shoulder bumping Alec's as he dragged the large volume between them.

"Oh," He peered over the architectural collection.

"I distinctly remember you being quite enthralled by my sculpted ceiling and knowing the best place for an alcove."

The young Lightwood grinned and refrained from giggling, his antics with Magnus forever a source of humour between the couple.

"I picked this particular publication as it's an 18th century edition and has some fine illustration and noting on your institute back when it was a functioning church."

The warlock snapped his fingers and the gold slivers of magic flicked through the pages and revealed the old cathedral, surrounding by fine, lacy handwriting. Lorenzo preened as Alec instantly got excited.

He was fond of his institute, he didn't consider it home, however he was proud of his heritage and despite being stolen, he was proud of the church. He spent hours happily reading up the history of weapons, laws and bi-laws of nephilim and journals and other Shadowhunter tidbits. This was a good find form Rey.

Forgetting himself, Alec poured over the book, skim-reading the notes as best he could and flicked pages. His guard completely forgotten as the drunkenness began to really take over, he snorted as he came across a bleary, sepia photo.

"That guy looks like you, if your hair was down...wait is it?"

Lorenzo peered over the book, leaning into his space to do so. 

"No, I was in Cambodia that year." He laughed and sat upright, pulling his shoulder length, black waves loose. He leant again to look at the picture and chuckled, looking up at Alec who's mouth was open and eyes were wide.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay? I can feel you burning up from here." He undid the top button of the young man's white shirt and pressed the back of his fingers to his chest. 

The archer's heart thrummed loofast and heavy under the touch. Rey's eyes widened as he looked to the coffee table, " _Oh_..." He then looked back at Alec who's chest was rising and falling with all the subtlety a firework. 

" _Oh!_ -"

The Shadowhunter crashed forward against the warlock, pressing his mouth against him in a wet and messy kiss. Nimble fingers grasping as his clothes as he pressed his body onto the order man. Lorenzo hastily pulled himself free and held him away with his arm.

He stared into Alec's mortified expression as his bow lips were flushed, mind and body clearly not operating in unison. He felt underwater as Lorenzo spoke, eyes not breaking contact but the words drowned out by the ringing in his ears.

The white noise cleared slowly as he heard Rey repeat himself.

" _Andrew_." 

The young Lightwood turned, chagrin at Underhill who surely stood in the doorway, half in the room and a look of utter discomfort plastered on his face.

"I...uh, what?-" 

His colleague tapped his hand against the door and nodded at the floor before turning on his heel and out of view.

Alec sat forward and pinched his eyes. He'd not felt this drunk before and he hadn't felt himself want to kiss the High Warlock, his body had willed it on it's own. 

Lorenzo was examining the wine bottles before he gave a triumphant noise.

"You've been drugged Mr Lightwood."

Head still hanging, he mumbled, " _I've what_?"

"I suppose this is my fault, Seelie wine, especially this vintage, is pretty potent."

The Shadowhunter looked up at him, eyebrows raised and still looking devastated, "You _drugged_ me?"

Lorenzo frowned, "As inexplicably attractive as you are, I have more pride then to go through the route of magic to be my temptress. Though...ah yes, that definitely doesn't bode well." Holding the bottle up in the fire light, a small dark shape sat at the bottom.

Gold fingers tapped the bottle twice as a silvery chain materialised in his hand.

"What is that?" He reached to touch it, Rey slapping his hand away and holding the jewellery out of reach.

Holding it between two fingers, the warlock examined the piece. "It's a seelie curse, albeit not the most horrendous spell to out on someone, it's still very dangerous."

The archer sat and blinked at him, his skin still felt prickly and hot as he watched the other man's forearm muscles twitch as he twisted the necklace.

"It once belonged to a Seelie, Nerissa, she used it to infatuate a lover and control them, I forgot I'd hidden various trinkets in old bottles. During the uprising you see, I was afraid of what would happen and so I took to secretly preserving downworld artifacts."

"So I'm cursed?" Alec choked. Staring back at the floor between his knees.

"No dear boy, I believe the wine and the necklace created a rather potent drink that influenced it's magic upon you, making you act so... verociously."

The young Lightwood felt that walking into a blind portal would be a good idea about now, "Why didn't you get cursed or whatever?"

"I am a creature of magic, seelie magic is powerful indeed but I am old and have been honing my craft for nearly half a millennia. It has, relaxed me somewhat but I have a high tolerance for faerie tools and tricks, in fact I rather like to think of it as a speciality of mine: training my magic to tolerate seelie influence. Your runic powers are a very different kind of arcana, you are still, in regards to sorcery and enchantment; a virgin."

The archer stood, "Will it wear off?"

Lorenzo also pulled himself off the sofa, straightening up to full height, "I would presume so as you're already returning to yourself. Can I offer you a portal to the institute, perhaps the loft?"

Alec nodded and tried not to hurry in to the swirling, violet circle.

* * *

He stepped into soft Jazz and mellow lighting. The tinkle of a bell and the delicate clicking of claws in wood flooring brought Chairman Meow into view. Alec bent and collected the young feline into his large arms and began to hunt for his lover.

Magnus was in his study, the place he was often found when not expecting visitors and was pouring over a large tome. 

"Ah, the wonderer has returned at last." A fond smile spreading across his face. He tilted his face upward as the Shadowhunter came to press a brief kiss on his lips.

"You look like you've had one hell of a night," Cat eyes scanning over the slightly dishevelled suit and open collar, "Why do you smell like magic?"

Alec balked, "You can smell it?"

Magnus stood and approached the young man, giving Chairman a little ear scratch before casting a blue glow over Alec's forehead. "Seelie magic to be precise."

The two ambled into the living room and Magnus dropped elegantly into the sofa and sprawled his legs over the young Lightwood's lap as he settled beside him, the kitten wriggling free to cause mischief elsewhere.

"I drank cursed wine and ended up trying to suck Lorenzo's face off." He cringed as he recalled the last couple of hours.

Magnus stared at him with disbelief, "Well that is...not what I was expecting." Flicking his eyes away awkwardly at the floor.

"Tell me about it. First mom gets her hair shaved off-" He through a cautionary hand up as Magnus made to interrupt, "-which she doesn't want fixing before you offer. Then there was dinner with Dad and his girlfriend and then to top it off, not only was I enchanted by some seelie trinket but Andrew walked in on me slobbering on his boyfriend."

Alec rubbed his face in his hands. Magnus leant over and rubbed the back of the Shadowhunters neck, "Oh darling, I'm sure he'll explain to Underhouse what's happened...what was the girlfriend like?"

The younger man grinned at Magnus's deliberate accident, poor Andrew would have no sympathy from him. 

"She's only about ten years older then us...Dad seems smitten, it's pretty gross actually. Anyway, let's try and forgot today, we're finally alone together. Can we just go to bed and make out?" Alec nuzzled his face into Magnus's neck.

"I don't know how I feel about having Lorenzo's sloppy seconds." He chuckled, turning to press little smooches along his lover's jaw.

"Sloppy being the operative word."

The walock caught his lips and they both melted into an embrace. Both men relaxing as the long week apart had been full of tension and stress.

"C'mon Alexander, let's get you to bed."

* * *

After a quick portal in the morning to Berlin for breakfast, only making it in time for pancakes and brötchen before the cafes switched to the lunch menus and they were back in time for New York's sun rise. Alec got dressed in light gear with a blazer, Magnus looked regal in a 17th century patrol jacket in purple with gold embellishments, pared with a skinny jean and perfectly coiffured hair.

The Shadowhunter stooped to rub Chairman's face before stepping through another Portal and into the ops centre, coffee cup in hand and a slightly greasy paper bag, choosing not to put it in with the documents in his leather messenger.

As he headed to the mission-control room he passed the weapon master's office and a quick " _Ooh_!" Sounded from the open doorway, as he continued on he heard the familiar clicking as Izzy quickly flanked him, snatching the leftover sausage sub and quickly devouring it.

Moaning in unadulterated delight, Isabelle sucked the salty oil of her fingers, cheeks still full as she followed her brother into the room of Shadowhunters.

"You're an animal" He teased quietly as she passed him to sit with the others. Alec placed his bag down and sorted his tablet and documents, the patrol staff chatted eagerly amongst themselves as he took a sip of his coffee and brought up a 3D holograph of Manhattan.

Jace cleared his throat to alert the others and the room quietened down respectfully.

"Good morning. Today there will be a few more tasks on top of the usual patrols. There have been ritual summonings recently around the industrial areas, we have reason to believe this is occurring due to some social media content. Mundanes apparently think it's...cool to bring a horde of Kuri demons topside. 

Fellowhall, Wrenheart and Tallow, I want you on disperse and destroy. Maybank, Higgstaff, we need a liaison with local detectives to find out who was involved and report on the fatalities. This is happening a lot at the moment and thankfully, we have an amnesia treatment for the witnesses." 

The tall Shadowhunter indicated to a black case with small vials inside. He handed out manila folders amongst the names mentioned and they nodded and left. 

"Touissant, Goldwater and Finchley you're on Staten Island, reports from their wolf pack said their are horned beasts eating tourists. Intel suggests they're remaining Oni demons from Valentine's army." They took their folders and left.

He dismissed the rest of the Shadowhunters across the Bronx, Queens and Brooklyn before it was just his siblings and Clary.

Jace looked at the others and then up at Alec who glugged at his lukewarm drink. "So what's it for us boss?"

The leader tossed the cup into a small bin in the corner of the room by a desk, "You are canvassing. Izzy, take the Du'Mort, Jace you're hitting the Jade Wolf and Clary you're with me." He handed them all notepads, "I want you to discuss a downworld task force, this is, for the moment confidential. We will be transferring our " _responsibility_ " over downworld crime and punishment in the New York area, I will be bringing it up in the cabinet meeting but I need to here more from the people."

Clary smiled and looked warily up at him, "So _we're_ going to see the warlocks?"

"Yes." He fidgeted and his hazel eyes darted away quickly.

"Right," Izzy slapped the table she was at and stood, "C'mon dum-dum let's go!"

* * *

Clary paced quickly to keep up with the long-legged Lightwood, he brushed past other Shadowhunters and into his office, standing at the door until Clary was inside.

"Now, I need your absolute discretion. You must swear to me Fray."

The redhead anxiously held her arm across her chest, a plan that was secret from his siblings didn't bode well, "You know I can't if whatever _this_ is, is going to get you hurt..."

Brow furrowing in confusion, he stuttered before reassuring her, "Hurt? No, no it's not that. Just. We have to go see Lorenzo Rey."

Pausing, she shifted nervously from foot-to-foot but didn't quite understand how she was supposed to respond.

Exasperated, Alec rolled his lip under his teeth, "I don't want to be alone with him."

Her eyes widened brightly and her posture softened, shoulders visibly falling and she rested on her hip, "Oh, well yeah of course. I know he's got the creeps for you but I didn't realise it was getting to you so much."

"It's not like that, it's just. There was an incident and someone got upset..uh and I don't want that person to get upset again. Also if the incident got _mentioned_...Jace and Izzy. Well, it's just best they don't know okay."

Clary raised her eyebrows and cocked her head, the vulnerability of the soft features across from her tugged at her heart. "Of course Alec, I'm actually quite touched you picked me."

The archer rolled his eyes and sighed, pocketing his stele from the desk and shouldering his weapon, "I only picked you Clarence because there was no one else."

* * *

Maia swung the seraph blade and knocked a large chunk out of the wood of the half wall in the small restaurant, Jace ducked as she tried to twirl it in her hand, the adamas clattering against the tiles floor as she failed.

"So yeah, if we get some badass weapons I'm definitely down."

"You're a wolf, you are a weapon."

She blew a bubble with her gum and popped it, a sarcastic expression on her face, "I resent the objectification."

Jace laughed and picked up the blade, the sword sung as he sheathed it, "I don't know if you'd get weapons, but hey I can write that down," He pulled the forgotten pad out of his leather jacket.

"Oh wow, Jace whoever-you-are can write?!"

Cheeky mismatched eyes peered from the flop of blond in front of his face, "It's Herondale, anyway...I need to write some stuff down or Alec will get in a hissy."

Maia snorted and began wiping tables with a cloth, pushing the Shadowhunter out of her way as she moved along the booths, casting a glance up and down him as she did.

"Please tell me we don't have to dress like we're part of a weird S&M cult too?"

He held his arms out, pen and pad in hand and looked down at his leather pants, dark T-Shirt and leather jacket, "Hey, leather is sexy on me."

"Leather is sexy on a cow, where it belongs," She whipped him with the damp cloth.

Jace mimicked her in a nasally pitch. Bat came through the kitchen doors and nodded at the the strange runed man. "Hey Mi, there's a note from Luke."

She stood up from cleaning and wiped a hand on her half-apron, other hand rested on her hip as the wet material darkened a circle on her jeans, she reached out as Bat handed her a piece of paper.

She chucked the cloth at Jace who flinched as it slapped his face.

"Maia can you monitor the pups during the moon, here are some numbers for the leaders of the other NY packs if you need a hand."

Bat examined Jace as she spoke, looking urgently back at her. The young woman shrugged and jerked her head toward the blond, "He's a Shadowhunter, we spoke about them. Kills first, thinks sometimes. Black Fetish. Ego's through the roof. Oh and ugly tattoos."

"Ouch. Hey, you, newbie, what do you think about a wolf squad?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven't beta'd this chapter just be warned

"-Oh and then we can all wear those mirrored shades and have those walky-talkie things on our vests...that would be so cool. I'd be like, this is Drac-1 to Scarlett Angel, kkchhh, come in. Yeah so that's the name I've come up with for you because you wear red lipstick, dude...Oh! That could be like, your signature move-"

Izzy sat dumbfounded as her pen hovered over the paper, she'd written only a few words before Simon Lewis had got lost on a tangent.

"-That's enough! I get it, communication is a good idea though," Her dark hair spooled over her lap as she bent her head to quickly scribble on the page.

Simon grinned nervously as she sat across from him. "So what does everyone think about this?"

Izzy cocked her head and raised her eyebrows, "Nothing, because they don't know. This is just between us right now, well and other downworlders, I'll need to speak to Raphael too." Her brown eyes cast down at the floor before flicking up imploringly into Simon's soft expression.

"Hey, it's okay, I can come with. Y'know, if it's too much to be here right now." The vampire came and sat beside her, she smelt like vanilla and chocolate and her shoulders felt tense under the arm he wrapped round them.

"It's okay...I mean, I've told Alec I'm okay and I've spoken to Raphael, it's just memories y'know?"

The young man gave an encouraging smile before squeezing her tightly, "Sometimes after my mom first got out of rehab, she would find it triggering to be alone downstairs at night, so me and Becky would come and watch movies or play games with her. Couldn't really avoid that room, but we could help her."

Izzy rested her head on his arm and looked up at him through her lashes, "You are so sweet, you know that?"

If dead men could blush, Simon Lewis would be crimson. He pressed his face closer to her.

"Isabelle." Raphael entered the room. The Shadowhunter moved slowly out of the hug, not hiding it. "I heard you were here, is there something the clan can assist you with?"

She flashed her teeth in a smile, "Yes there is actually," getting her notepad and walking up to him, "I have some questions for you."

* * *

As they stood at the door of the old Edwardian mansion, Alec shuffled on the gravel and Clary quietly observed him.

"So...what was the incident?"

He turned and scowled at her, "That is personal information not privy to your ranking."

She raised her brows and rolled her eyes subtly, crossing her arms and nudging a stone with her boot, "Jeez, you clearly had an extra shot of bitch juice this morning."

She only got a grunt in response as the large, ornate, wooden doors parted to reveal Lorenzo. His long hair partially knotted at the top and the rest hung freely, suited in fine attire he ushered them in and invited them into the drawing room.

"Why Alexander, what do I owe this surprise but welcome visit?" The warlock's voice melodic, staring intently at the Lightwood, ignoring Clary altogether.

"We've come to further discuss a task force for downworlders in New York." He replied flatly.

"Like a police force," Clary chimed.

"I'm aware of what our handsome friend is talking about. However I am afraid I will not discuss any ideas about such a thing."

The Shadowhunter pair looked betwixt themselves, "Why not?" The spoke in unison.

"Because dear, I will not entertain a stopgap any longer. This would be a great proposal if it were widespread. I have full understanding of the Clave's view on such schemes and it would never come to fruition outside of New York. Your leaders are racist and their discriminations are many, you Alec, know this better then most."

The two men stared until the Shadowhunter sighed, "We can do this without Lilith's children but it would show more unity-"

"You want me to encourage the warlocks into some nephilim _charade_ for unity?!" Lorenzo spat, voice raised as the windows in the mansion vibrated.

Clary flinched, her hand zipped to the hilt of her blade, quickly then pretending she was reaching for her phone, but the warlock was keen eyed.

"There it is, that's why I will not allow my people to get wrapped up in this. Even one of your more tolerable subordinates cowers to her weapon at the mere show of my power. Imagine, if, warlocks were to exact our policing on your kind? Because we'd have to. Too many times we allow you to run around and give orders to us. We could destroy you with a snap of our fingers!" He was shouting now and snapped his fingers to demonstrate. All the Windows obliterated and both Alec and Clary ducked as glass flew about.

The archer peered through his arms and nudged Clary who unfurled, flicking a stray shard off her shoulder and shaking her hair out. Lorenzo looked smug and snapped again, the windows restored.

"We have had enough Shadowhunter, you've tried, I respect that much Alexander. There will be a time however, when you are gone, when your message is long forgotten. I saw what they did to Maryse Lightwood and that was punishment for being over-zealous, not for her crimes against the downworld. Your father is testament to that."

Alec grimaced, not needing to be reminded of how his father rose through the ranks seamlessly as his Mother was stripped of her dignity, time and time again.

"The downworld are angry, we have been pushed time and time again nephilim. I will not be insulted by some minor security detail to escort drunk werewolves home or break up vampire blood parties. There needs to be better ghee change then this. You need to either get behind it Alec or get out the way."

Clary stepped in front of her leader, "What are you saying?!"

The older Shadowhunter held his arm out to stop her, "He's not saying anything... because if he were to express anything that could be remotely taken as a threat, we would have to dispatch him to the spiral labyrinth." Brow furrowed as he advised the warlock.

Lorenzo snarled as his features took on a dark scowl, glowering as his glamour flickered, the rage momentarily exposing reptilian scales over his neck and arms.

"Is that a threat boy?!"

"It's a warning. We will not have another uprising. There has been enough war."

Rey pulled his magic into his fists, "There will always be war, child! Now get out, do not denigrate me further with your idle contrivances." 

"Alec?" Clary whipped her head round and desperate eyes met his.

His hazel eyes seared into the warlock's, "We're leaving."

Lorenzo snuffed the magic out in closed fists and turned to leave the room, his head turning slightly as he sneered, "Oh, I suppose you should take this with you too, Mr Lightwood."

The black suit jacket that had been forgotten the other night apparated in front of him, his reflexes instinctively reaching out to catch it.

* * *

Simon had decided to stay with Isabelle who seemed rather unsettled after her visit to the Du'Mort, she'd been thorough and had filled a good chunk of the pad with notes and suggestions. It was because he worried for his friend that he now found himself in the institute mess hall, ingnoring the cruel stares and whispers of 'vampire scum' and 'sun walking freak'.

Isabelle moved like water, her usual grace resembled a cool ripple on the surface of a serene lake, but he'd also witnessed the turbulent violence of crashing waves and dark depths. Now, however, she was the spray that hit your face as you zipped through the ocean on a speedboat. Laughing and teasing her brother.

"I would like to see Maia whoop your ass." Red lips pulled into a grin.

"I don't hit girls."

"Ugh...lame excuse, if you learnt how to punch like a lady, you wouldn't need to hide behind it."

Jace turned to Simon and jerked his head in Isabelle's direction, his expression saying help me out here man! "Simon wouldn't fight a girl, would you?"

His mind still gooey from daydreaming struggled to think of a witty retort, "Only if I knew I could win."

"There you go, a bit of respect for the female kind." She held palm up and indicated the vampire, "it's a wonder you get laid."

"I don't." The blond huffed.

Simon blanched as much as his blood-sucking biology would allow, "Well this got awkward fast." He mumbled.

The mess hall doors opened and Clary bustled to their table. She landed heavily on a chair and let out an exasperated sigh. 

"What's up Fraymeister?" The redhead turned fondly to observe her best friend, so out of place and yet exactly where he belonged.

"She went with Alec today," Jace supplied.

"Yeah, that will do it." Simon chuckled.

"It's just that Lorenzo Rey. He's such a creep," She shuddered dramatically. "Anyway, forewarning, Mr sassy-pants is back and in full force at the moment. I just saw him chew out a first year for using the wrong recycling bin."

Izzy groaned loudly, "That means he's going to come find us and go all crazy about our reports or whatever."

Jace guffawed, elbow resting on the table as he pointed across to her, "You know, he wouldn't get so pissy if you actually out people's names down right."

Simon looked between them as they all giggled, "Why, what does she do?"

"Well," Jace clutched his ribs as he tried not to choke on his drink, "She usually writes it up as normal but then slips in the odd nickname."

Clary burst into hysterics, holding her hand out as she couldn't control herself. "She...she..."

"C'mon guys," The beautiful dark haired woman beamed.

"She changed Luke's name to 'Big Dick Energy', in a report about the shax attack by the docks two weeks ago and-" Jace hooted again, "Imogen sent it back to Alec to rectify it. The council of directorial admin had all read it."

Simon tittered at the idea of the head of the institute being reprimanded by the inquisitor.

"Hey, in my defense, I didn't think anyone read those." Throwing her hands up innocently, Izzy protested.

"Didn't stop you when you filled out the one about that cabinet meeting when Magnus was called in. He was so mad about that one."

"What?! Rey is a knobgoblin and Magnus is a sweetie-pie-facecake."

"Poor Underhill had to check your report." Jace cocked his head and looked at her with a raised brow.

His sister huffed in mild annoyance, "You're right, I guess someone's gotta love that slime ball."

* * *

Alec sat in his office, rocking slightly in his large chair, his elbow on the armrest as he rubbed his chin. The fireplace was slowly coming to life after he'd set it and the room didn't feel quite so empty. He scanned the desk, his tablet sat blinking for his attention, the file tray unusually empty.

Reaching an arm across the desk he held the call button for the security office. Ringing longer then expected, the archer was about to remove his finger when a tentative voice answered.

"Yes sir?"

"Andrew?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you have a minute to talk in my office?"

A long pause. The sound of the older man breathing quietly sounded down the line.

"Sure."

Self-consciously, Alec fiddled with the pens in the holder before straightening his schedule and tablet. The familiar light rap on the door stirred him before Underhill slipped in.

He stood to attention, arms locked across his front.

"Please, take a seat."

Lowering himself slowly, his gentle grey eyes glanced nervously at his boss.

"Did, did Lorenzo explain about, about that night?"

Andrew reddened, picking at a scab in his knuckle. "He...he mentioned the seelie wine. Sorry, I've been avoiding you. It's just, it was just a surprise-"

"You don't have to apologise. He's your boyfriend, I should if spoke to you right away-"

"We're not together." Andrew blurted without looking up.

Alec relaxed slightly in his chair, twiddling with a pen in his hand and poking his cheek absentmindedly, "Oh...I thought at the victory celebration, you two were...?"

"We, um, slept together. We've been sleeping together but it's just, y'know, casual."

The younger shadowhunter leant forward and smiled brightly, "That's great, well, not great I mean, but I was worried you guys would, have issues and stuff maybe"

A coy smile appeared briefly on Andrews lips, "No harm no fowl. We are close in a way. Other then the odd mundane, the options are limited in this institute. Mundanes though get really panicky about the secrets so it's just hard. So when he flirted a bit, I thought there's no harm in it."

A warm glow blossomed in Alec's chest, besides Magnus, this was the first real chat he'd had about relationships that wasn't drivel from Jace or wildly inappropriate from Izzy.

"Wait so am I the only other Shadowhunter like us you know?"

Andrew nodded, "Yeah, we're hardly running around with megaphones, I was in Idris for my first 10 years as I went from junior to qualified hunter and then 6 years in Istanbul. So between the two countries, it wasn't safe really to drop hints."

They sat solemnly for a moment.

"That must've been really hard."

"How was it here, before Magnus?"

The young Lightwood blushed intensely, clicking his pen rapidly for a few seconds before clearing his throat, "I...uh, it was largely unrequited..."

'The three young teens crashed through the doors giggling. Ichor plastered on Izzy's top as she slapped Jace with a handful.

"Dude!"

Returning the assault before Izzy smacked a handful into his face.

"Ooh, utterly irresistible Jace Wayland. I call this look, invocation of innards."

The gooey dark mess dropping in globules from his face, his mouth lost to the gunk. He reached out with both hands to grab his sister, "C'mere for a kiss!" He made smooching sounds as he lunged for her.

Ducking away shrieking, she ran off towards the weapons room, chortling as she went.

Young Alec shook his head humourously and jumped as his parabatai grabbed his arms, leaving sticky handprints on his jacket, "Your turn grumpy guts, how about true love's kiss?" 

The rambunctious new member of the Lightwood team pulled Alec forward firmly before turning last minute and giving him a messy peck on the cheek.

Then rushing off after his sister to clean up. The archer stood until he was out of sight before bending forward and bracing his hands above his knees. Panting heavily. As he stood up the blood rushed back down from his head and he stumbled backwards.

"Everything alright young man?" The familiar tone if Hodge Starkweather was enough to kick-start Alec's oxygen flow, snapping his head round in horror to find their teacher stood in the doorway of the address room. He'd been joyfully observing his teenage wards.

"Yeah I'm fine, why does everyone keep asking me. Jeez!" A squeaky pubescent voice barked back. Cursing at his blatant show of emotional indulgence.

"Alec?" Andrew pulled him out the memory.

"Sorry, it's good though, now, it's good. The Clave is dealing with it, to an extent."

"Mm, but even a couple of days ago I had that Longcullis in my office to give him and the others security clearance for the lower levels and they were saying stuff. It's just words to me, but that asshole talked about having you axed, like there's a way to get you... removed."

Underhill sat mostly still, a polar opposite to Alec who fidgeted, picked and pulled at everything in reach.

"Let them, we'll stop them and it'll just weed out the bad guys."

Andrew sat forward and for a second, the younger shadowhunter felt as though their positions had been switched, "It's great that you're so confident and it's empowering, really it is, but these guys are just a drop in the ocean of a much larger movement."

Smirking, the Lightwood twizzled his pen on the desk, "I make waves."

"If you're a wave, they're a tsunami. Please be careful Alec. You are more useful alive then as a martyr."

He put the pen flat on the desk, hazel eyes boring into the grey, "You really think they're going to do something. Don't you?"

"Yes, Lorenzo thinks so too. I think they're going to get you on something and you'll be out like Maryse. Then it's the downworld next."

Alec stood and his colleague followed, opening the door as they headed to the briefing room to assign the afternoon shift and for the Head to find his group.

* * *

Jace and Izzy bickered playfully as usual and Simon and Clary were enthusiastically discussing something on a piece of paper. The oldest Lightwood entered the room and perched on a table nearby.

"Hey, how'd it go?"

"Can I just say, Alec, man, if you need someone to be cheif of vamp police-"

"No."

"But?!-"

"Too bad, so sad, bye bye." Clary giggled. 

"I know that!" Izzy slammed her palm on the table, then making a first and shaking it as though she could punch the answer out the air.

"Downworld Law Squad, call them jerks, call them slobs, call them gross...just don't call them when you're in trouble!" Simon quoted.

The older Lightwood sibling rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "Can we go one day without your lame movie moments."

The vampire's eyes widened, "So you know it's a movie reference?"

"Gasp!" Izzy mock-whispered, "My big brother watched a mundane film?!"

Clary sniggered into Jace's shoulder who was watching intently.

"I've seen mundane films, you guys always pretend I'm some kind of weird robot."

"Pretend is a strong word," Izzy teased.

"Anyway, I only watched that particular movie because Magnus was making jokes about the gear and that I 'wear all this leather and I haven't taken him dancing at the Blue Oyster yet', he thought it was hilarious."

A large slam in the table sounded in the room as Izzy's face lit up, mouth wide, "Police Academy!"

Simon gave her a little clap as she bowed. "Speaking of which hermano, the vamps, Simon included but aside, are super down for the force."

"We'll do nightshift!"

Another perfunctory eye roll.

"Yeah and the wolves are down, although a lot of them have mundane jobs so they want pay."

The young leader nodded, "Sounds good, can you write up your notes and turn them in please, without the childish names Isabelle. This is an Institute, save it for your social media."

"Is there some kind of if Shadowhunter Facebook?" Simon queried.

"No but the institute has a Twitter feed." Jace grinned.

"Please tell me you're not posting Shadowhunter Hunter business for the world to see?" Alec pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Hey he's got quite a following of downworlders," Izzy laughed pulling up her phone. "See?"

TootTootInstitute  
@InstituteToot

They see me patrollin'  
I'm slayin'  
Patrollin' tryin' to keep these demons at bay

10:22PM 27/09/18 Twitter for iPhone

Trying to suppress a grin, Alec stared at the words on the screen. "This isn't remotely funny Jace."

"Tell that to my followers, hey one of which is your boyfriend."

"Magnus does not- wait what?"

Izzy tapped away on her phone, "Yeah, you've even got like, Lorenzo on there, pretty much everyone from here on there. Maia, Luke..." She listed off a bunch of names.

Curling his lip, the archer considered for a moment, "Just, just be careful what you put out there. Relations between factions are fragile at the moment and we don't want any leaks."

Izzy rolled her eyes and looked at Simon, "See, total buzzkill about everything. Okay Captain sassy-pants, we get it."

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the tweet is real, just not the following part lmao


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a companion piece called 'Whiskey Sheets', which is an explicit chapter from one of the scenes. I have decided to separate the more detailed adult scenes as I feel it takes from the narrative (I'm writing this as youth fiction although I feel it runs close to the edge of that)
> 
> The extra chapter begins where you see '++' and ends after '++' so if you wanted to read it alongside you could.

With Jace and Clary on patrol, Izzy running point and the others all either on down time or shift, Alec took the time to message his mother.

She replied shortly after with her reassurances and a picture of a late 19th century craftsman house, sitting solitary in front of a backdrop of thick, pine forest.

A small smile tugged at his lips. The image disappeared as a call alert from Lydia covered the screen, demanding attention.

"Hello, Lydia, everything alright?"

Hi Alec, sorry to interrupt, I know you're usually knee deep in admin at this hour." 

He glanced to the desk at the paperwork he hadn't even thought about yet, "Yeah, something like that. It's okay."

"Only there's a pressing matter at hand...there's been some talk in the office chambers, it seems the secretary of relations was attacked. It was, pretty bad, it was a vampire from the initial examination."

"Oh, that's not great, Hollness's position wasn't very public though, was it personal?"

"..." There was a pause as Alec heard her fiddling with paper, "Um, no, not in that sense. He, well, there was writing on the wall. His blood on the wall, it said ' _The most violent element in society is ignorance.'_ "

The young man's stomach lurched. He didn't know the stuffy, middle-aged man who'd been given the role post accords, he knew that it was just for show but he deserved the murder no less.

"So, what do you need from me?"

"Well I'm probably not supposed to say anything to you, but we're friends and I have a worrying feeling."

"Go on Lydia."

"The blood used to write the message came from a severe wound to his chest, the perpetrator had carved another message for us, ' _Nephilim Scum_.' Of course you can imagine the reaction of the council. There are those that believe our acceptance of downworlders and the push for equality is what's causing this " _rebellious_ " behaviour."

Sighing deeper into his chair, leg twitching as he chewed his thumb, "I see, so you want me to keep an eye out for my soldiers?"

"More then that...you want to re-evaluate the accords Alec, in fact beyond that, you want each faction to decide their own rules in supposed new accords. Idris is furious, they didn't care so much before, because they thought no one was listening. They see you and others like you as insighting insubordination and violence against the Clave."

"I've always been peaceful about my moveme-"

"Just be careful Alec, they might come for you and make you a scapegoat."

"What about the murder, I can't be made accountable for that?"

"Alec," Lydia's earring clicked against the phone as she rubbed her temple, "Just be careful okay. For now Robert has managed to keep you out the firing line, he says it's just the youth in you coming out, but someone quickly made a circle comparison."

"Oh, well that's a surprise, although when push comes to shove I expect to see him hide behind the others with his tail between his legs."

"No doubt. You know, after he arrived back in Idris with Miss Highsmith, he called me to a meeting to discuss whether or not you and I...might come to an arrangement to...further the Lightwood lineage."

He ran his long fingers through his thick hair as he groaned.

"By the angel, I'm so sorry Lydia, I'll speak to him."

"Okay. You will keep an eye out won't you?"

"Sure, speak soon Lyds,"

"Bye Alec, give Magnus and Izzy a kiss from me."

The world definitely didn't deserve Lydia Branwell, Alec thought. He contemplated ringing his father but he wasn't quite ready for that conversation.

He decided to ignore the reports another day and mingle with the evening staff, check in on morale and see how the newer recruits were settling in. New York was always a culture shock in more ways then one. First there was the city itself, often coming from Europe or the East, transfers were thrown by the massive skyscrapers and hustle on the sidewalks.

The smell and the noise was a sensory overload and often he'd put the transfers on nightshift until they'd somewhat acclimatised. 

Then there was the downworld, the populace of which was teaming in comparison from other countries. Idris recruits needed longer then most, getting used to vehicles, mundanes and seeing downworlders up close and personal was always an overwhelming experience. Not all who came stayed and often they couldn't handle such a drastic change.

The lift dinged as long legs strode across the tiles floor, making short work of the halls and cornering into the ops centre and straight into chaos.

Two Shadowhunters were wrestling, hands grasping at shirts as they threw each other about. One hand fisting blond curls and crashing the other's head into a monitor.

The blond then swung back messily, the weariness of the scrap taking hold as missed and stumbled, the other man missed his chance before catching a second swing to the face.

Other nephilim stood and watched intently, neither goding the fight, nor breaking it up.

Izzy appeared opposite him, across the glass walkway and hurried down the steps towards the fight, Alec cutting her off as he pushed the lingering viewers aside.

"ENOUGH!" He roared, surprising himself slightly. 

The two men let go of each other and both hunched over, panting heavily. The blond stood up, his ribcage heaving and face swollen and red, blood smudged round his lips as he wiped his mouth with blistered knuckles. Andrew Underhill. He rolled his head back and closed his eyes, wincing as his arm rotated in the socket.

The other, Derek Goldwater, was less worn but was sporting a split lip and what would be an impressive shiner round his left eye.

They both slowly pulled themselves to formal stance as the Head of the institute made his way toward them. Izzy stood arms folded and with a serious expression.

"Underhill, Goldwater. This is the example you set for the team?!"

"I was jus-"

"I said enough!" The oldest Lightwood spat. He walked up to Derek and glowered, face to face, he could see the younger man panicking slightly. Not new but still on probation, New York was one of the best places to get accepted full-time, it was not an opportunity you let get taken from you.

"Everyone get back to work. This sort of behaviour is what the training rooms are for. Anyone feels the need to fight it out, there's an appropriate way and place to do so." He addressed the crowd who ambled off back to their stations.

"You two, my office."

* * *

Alec sat across from the other men. Underhill who was resolute and calm and the other who shifted about.

"Right, Goldwater, explain what happened."

The archer cast a glance to Andrew who was lost in the stained glass window behind the desk.

"It's my Aunt sir. She's a senior patrol officer in the LA Institute. Only last night she was attacked by a couple of wolves, they took her weapons and bruised her up, she had a broken collar bone and is in bedrest."

While the new recruit spoke, Alec took notes and looked up nodded to him.

"I was talking to Maybank about it, then Tallow said his Uncle had been murdered in Idris by a vamp. A vampire, murdering a senior Shadowhunter, in Idris! Then on top of all of that, poor Stone took his life after being jumped too." Goldwater gestured animatedly with his hands, "So I was just talking about how _angry_ I was and he comes blundering in and punches me straight in the head, I wasn't going to just let that happen, so I started."

Dark eyebrows darted up, Andrew tuned to face Alec who nodded at him, "Your version now."

"He said they should be rounded up and shot-"

"As in the ones that did the beating and the other stuff not-"

The archer held a hand to silence the protests. Then gestured at Underhill again.

"-Downworlders rounded up and shot, then he went on to say that we shouldn't be working with them, it's not safe, they're animals. Then he said that Shadowhunters and downworlders together is a perversion. That to want to sleep with one makes you queer. Or you only want to 'shag downworlders if you're queer or a Lightwood; or both.'"

The connotations about him were clear. Goldwater shrunk into his chair.

"Pack your stuff, I will arrange for a portal to escort you back to Idris. You can explain there that you have been discharged for displaying racist and ignorant behaviours. The downworld of New York need to trust us and I now have doubts about your ability to ensure their safety. You are dismissed."

The young soldier looked stunned. Mouth partially open and shoulders stiff. He clamped his jaw shut, stood and glared at Andrew. "Y'know when they said there was a daffodil in charge I thought alright, maybe he might _cop-a-feel_ or whatever, not get all prissy and throw me out because I touched one of your gay little friends."

Unmoving, Alec stared unwaveringly into his eyes. After a moment Goldwater, turned and left, slamming the door as he went.

Both men let out a long exhale, the young Lightwood clenched his fist and cleared his throat, glancing to his head of security.

"You know you're in trouble too, right?"

"I figured. But then again, it will be punishment enough surely when the Clave hear what he has to say and then send him back to us."

"They wouldn't."

"Oh yes they would, they don't care about downworlders and technically, none were here to be insulted by his comments. They're going to assume he hurt your feelings and they'll all have a big laugh about it and we'll have to hear his insufferable egotism all over again."

"Then I'll send him away again, anyway, Imogen will listen to me if I need to go all the way up."

He smiled to himself, his familiarity with Jace's grandmother had improved over time and he was quite fond of her ruthlessness as she was of his.

Andrew paused tentatively, his eyes peered over to the unattended paperwork. "You haven't read the Idris report have you..."

"No why?" The archer sat up, skin paled and eyes wide, "She's okay, Imogen, right?"

Andrew quickly straightened and shook his hand, "Oh no, no, I mean yeah she's okay. She's just, not the inquisitor anymore."

Bow lips gaped open in surprise, "What, how?! When?!"

"This afternoon, they voted in Robert. Your Dad is now the inquisitor Alec."

"Oh...well, I should of seen this move coming. He has been working to it I guess." Rolling his lip under his teeth and chewing habitually.

"So count on Derek making a big return."

Alec's lip twitched as he sneered, "My Dad would love that little jackass. He seems to be totally under Anna-marie's thumb and right up the Clave's...well you get the idea. He's so driven to please them, he just stripped his union rune off and allowed my mom to be humiliated like she was nothing to him, just to prove how different and worthy he is."

Andrew cocked his head in and gave him an awkward smile.

"How can you be surprised after Michael."

"Michael?"

"Yeah, Michael Wayland."

"What's my Godfather got to do with this?" The young Lightwood was affronted, face scrunched in confusion as he blinked at Underhill.

"Well I learnt from my time in Idris that Robert hadn't noticed Michael's passing because of their estrangement. He did a seminar on parabatai bonds at the post-graduation reception and someone asked about the pain of losing their other half.   
He said he just felt nothing through the bond after pushing him away. I caught up with him, I was eager to have a parabatai of my own," He smiled at Alec.  
"It's an incredible bond and I hoped to share my soul in battle too, but I wanted to know and read everything first. I asked him why he pushed him away and he said it was because Michael confessed his love for him."

Utterly stupified, the archer twitched his head as if to speak, but only shook it in disbelief. Dropping back into his chair heavily, making it squeak.

"We're screwed."

* * *

It was very late when Alec shut the door to the loft. The gentle tinkle of Chairman Meow greeted him in the low light of the apartment. A glow coming from the hallway, peaking in a triangle as the light leaked from the gap the cat had made leaving the lit bedroom.

He left his bow, bag and boots in the entryway and quietly padded through the dark apartment toward the open door. Magnus was asleep, on his back, mouth open wide as he mumbled softly. A book spread on his chest under a ringed hand and an empty tumbler just shy of his other hand was upturned on the pearlescent quilt. 

Alec took the glass and put it on the bedside table, as he slipped the book from the warlock's hand, a mellow yawn caught his attention.

"Alexander," Magnus purred roughly, the sleepiness laced in his voice.

"Did you wait for me?" The Shadowhunter crawled on the bed, still in his clothes, leaning on his elbow as he peered down at his lover.

"Always darling."

"I didn't mean to disturb you, but you'd spilt whiskey on the duvet."

The older man's face crinkled in a soft smile. He wiggled his fingers as a blue magic shimmered over the wet patch.

"Now, how about we make some more mess?" Waggling his eyebrows and pulling Alec by this shirt collar, into a deep kiss.

The archer slid his arm up and round Magnus's back and pulled them flush together. Moaning into the pillow by his head as soft smooches tickled down his neck.

++

The lights went out with a clap as the sounds of pleasured moans and pants echoed around the loft.

Chairman Meow slumbered in a chair, the soft shimmer of the city reflecting off the furniture, the light from the bedroom casting a glow along the back of the sofa. The shadows on the hallway danced as the two lovers moved as one. Gasps and grunts staccatoing, a heavy sigh followed by a staggered yell and then the gentle, blurry sound of soft talking.

++

It was completely dark when the cat woke, trotting into the bedroom and over the dark jeans, his paw just nudging the belt slightly as he manoeuvred around and hopped onto the bed. Alec lay sprawled, naked on his back, one leg sticking out as the feline rubbed his nose on the dark hair of his calf. 

Stepping lightly across the blanket, Magnus was tucked into Alec's side, unstirring as Chairman climbed over him and tucked tightly into the curve of his back. Purring happily as he dozed amongst the gentle snores.

* * *

Jace thundered down the alleyway, Clary hot on his heels. A group of ravenar demons crawling along the brick towards them. The blond jumped against the parallel wall and struck one with a high kick, Clary coming up behind and thrusting her blade through its heart.

They grinned quickly between each other before another long pincererd limb struck Jace across the face, the redhead yelped, her moment of panic costing her a second of defenselessness. The demon reached to pierce her through the neck before the familiar crack of a whip resounded as the glint of adamas wrapped around the beast's throat, yanking downwards, Isabelle pulled the creature toward the dirty ground. Jace sliced across its spine, banishing it back to hell.

They repositioned as Jace took point, Clary flanking him and Izzy facing the other way. The snarling and spitting of the demons fuelled the adrenaline of the young hunter's veins, Izzy whipped out as Jace lurched forward. 

The whip got caught and the beast launched at Izzy, mouth foaming and large yellow fangs bared, she ducked swiftly and shoved her blade upward into the creature's belly, disemboweling it as it flew over her. Jace dispatched one, then another, spinning as he swung ferociously. As he turned, Clary jumped into the mix and stabbed another demon as it pounced at the blond's exposed back, venom dripping from its nose and scales. 

Her kindjal embedded into the leathery flesh of it's shoulder, the muscular form of the beast continued its assualt, pulling her arm with it. She swung an amoured leg over and landed on it's boney back, reaching with her other kindjal, cutting hard at its throat.

The demon crashed underneath her and she glanced up to see certain death a fraction of a second away, a gold blur zipped across her vision and stalled in the form of Jace who guarded her, blade erect and the essence of the beast disappearing around him.

"Damn, Clary." Izzy panted, her corset thick with innards and ichor.

Having destroyed the threat, the three rested a moment, Jace flicking his sword, the black blood spraying up the crumbled mortar wall. Clary was bent over, hands resting against a dumpster, her head spinning as she collected herself.

"See, Alec's got nothing to worry about, you're awesome," The mismatched eyes kindly gazed at her, crouching down to see her pale face.

"That was close though, can we maybe practice formation tomorrow?" Straightening up she scraped her boot against the cement to dislodge the flesh stuck in the gap of her heel.

"Also, activating runes mid-fight, not all of us can rely on our angel blood."

Jace rolled his eyes but nodded heartily. "Hey," He was still breathing hard, "How about we round off the shift at Hunter's Moon. What does the scanner show?"

Izzy tapped at her wrist-strap, "We're good, there's a couple shax in Queens but Touissant and Maybank are there."

The three of them ambled out of the alleyway, talking about what food they were thinking about getting.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expect the updates to range from 1-3 days now. (3 being unlikely) as I'm all caught up with uploading.

Hunter's Moon was relatively alive at the late hour. As they walked up the quiet street to what appeared to be a closed up shoe repair shop, the glamour peeled back to reveal a small group of friends smoking outside the bright windows of the bar.

They pushed the belled door and were happily squeezing through the varied patrons to their regular spot, a large table close to the wall with chairs and sofa-bench seating. The girls immediately brushing past Jace to steal the better spot.

Izzy stared at the menu while Clary gazed into the blond's mismatched eyes, her doe eyes half-lidded, fluttering romantically as he blushed around a toothy grin.

"Oh angel, where's Alec when you need him." Isabelle had put the menu down and was shaking her head at the couple. "I'm gonna get shots, if he drools Clary, I can get a bib from the bar."

She chuckled as the elegant Shadowhunter slunk away.

"So..."

"So." Jace fidgeted, "Those were some pretty impressive moves back there."

Pale eyes stared flirtatiously from under her eyelashes, "I've have a good teacher."

"Yeah they were pretty neat...neato..."

He visibly cursed and balled his fist looking away. 

"Jace, why do you keep rebuffing me? I'm trying to seduce you? Is there, is there something wrong?" She asked coyly

He looked at her pleadingly, eyebrows turned upwards at the bridge of his nose, mouth agape, "No it's just, I don't want to, I _do_ want to but, I really like you Clary. Like _really_ like you and-"

"-So I got three double vodkas, tequilas are coming and rum and cokes too?" Pinching the glasses, three in each hand, the vodkas spilling slightly as she awkwardly bent to put them down.

She looked between them both before rolling her eyes, "Gosh will you two just _bone_ already?!"

"Ew." Maia appeared, her hair all curly and sitting round her face like a halo, large gold hoops brushing the tops of her shoulders. Placing the rest of the drinks on the table. "Could you please take that mental image with you when you leave."

Jace nearly quipped back but remembered the butterfly-tattoo-dinner-disaster and decided to sit schtum.

"Where's bossy britches?"

"Working late, or at the loft. Hopefully the loft." Izzy supplied.

"Now _that_ is someone who definitely needs to get laid, he gets to about seven days max before he's doing workout drills and data analysis reports." Clary giggled, they were all used to watching the switch in Alec after too many late shifts and solo trips to Idris.

"Tell him I'm sitting in for Luke at the cabinet meeting this Saturday." Maia directed her request to Izzy. "Also, I miss his face."

Jace threw up a hand at the werewolf, "So you like Alec but not me?!"

"Don't worry, it's totally personal."

The blond raised his rum and coke to his lips before slim, pale fingers pulled the glass away, "Here Maia," Isabelle indicated the spare seat beside her brother, passing her the drink, "Come sit with us a sec?"

"Um..." She looked around at the customers, Bat giving her a thumbs up from the bar before she shrugged, "Yeah why not."

Jace looked resigned as he plonked his straw in Clary's and sipped hers instead. Reaching out and pulling his vodka shot closer.

Izzy reached across the table and held her hand, " _Thank you for not leaving me alone with them._ " She breathed dramatically.

"Hey!" Clary elbowed her. 

"So...your mom and Luke huh?" Maia's eyebrows quirked playfully. Lips smirking as her cheeks dimpled. Nudging the dark haired girl's foot under the table.

"I know right?!" Jerking her head and widening her eyes, "I mean, fair play mama, I wouldn't say no."

"Gross," Came the voice beside her and another elbowing. "He's basically my dad."

"Wait..." Jace's voice was low. "What if Maryse married Luke? You two would be sisters? Oh angel. Clary, you and Alec would be officially related!" He threw his head back and hollered, snorting as he laughed.

"Don't know what's so funny dum-dum, as a Lightwood also, that would make you two siblings again!" A wicked grin spread across his sister's face.

Maia gasped and held a hand to her mouth snickering as she turned to him, "Definitely no boning now!"

"Hey, I'm an honourary Lightwood... doesn't count," He beamed, fist bumping Clary across the table.

Suddenly there was a loud crash, the group turning to see Bat holding a tray with a couple of fallen glasses rolling on the top, the others obliterated at his feet behind the bar. He paused looking down and then back up at Maia, staring at her for a second before giving a pained smile. 

"Ugh. That's my cue," She slapped her hands on the table, stealing Jace's shit before she stood up. Open mouthed he glanced between the women opposite.

Maia got halfway from the table to the bar when the entrance door swung open hard, knocking the bell off the frame. Clary stood with the others as they watched two burly men drag in a limp figure. There was a horrible red smear on the floor as the pair carried the body and carefully heaved it onto a nearby table, shoving glasses and plates of food onto the ground.

Maia went straight to them, Clary recognised one from the Jade Wolf and another from the smoking group outside.

"What happened Dom?" She quickly leant over the bar picking up the ice bucket and towels.

"I dunno! We were picking up some stuff for tomorrow and I made him stay in the van outside the liquor store, I think he got out to piss or something, next thing I know I smell his blood and he's alone on the ground in the car park." The older man shook his head, "Jeez, he's just a kid Mi. They stabbed him and it isn't healing like normal?!"

They lifted his shirt to reveal deep crimson lines in his lower stomach, one close to his heart. It looked messy and violent, the blood still leaking around the congealing wounds.

Izzy looked at her seraph blade and then at Jace, a grim expression erasing her cheeky grin.

"You better go." The bartender turned to them, not unkindly but stern, also having made the connection. Her fists balled and teeth gritted. "Get Alec, we need to get to the bottom of this now."

Clary stepped past Izzy and reached a hand for Maia who flinched back, "We can take him to the institute, we have heale-"

"No, he stays with his own."

It was Jace who ushered the girls out, his body rigid and face neutral, reminding the young werewolf to contact them about the victim's progress.

As they walked, Izzy hung back trying to get hold of her older brother.

"D'you think someone would really hurt a downworlder for no reason?" Clary clutched at his arm and faced forward, trying to concentrate on getting to the subway.

"I hope not, but there's a lot of tension in the Shadow-world at the moment." He found her hand and squeezed it tightly as Isabelle paced up to them, pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"I can't reach him, tried three times and then Magnus."

"Well, we're in Brooklyn, we could just detour?" The redhead offered.

"Too slow, how about you portal, we'll get the subway and make sure the institute's secure." Jace ordered.

"Sounds good, down here looks a good place to go" The dark haired woman pulled her friend into the small backstreet. 

Clary pulled her stele from her jacket and closed her eyes, focusing on the loft, she drew the rune in the air before her and bit her lip as the portal swallowed her.

She landed gently in the living room. The lights of the nearby high-rises reflecting off the floor. The redhead doubled over as she felt a sudden pressure surrounding her. Her lungs felt tight and she clutched at her chest. The pressure that constricted her felt simultaneously internal and external as it searched her. Investigating her soul.

Reaching out for support, her shaky hand gripped at a side table, stumbling and pulling the furniture down. Clary vaguely heard the lamp smash as the sensation worsened.

A cobalt glow shone in the blurry distance and she looked up to see a dark shape approaching, trying to speak she desperately called out but just a harsh dry sound left her mouth. 

A snap and the crushing feeling removed itself from her. It felt as though someone was pulling string out from every part of her body, right down to the finger tips. Her lungs exhalted as she took air and panted on the floor.

"Biscuit?" Magnus dropped to the floor and helped her up, keeping a strong grip under her arms.

"Magnus, I..."

"Did you portal in?" He whispered, clicking the lights on with a wave of his hand. Cat eyes that were unglamored from sleep squinted in concern as he bent over her in a turquoise kimono, the broad expanse of his chest visible as the fabric hung loosely.

"Yeah..." The strength returning to her as she looked up at her friend. "The wards?"

"Yes, I'm afraid they don't take to kindly to intruders."

Clary balked and looked down, noticing the broken pieces of ceramic and glass, "I'm sorry I woke you, I need to speak to Alec, urgently."

Magnus followed her forlorn stare and regretted his word choice, "It's quite alright, the magic woke me anyway. Your runes are quite powerful to combat my guard."

A coy smile graced her face as the Chairman tinkled into the hallway.   
Stretching out his legs and yawning, brushing fondly past the warlock.

Magnus turned and walked to the bedroom, the silky kimono stopped mid thigh, almost comical she thought, if the situation weren't pressing. Clary forgot herself and followed behind him before the warlock quickly spun and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You wait here Biscuit, yours and Alec's relationship has come a long way, but I don't think he's quite ready to be naked around you."

She blushed and went back to the living room, sitting on the couch. She heard a low grumble from the bedroom, fidgeting as she tried to coax the cat for a scratch. Obliging, the tabby wandered to her and rubbed his face on her knee, purring loudly as her fingers scratched down his back. 

Magnus reappeared, behind him plodded a scruffy Alec, zipping up his jeans then pulling a t-shirt over his head. His eyes mostly closed as he blinked repeatedly in the bright light.

"Clarence."

"A Shadowhunter has attacked a werewolf. He's really young Alec and the pack is angry." Cutting straight to the point, "We need you."

His relaxed posture quickly came to attention as he switched to work mode. Striding to the front door to put on his boots and get his weapon and bag. "Where did this happen, how do you know?"

"We were in the Hunter's Moon when they brought him in, he's healing differently they said."

As he knelt pulling his laces tight he looked up at her, "Seraph blades cause mundane-like wounds in werewolves, lycanthropy is a demon related 'disease', and so the adamas inhibits their healing abilities."

Magnus darted away into his office as Alec finished his other boot, slipping on his jacket, the warlock reappeared with a jar of peculiar green paste. "For the wolf," He blurted as the two frowned at it.

"They told us to keep away." Clary mumbled.

Alec scowled at no one in particular but focused on the redhead. "That's ridiculous, we've got the best heal-"

"Think about it Alec, with everything that's gone on, the institute is the last place they would want to be." His lover reminded him, head cocked and eyebrows raised.

Sighing, the older Shadowhunter shouldered his quiver and bow. "Magnus, could you...?"

"Yes darling, I'll go straight away." He snapped and was hidden by a flurry of blue, the glittery storm settled and Magnus was dressed, hair sitting in a perfect quiff. 

He stepped to Alec and held a hand on the back of the taller man's neck, pulling him down for a firm kiss. Clary smirked and examined her boots.

Once the warlock had portaled away, the redhead pulled her stele from her jacket, Alec stopped her by placing a firm hand on her arm.

"Your rune, can get through Mag's wards?" One brow quirked as he glared down at her, eyes still heavy with fatigue.

She nodded, looking from his hand to his fierce, hazel eyes, he let go and stared above her head.

"Don't portal in here again."

"Trust me, I won't be going through that again!" Huffing as she pulled her jacket tighter round her.

"Oh and... promise me you won't share your portal rune? If the Clave knew you could get past warlock wards, especially a warlock as powerful as Magnus... they'd-"

"I got you, don't worry," beaming up at the tall Shadowhunter. "Y'know...all these secrets, kinda makes us best friends, right?"

"No, Clarence. It does not."

* * *

Alec and Clary portaled into the ops centre and were greeted by Jace, pouring over the screens. "-We've been noting who's out and their locations. Where did it happen again?"

"A liquor store." Izzy's voice sounded from behind the trio, placing a kind hand on Alec's back as she gave him a pat before stepping through them to the screen.

"I just got off the phone with Maia. It was some back alley place by Queen's Park across Ed Koch Bridge"

The older Lightwood frowned, "Any patrols up that way?"

"Not there, there's a Queens patrol but they're an hour out, no demon activity this side of Jackson Heights after we cleaned it out last Thursday."

They stepped to the mapping table and Izzy pulled up a flat holograph of New York. Small red markers indicated the patrollers, their gps signals tracked by Clave issue wrist-straps. There was a cluster of dots in each section of the institute's jurisdiction, aside from Brooklyn, where Izzy, Jace and Clary had been earlier.

A fast moving cluster of red dots moved toward the island, the reinforced unit were on the subway. Another two red dots blinked in Manhattan and Isabelle frowned zooming into their area, the flashing circles right outside the institute before Maybank and Tallow came through the doors. 

They looked exhausted and Jace glared back at the screen, their patrol still active for three more hours.

"Touissant's dead!" Tallow shouted. His face was a sickly pale colour and clammy sweat plastered his long hair to his forehead. "He's dead!" He shouted again, dropping to his knees and sobbing.

Alec rushed down to the fallen soldier and placed a large hand in his shoulder, peering up at Maybank who stood motionless and expressionless. Lips pulled thin and his jaw set.

"What happened James?" 

James Maybank didn't seem to register the question at first, he glared at the floor before turning, unblinking to his leader. "A werewolf, ripped his throat out. He died instantly, there was nothing we could do."

"What?!" Izzy gasped, her head bent low and her mouth agape.

"Was there a fight, how many were there?" Jace approached, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Four, maybe five." James spoke in a low voice. Not taking his eyes off Alec's. The head of the institute felt uneasy under the stare, breaking it to look back at Ruben Tallow who was distraught.

"Did either of you get hurt?" Lifting Ruben's chin to see his face.

"I...I wasn't there to save him." He sobbed, pulling his face away from his boss's hand.

The Lightwood's and Clary looked at Maybank.

"We split up, we were tracking an Iblis demon. That's when Phillip went ahead, using his sensor and then the wolves were just on him. They saw me and I ran, I knew he was already dead...I got Rube and we just ran. I think he got one though."

Alec straightened up, standing tall and strong. He adopted his power stance, legs apart and hands clasped behind his back. "Okay...go, debrief with Jyoti, she's in Underhill's office. When you're finished you can go to bed, tell officer Nazran to run the reports straight to my office."

Maybank stood to attention and nodded. Glancing at Tallow before heading to the lifts. The latter remained on the floor. Clary stooped beside him and rubbed calming circles into his back, encouraging him up and escorting him away with her arm around him. Jace felt a small pang of jealousy, but fondly reminded himself of her unbounded kindess.

He felt a disturbing wave of negativity flood the parabatai bond, something unsettling, untrusting.

"What is it Alec?" He questioned the back of his brother.

Isabelle looked at Jace and then to the taller Shadowhunter, who turned around slowly.

"Come with me."

* * *

The Lightwood's entered the head office and once the door clicked, the younger two spun round to Alec.

"What's up hermano?" Izzy asked softly, her hands in her hips and her expression open and soft.

"A few things." He pulled his tablet off the desk and swiped across it, pulling up the patrol rota. He held it and showed it to them. "Touissant and the others were stationed in Queens. That's an hour away. It's about half an our away from the other attack. They'd have to catch two trains, why didn't they call it in during that time?"

Izzy furrowed her brow and Jace shrugged.

"If that werewolf was injured by Touissant, then what were they doing there? I was inclined to think it was a separate incident until he mentioned the Iblis demon."

Jace cocked his head at Alec, glancing quickly to Isabelle who wore the same expression.

"They're not solitary. There wouldn't just be one wandering around alone, also where'd it go? Then a group of wolves kill a trained Shadowhunter, with a partner? If they were that intent in killing us then surely he'd be dead too. There's too much not right here."

Izzy bit her lip and looked up, "There was only one wolf with the injured guy, he was not that much younger then me, he couldn't even go into the liquor store."

"So how could he just take one of us down like that." Jace stated rhetorically.

"Exactly." His parabatai nodded. Peering between them both.

"Also..." Izzy touched her lip as she considered, "This kid had multiple stab wounds, one right next to the heart. If Phillip was murdered instantly then how could he of done that? I saw him Alec, he didn't get a chance to defend himself."

Jace folded his arms, "So either this was two separate events, or someone's lying."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes an extract. ++

Alec stepped into Underhill's office, Jyoti Nazran the deputy Head of Security greeted him warmly. Her brown skin glowing blue from the gallery of moniters that took over the wall. She was from the Lahore institute and had been part of the team for a few months, working in polarised shifts with Andrew, covering his annual leave.

"Poor Phil, we started at the same time...Oh, I put those reports in your office. Did they find his body yet?" She spoke fluent English but had a thick accent, something about it always felt very comforting to Alec.

"No, that's why I came here. I wanted to see something." His voice must've given his suspicions away as the older woman looked up at him from her swivel chair. 

"Did you want me to leave the room?"

"No I trust you." His voice softening and higher as he reassured her.

She pulled up a large tablet that was resting on a stand on her corner desk, "What do you need to see Mr Lightwood?"

"Firstly, track Phil's gps." 

Her fingers tapped away at the tablet, bringing up the locator on one of the large screens on the wall. Red dots moving around, a list on the left showed the names of those in active duty.

Hazel eyes squinted as he scanned the list.

"It's not there." They said in unison. Looking at each other and then back at the screen.

"Hm." He pursed his lips, running his tongue along his bottom lip and digging his nails into his palm. "Can you track past movements?"

She scrunched her face, making a small noise, "Not really, but because we use the same triangulation method as mundanes, we _can_ find where the GPS was roughly, but it only resets every 10 minutes. We can only track properly in real time."

"That will do."

She brought up a keypad and typed in various passwords and codes before she brought up the map an hour before the attack. Touissant, Maybank and Tallow were present as a cluster of dots, Jyoti zoomed in and they were on the subway, heading out to shift. The earlier group was a couple hundred metres away on the opposite line.

Nazran tapped the screen and the dots jolted, the three heading out had stopped halfway and were between central queen's and the werewolf stabbing. Alec felt his blood rushing in his head.

The dots jumped again, closer still to the attack. They moved closer and closer in staggered intervals. Appearing in the park, the second still showed them apart.

Two together and one separate. The two then showing up not five minutes from the liquor store. Then three dots became two. He realised he'd been holding his breath, his stomach dropping.

He noted the time. Jyoti paused looking at him, "Was that everything sir?"

"Keep going."

Without questioning the order, she continued. What was presumably Maybank, caught up in the park with Tallow and then they appeared in sequence on their return to the institute.

"I want you to go back to when they enter the park." The officer brought the screen back, "Now bring up the demonic activity map. Patches of yellow, orange and red appeared across the precincts, the park and surrounding area was clear as Isabelle had mentioned.

Alec squinted at the screen, leaning on his hands to get closer. Staring at the two dots frozen together by the store, "What happened to you." He muttered.

Jyoti stood, "You don't believe them sir?" Peering over her glasses at the younger man.

"What were their statements like?" 

She picked up worn writing pad and flicked through it, "Well I took notes as well as recorded. James was very thorough, he seemed to remember a lot in fact, very helpful. Ruben, well he is clearly in shock and seemed confused. He didn't know a lot of what happened. Maybe we'll ask him tomorrow?"

Alec swallowed dryly. "No that will do. Can you send an update to Andrew with the details of the werewolf attack as well as this. I'll speak to Phillip's family in the morning."

* * *

Simon always thought the institute was like an FBI bullpen. A flurry of folders, weapons and shop talk reminded him of the shows he used to watch late at night with his mom. This morning seemed particularly busy.

No one appeared to notice as he ambled his way around the ops centre, peering into the training room to see two young women flying at each other, high kicks and jabs as they vaulted about the space.

He carried on wandering, heading into the lift and pressing up to go to the cloisters. The elevator was on its way down first and it stopped, Underhill stepping inside and raising an eyebrow at Simon.

"You're not a Shadowhunter?" He stated slowly.

"Nope, just here for Iz- to see Clary. My best friend." As if that would make sense to the stranger.

Andrew was holding his tablet flat on one hand while the other hovered over the screen, looking at the vampire with a conspicuous expression.

"Right..."

Simon just smiled innocently, making sure not to grin as he often noticed that nephilim flinched when they saw his fangs.

"Did, did someone give you clearance?"

"Uh...no? Well, Alec's one of my bros so I guess that gives me access?"

Mouth slightly open, Underhill glanced at the screen and then back at Simon.

"One of his bros? Right, well, you shouldn't be here really." 

The lift opened on Simon's floor and Andrew went to get out at the same time, both stepping forward and then awkwardly stopping before Underhill indicated with his hand for the vampire to go first.

"I thought we were allowed in?"

"Well the night children can't usually walk in this part of the institute. It's hallowed ground..."

Simon looked at the floor as if it might burst into flames at any given moment, "Well I'm not an Episcopal Christian so I guess it's okay?"

Andrew paused, "No, it doesn't work like that."

The vampire just shrugged, but he decided it was an angel blood thing, but didn't respond further as it was a secret. 

Underhill gave him a brief inward smile and headed off down a different corridor. The sound of singing metal told Simon where to go as he heard his friends chatting away.

"So what do you think he's going to do then?" Clary's voice asked.

"I dunno, he's super stressed about it. The Maybank's are nearly as reputable as the Lightwood's and equally, if not more respected." His heart fluttered at the Latin lilt of Isabelle.

"Just don't ask him, he's tetchy, I can't even block him out it's that bad." The blunt tone of Jace answered the question to who the three blood scents belonged to.

He could faintly pick up another further away and the smell of old books and assumed it was the ' _security guy in a library or something_ '.

"Hey guys!" He rounded the corner, dropping his backpack on the floor anticipating the hug as Clary bounced toward him. Her hair smelt like pomegranate and orange blossom and he closed his eyes.

She seemed brighter as she gravitated back to Jace like a compass. Simon looked at Isabelle who gave him a short smile before looking away. Picking up on her strange mood, he decided to lean on his years of female best-friendship and pulled out a paper bag of sticky donuts.

At the sound of the crunchy bag, Izzy turned round, unable to help herself. The vampire gave her an encouraging smile and she broke, grinning and sauntering up to him. Clary smirked, knowing that as somebody who can't eat food, this was a planned move. Probably for the Lightwood, she thought, but maybe not unless-

"Maple pecan! My favourite, oh angel!" She dug in, still managing to do so gracefully, Clary noted with a hint of jealousy.

The redhead beamed up at Jace, wrapping an arm around his waist, he smiled down at her but seemed oblivious to the interaction between the other two. He smelt like institute soap, a gentle fragrance which had an afternote of antiseptic.

Footsteps and voices echoed from a distance, the group chatted and munched before Alec came into the room.

"There's serious work to be done and you're all sitting here having a pow-wow?"

Izzy looked at the floor solemnly as she hurriedly chewed her mouthful. Andrew followed in behind him.

"That's him."

Underhill nodded his head toward Simon. 

"Hey! You tattled, not cool dude. Snitches get stitches."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Andrew puffed himself up, looking mildly affronted.

"Ignore him." Alec glowered.

"He's just..." Clary began feebly

"...Simon." Izzy smiled, cheeks dimpling as she looked at her friend before turning shyly to Simon.

Underhill nodded and quirked his brows before patting Alec's arm and leaving.

"Dude your henchman is on it! He's like action man, but looks like a ken doll, he's like both..." _Action Ken_ " He spoke animatedly, gesturing with his hands as he spoke the last words.

"What are you doing here? We're busy."

"Just stopped by to give my best pals some toroid-doughy-sweetness. Are you a maple pecan guy or a cinnamon roll? Wait, you're _definitely_ a cinna-"

"-Go home Lewis, we don't have time for you and your weird stuff."

"Alec." Izzy warned.

Simon smiled, he'd missed the to-and-fro with the head of the institute. "All work and no Magnus makes Alec a salty boy." He grinned, misjudging the Lightwood's tone for banter.

The archer scowled, his hackles raised, "This isn't funny. _This_ ," He gestured to the group, "Isn't some game. One of us was murdered last night. I had to notify a family that their son is not only dead, but that we can't find his body, so he can't be given a proper funeral! I don't have time to be chasing stray vampires out the building."

His tone was laced with anger and pain.

"Alec, I'm sorry man-"

"You just don't get it!" Alec's voiced pitched, "A werewolf was nearly slaughtered last night, most likely by someone in this Institute and you just swan in here like it's a cafe?! It's not safe! You could get hurt you stupid idiot!"

He panted as the others blinked at him.

" _Oh Alec_ ," Izzy started.

Breathing sharply through his nose, the older Lightwood held a hand up. "No, I will not have another downworlder attacked on my watch. Someone's trying to start something big here and I won't let it happen."

He stormed out the room leaving the others feeling sombre.

"A werewolf was attacked, is Maia-"

"She's okay," Isabelle answered a little too quickly. Her smile slipping.

"Gosh I'm sorry guys, who was it?"

"Phillip Touissant," Jace supplied, reaching and grabbing a donut, "He transferred here about three months ago from Paris. I didn't really know him, he was alright, but he hung out with the wrong crowd."

Clary looked at Jace and then to Simon's confused expression, "Some Shadowhunter's aren't used to being around so many downworlders and can be a bit... abrasive. Also they can find Alec a challenge too."

"Alec finds Alec a challenge."

Izzy snorted at the vampires quip. She picked up her pole staff and poked Clary in the thigh, "Right, we better get to work. Seeing as you're here Simon, you can be the demon. Formation one, position!"

* * *

Alec headed down to his office and was met by Andrew, the slightly older man walking behind him as he monitored the screen of his tablet.

"Tallow's requested sanction for a retrieval mission. He wants to look for Phil, I said that was okay with me but I need to ask you first. So here's me asking."

As they entered the room Alec indicated the seat opposite. "No, he would need access to their locations last night?"

"Yes sir, why?"

"Did you get Jyoti's report on the lycanthrope?"

Underhill sat with one foot on the floor and the other resting on his knee, the tablet balanced on his leg as he rested his chin on his fist. Leaning on the arm of the chair and absentmindedly tapping in his device with his free hand.

"Yeah, you think the two are linked? Oh I managed to get hold of Miss Roberts, the kid's recovering slowly, apparently he's had some help." Andrew smiled coyly at him.

"Yeah, Magnus... Something's definitely up with Maybank. I just can't quite pinpoint why he'd kill one of us?"

"I don't know. I'm not familiar with the newer lot."

The crackle of fire began to sound as Alec plucked the burning parchment from the air. 

He frowned, turning it over in his hand, the paper blank. Underhill leant forward to peer at the empty message.

"What is it?"

"I dunno, an accident I guess?" He pocketed it. "Anyway I'm heading out to Queen's Park to investigate."

"Let me join you, I've familiarised myself with the map points."

* * *

The park was chilly as October was setting in. Couples walked, snuggled together and a few kids squealed as they bombed through leaves of crisp, orange and red.

They'd walked the majority of the more secluded areas of the park, using the ten minute intervals on the GPS, they worked out an area of possiblity. Having exhausted the morning, Alec directed them to the bank of the East River, scanning slowly as they walked, looking out for any signs.

Andrew strode ahead and dropped down, squatting over the gravelly rocks, pulling a pair of gloves from his bag and picking up a stone. Alec caught up as Underhill bagged it.

"Evidence? Save it for Izzy."

"Blood, it goes all the way up to the grass. The tides probably taken away the rest."

The younger Shadowhunter ran his lip under his teeth, squinting out across the water as the Astoria ferry passed under the Ed Koch bridge. "If he pulled the body into the river, he would of been wet. Someone must of helped him."

Underhill stood and followed his gaze, "That's if he's in the river." Pulling off the gloves and wandering to a nearby bin.

"Hm." Alec stared on.

As they headed back, they rambled on about the new recruits and the changes that came with the following generation. Andrew spoke passionately and openly about Clave reform and it reinforced the archer's decision to pick him as his second-in-command.

"Lorenzo's having a gathering, after the cabinet meeting tonight, he said you guys left on bad terms and he wants to make amends." 

Alec turned to Underhill as they walked up the steps of the subway and into the busy Manhattan streets, "Oh, yeah it got _heated_ -" 

Noticing the awkward expression in his friend's face, he quickly added, "We argued and Clary was there too. We threatened each other. Well him mostly...so you guys are still...?"

Andrew reddened rubbing the back of his neck as they turned onto 5th Avenue, the institute silouetted in the distance, "Yeah."

"Cool..." Alec nodded, pursing his lips and looking about.

"You and Magnus?-"

"Good. Yeah, we're good."

Both men walked in silence as they got back to the impressive building. 

"See you later Andrew."

* * *

Alec was in his office that afternoon when Magnus rapped on the door, letting himself in. "Would it be possible to schedule a meeting with the very busy Head of the Institute?"

The warlock's face lit in a warm smile. The younger man swooned as he beckoned his lover inside.

"When were you thinking Mr Bane?" Turning the chair so Magnus could perch on his lap, wrapping his arms round Alec's neck, clasping his ringed hands together.

"Well, how about now?"

He kissed the Shadowhunter's plush lips, eyes fluttered shut as hands wrapped around him, snaking under his jacket and hiding in the warmth of his body. He did love when Alec held him, it made him feel fragile and hungry for love, like a child.

The vulnerability that came with loving the nephilim was a guilty pleasure he longed to indulge in.

" _Alexander_..." He breathed between kisses.

The kiss deepened as the younger man's grip on the warlock's thighs tightened slightly.

"Alexander, whilst.... whilst I'd love to...lose myself into...a sexy office tryst...," Magnus pulled himself away and devoured the site of the sharp hazel eyes, back pupils blown wide, "I don't think it sets the right attitude for the cabinet meeting?"

"That's in fifteen minutes..." He pressed kisses along the tan skin of his lover's neck. Fuzzy stubble grazed against his cheekbone.

The warlock lolled his head back, "You have to be there ten minutes early to greet them..." He sighed as Alec undid his collar buttons, lips pressing onto the newly exposed skin.

" _That_...," He kissed between whispered words, " _Leaves...Five_..."

Magnus cupped both hands on the Shadowhunter's cheeks, pulling him up, the both panted as the nephilim grinned cheekily.

"You're so bad Alexander." He chuckled.

++

++

* * *

Alec and Magnus entered the meeting room, the last to arrive, a fact seemingly noticed by all, as they hushed at their entrance.

Lorenzo scowled at Magnus, "Why is he present, he is not privy to the council."

The former High Warlock bowed his head slightly in mock adulation, "Not to worry, I was just leaving." He kissed Alec's cheek, as he got to the doorway, Maia called out.

"Oh Magnus, would you be able to stop by the Jade Wolf?! We managed to move Freddie this morning, but he needs more of that stuff you gave us! Could you please?-"

"Of course, though I do need to have a rummage for more of the ingredients first, you used the whole jar? I'll deliver it and see if there's anything I can do." His ring fingers tapping on the door frame.

"Don't wear yourself out, I need you to accompany me tonight," Alec muttered under his breath.

Magnus blew him a kiss and the Lightwood turned to address the room.


	13. Chapter 13

  
Clary had insisted on accompanying Alec to Lorenzo's. Partly to protect him from unwanted attention in Magnus's absence, who was still helping the werewolf and partly to wingman Simon who'd invited Isabelle, because he " _knew she liked parties and stuff._ "

Only, Meliorn was there and had outrightly asked the woman if she was dating the vampire and if so, that wouldn't be an issue for him to make a move. Izzy had just grinned bashfully and Simon stormed off.

She left him to it while she stole a moment with Jace. He walked her on his arm out onto the patio, the palatial gardens were shrouded in Autumn darkness, the tips of spiralled topiary just catching the light from the mansion.

The sound of a quartet playing upbeat acoustic music with a piano, the chinking of glasses and hum of conversation tickled the air. She nuzzled into him, his grey suit and brown shoes made him look ravishing and she thought maybe tonight, would be the night.

"You look very dapper Jace."

He beamed down at her, hair slicked back and mismatched eyes warm and fond, "You don't look so bad yourself."

He cleared his throat and stared in the opposite direction, "Sorry Clary, I meant-"

She chuckled, "-I know what you meant. Why are you so nervous around me now? You used to be so... brazen?"

"I don't know, I guess," He sighed. "We've never really got to just be us, y'know, there was always some battle or big mission and we only got moments so we had to make the most of every second. We could of died any minute and now, now we've got, well ages and now we get to be alone and I don't know how to act."

She rested her unlinked arm on his bicep as they slowly stepped along the paving, "But you've been alone with girls before, you're Jace Wayland."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

She cocked her head up and met his affronted face, "Book club?"

He snorted, blushing secretly in the low light, "That was different, they were different. I don't want to mess this up, or mess you up."

She stepped in front of him, "You won't, I love you."

His heart exploded as his face crinkled casually into a smile, "I love you too."

* * *

They ventured back inside and enjoyed the music, dancing together and drinking the expensive wines. Jace getting annoyed over the 'finger food', taking a whole tray of canapés off a server and wolfing them down.

Tipsy and merry, Clary located Alec who was sat at a table in the large ballroom, staring at his phone. "What are you grinning at?"

The redhead swooshed the material of her expensive gown, she'd gone dress shopping with Izzy in the Upper East Side, the frivolous Lightwood having stolen her brother's bank card.

"Just having a good night." She pulled out a seat beside him. "We finally said we love each other."

The older Shadowhunter broke away from the small screen to acknowledge her, "Oh, that's, good. I'm happy for you. It's a special moment." He recalled the explosion of feelings surrounding his own experience, terror, undulated relief and then a supernova of euphoria.

She touched her hand on his arm, "Is he on his way, Magnus?"

"He's not answered, I think the boy took a turn and they're trying to keep him out of hospital, that's always a nightmare with mundane cops getting involved."

Clary nodded. Her eyes scanning and finding Jace who was examining an ice sculpture of Lorenzo Rey, accidentally snapping his hand off, looking about before chucking it into a nearby champagne bucket.

"Hey have you seen Iz?"

"No I haven't, I saw her with Meliorn at some point though... didn't expect to see a Seelie here." She pondered, meeting a mildly curious expression on Alec's face. "D'you think he came here to see Izzy?"

Frowning he put his phone in his pocket, looking up, "How would he know she was here? Anyway what does it matter if he did?"

Smoothing the fabric of her dress, Clary chewed the inside of her lip before sighing, "I don't know, I guess seelie's just always know what's happening so I thought maybe he'd know. I just wondered, since he and Izzy weren't a thing anymore, that maybe her and Simon..."

Alec looked affronted, "Lewis and my sister?!" He scoffed, thinking of all the men he's seen on his sibling's arm. "I don't think he's her type."

"I think he's exactly her type, she just hasn't realised it yet."

"Those little egg things are incredible," Jace interrupted with his mouthful. "I think I've eaten about fifty and that spicy dip!"

"And there goes the night," The older Lightwood stood, "I'm so glad I don't have to be on the other side of your bedroom wall when that hits your digestive system."

"Ew," Clary grimaced.

"Just you wait Clarence. Anyway, I'm going to find Izzy, keep an eye on him before he breaks something valuable." He jerked his head to his parabatai.

He walked around the party, guests congregating in small groups, Lorenzo having an animated discussion with a pink warlock, some vampires lurking ominously and Meliorn. Out of place and alone amongst the other downworlders, he was stood studying the portraiture on the walls.

"Hey." Alec came up beside him.

"Hello?" The Seelie spoke as if they'd never met.

"It's Alec, head of the new York institute. We're in the cabinet meetings together, have been for months?" The Shadowhunter glowered at the other man's ignorance.

"My apologies, most nephilim are _irrelevant_."

The archer raised his brows and cleared his throat, "Have you seen Isabelle?"

"Of course, how could I not. Such an exquisite beauty. She was having an argument with a vampire somewhere near the cellar"

Alec frowned, without replying he turned and hastily looked about for access to the lower levels of the mansion. He hadn't seen Raphael here but he couldn't risk the chance he was, especially not if they were fighting. 

Clary caught him out the corner of her eye, his face contorted into a stressed scowl as he bounded out the room.

"Hey Jace," She nudged her boyfriend who whipped round bright eyed, "something's up, c'mon.

* * *

Isabelle had gone looking for Simon. She hadn't realised Meliorn would be here. Seeing the vampire get upset was a new sensation and brought up plenty of her own feelings.

She was Isabelle Lightwood, smoking hot demon-slayer, she didn't get wound up about 'boys'. Huffing as she looked about for him, thinking about their Mother's lesson, "emotions are a distraction". She thought about her Father who was disloyal and a cheat, the pain it caused her mom.

Raphael had been such a temptation. She wanted him no matter what the relationship would of been. Knowing she couldn't have him physically but still wanting him. Part of which she acknowledged was the addiction, but then there was the longing to be near him, to share herself.

Once that had all ended she had started to notice that feeling creep back in. When Simon was around she felt pulled to him, but this time without the addiction to blame.

She headed down a corridor that ran parallel to the ballroom. At the end were stone steps leading down to a basement adorned with elegant arches and a series of cellars and dooways. A few guests were milling about in the nearby hallway. 

She found him down the steps nearly missing him as his dark suit blended in with the shadows. Facing the masonry, his arm up against the marble wall, forehead pressed against it.

Her heels clicked as she gently broached the stairs, casting a large shadow down into the clearing. Simon straightened up quickly, sniffing and rubbing his eye.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked softly but her tone came out somewhat harsh.

"S'nothin' I'm okay. Just, y'know I think Lorenzo must have cats or something 'cause-"

"Are you crying?!" Her strong hand gripping his chin as her painted nails squished his cheeks.

"I told you," He mumbled as his mouth was squeezed, "I have allergies, I think maybe I saw a-"

She let go of his face and scowled at him, the couple of glasses of wine urged her to spill her secrets, teetering on the edge she bit her lip. Simon rubbed his face and looked at her quizzically, "What?!"

Isabelle's head snapped round at him, "Just say something! Because I am so confused Simon! One minute you're all over Clary the next it's Maia but still it's Clary and now me and it's _still_ Clary, but no...you get all upset over Meliorn asking me if I'm dating? Do you like me or no?"

Simon was stunned by the outburst. Izzy always seemed hard-wearing. Alec was the emotional one. He forgot that she was still half mundane, although he was certain that blaming their feelings on their human side was simply a way to encourage them to not feel.

"Of course I like you. You're sexy, you're super smart and you are so caring. Isabelle you are like no one I've ever met and like every superhero at the same time."

She crossed her arms, nothing she hadn't really heard before.

"I got thrown into this world and Clary was, well she was a bit of a dick. She forgot about me and yeah all that stuff was going on with her mom but it was you who kept texting me. When I came back from the dead and Alec was being, _well_ Alec, you constantly touched base with me making sure I was okay. 

You helped me with Raphael, you saved me in the seelie realm and now, now everyday you keep me in your life. Clary's my best friend, she always will be but she loves Jace more then me." He cast his eye over her, the giggle of two werewolves sneaking down the hall hand-in-hand interrupted the silence, "I don't want her to love me more, but I want to feel wanted and important. I lost my home and my family and you gave me yours Isabelle."

"How endearing...Care to ditch this pathetic monologue and come back for a dance?" Meliorn stood at the top of the stairs. His shadow felt like a physical shroud.

"No thank you, I'm good here." Blinking up at him, her arms still folded across her chest.

"Your choice"

The Seelie wandered off and Simon pulled her arm and took her back towards the furthermost door. "Without you, I feel lost. I don't need Jace's angel blood to walk in the sun, when I have you by my side."

"Oh Simon." She mewled, falling forward into his arms and pressing their lips together. Closing their eyes as the two lost themselves in the lustiness of the kiss. 

A desperate hand reached behind them and found the handle of the door, the vampire pulled the Shadowhunter into the room. They broke apart for a moment, the room lit from the tiny bit of light creeping down the stairs.

"What is this?" Isabelle gasped. Her outline just visible as his eyes acclimatised to the dark. Despite being a vampire, his heightened senses didn't extend to his vision other then fixing it.

"You know, it could be lo-"

"No, this!" She pulled her phone from her bra and brightened the room with the torch. Looking round and finding the lightswitch. 

The walls were mostly lined with pictures and clippings of documents. Notes with long cursive scribble on them between the pieces. The faces in the photos were a mixture of nephilim, some familiar and some not. The Shadowhunter moved around the wall as Simon gawped at the mass of information. Imogen, Hollness, Longcullis...Isabelle swallowed as she saw her father. The new inquisitor.

"Is he some kind of warlock secret agent or what?"

"I don't know, but Alec needs to see this," Flipping her phone over and started taking photos.

"Woah, what's this weird stick?" Simon reached toward an ornate looking branch that had filigree carved into it. Crystals sat in the intricate woodwork.

"Don't touch that, you don't know what it does!" Isabelle snapped.

The door banged against the wall as the pair jumped. Alec had strode in looking ready for a fight but stopped short as he noticed his surroundings, "I thought Raphael-...what is _this_?"

"Some kind of investigation?" Izzy touched the notes, reading times and and seeing snapshots of clave officials leaving the council. "A plan, he's made notes on their movements."

Clicking and thudding sounded into the room as Clary and Jace rushed in. "Is everything al-"

The redhead opened her mouth and shut it. The couple paused a few minutes while they took in their surroundings. Jace looked at Alec, feeling the same anxiety he'd felt the other day. 

"Alec, we need to tell someone."

"No you do not." The door shut and the group spun to see Lorenzo. Before they could make a move he waved his arms and a golden burst of energy shot from his hands and wrapped around each of the friends. Holding them tightly like chains.

"You nephilim, think you can just wander where you like, touch things that don't belong to you! When I saw the three of you hurry off I knew you were up to your nefarious tricks." He spat.

"In their defence, I was the one who came in here." Simon casually mentioned.

Fierce, dark eyes turned on the vampire. "You shouldn't of come in here daylighter. None of you. _This_ , could of been avoided."

He moved to the side of the room, where the ornate staff lay on an oak desk.

"Again, the door wasn't exactly locked." Simon added.

Lorenzo ignored the retort and looked over them. Holding the staff up. "This wasn't supposed to be like this. I would of left you out of this Mr Lightwood, you and your companions have posed no threat."

"Then let us go!" Jace wriggled against the magical bindings, "I'm sure we can smooth this out right Alec?"

The warlock shook his head and chuckled, "You really are a fickle one. Strong and fearsome in battle no doubt, but you lack the wisdom of your siblings."

Clary stared at the staff wide eyed, "What are you going to do to us?!"

"Something and nothing. This, wasn't meant for you." He glared at the layout of faces on the wall.

"It's for them?" Izzy asked.

Alec just glared at the Warlock. Hoping that Magnus would arrive soon. Desperate to avoid whatever ill-fated plan that Lorenzo had cooked up.

"It won't hurt. It's a lesson, you could still stand to learn something from it, but for now at least it will keep you out the way. I must take action." He spoke calmly, brows raised as though he was telling off a child.

He raised the staff and the room brightened as the group shut their eyes at the blinding light.

* * *

The sensation of falling filled Alec with fear as his body scrabbled at the air. The velocity pulling at his eyelids and his mouth. He screamed as he hit the ground. Expecting death, or at the very least, excruciating pain. He was surprised to just feel as though he'd collapsed.

Eyes still scrunched tight, he spread his fingers out on the ground. He assumed it was the ground, it felt dusty. The smell of dry mud and rock filled his senses. The muffled sound of the others coming to helped him to dare to peek an eye open. Ground. He was right.

A shiny beetle traversed a small piece of rubble in front of him, the sound hitting his ears with a sharp clarity. He blinked, his lashes brushing at crumbs of sand as he realised he was pretty much face down in the dirt. He could see large shapes in the background, rocks, no larger than rocks. That damn warlock portaled us, he thought.

* * *

Clary coughed, dust in her throat as she'd gasped upon impact, sitting up immediately. She saw three odd shapes coming into focus, squinting around she made out Simon beside her who was stood, mouth agape.

He caught her looking and reached a hand out helping her up. She brushed off her dress, torn at the shoulder and stared out at the expanse of desert around shimmering in the heat of the sun, blazing down harshly.

A putrid smell invaded her nose. Turning her head and noticing a flicker of movement about twenty feet away, shocked by the visual acuity as she watched a dung beetle shifting it's load slowly across the hot ground.

"I-" She turned to Simon who was still staring open mouthed. She followed his gaze and gasped.

Isabelle was standing up and wobbling, "I feel so dizzy, my head..." Peering round to Clary and Simon who looked speechless. "What? Have I got-" scanning the ground for her brother's she stopped at the two shapes.

One small and one black and curled up. The black shape began to stir slowly while the former was grumbling.

Jace pushed himself up, "Angel!" He yelled, looking at Clary and Simon. They were giant. Looking away he saw Isabelle, "Woah!" Exclaiming as he took in her face.

Izzy reached a hand to her face and gasped. Feeling about and realising the bridge of her nose was gone and instead of two eyes, she had one, particularly large one. Jace stood in complete bewilderment.

"You've got one eye! You're all massive!"

"You're tiny!" Clary exclaimed. Looking at her boyfriend. He stood at just under half her size. His adult body but more compact. 

"Where's Alec?!" He turned to see the black shape stretching out. A long arm reached to poke at a bug on a rock. The creature had black skin with scruffy fur over the shoulders, running down it's back and covering the lower abdomen and tops of the legs. The fingers were unusually long and the tips were flat and padded. 

The strange beast seemed just as shocked to see its own hand as the others, as it sat up. It was somewhat human in shape, its nose like a goat's and it had two oversized rabbit-like ears that flew up in alarm as it peered down itself. Scrabbling against the ground as it went to stand.

It's legs looked like the hind legs of a dog only longer. The shaggy fur was thick round it's groin, traveling up in a line and covering from the chest upwards. Surrounding the rabbitesque face like a mane. It stumbled on unfamiliar paws and fell backwards.

Pulling itself onto its elbows it stared up at the group. The hazel eyes unmistakable.

"Alec?" Jace squeaked.

* * *

"Yeah..." The strange creature replied. "What...what is happening?"

"I don't know!" Izzy moaned. Trying to cover her eye with her hair.

"We're all, different." Jace walked over to his parabatai. "Our runes are gone."

"Clary, you look normal?" Isabelle whined "and you Simon."

The vampire licked his fangs inside his mouth. Frowning at his best friend who was checking herself for strange signs. "I'm a vampire. Still a daylighter. Clary's not normal either. She smells...she's a werewolf."

"I'm a what?!" The redhead yelped. She bent down to be nearer to Jace.

"Yeah, though I have no idea what Alec's supposed to be." Simon flinched as he looked over the oldest member of the group.

"I think he's a phouka." Izzy stepped to her brother, walking round him and choking a snort as she picked up a long black tail with a flick of hair on the end. "Dude you have a tail!"

He grabbed it protectively. "So _what, I'm_ some shapeshifting trickster?"

"We're all downworlders..." Clary realised.

* * *

"He said this was a lesson. Maybe it's to show us something about being a downworlder." Clary explained.

"So what we walk about the desert like some weird circus act until I feel sorry for Lorenzo? Meanwhile he plots away on his little psycho storyboard?" Jace paced. His little legs making it seem less impactful.

"Dear diary today-"

"Simon." Izzy reprimanded. She looked to her older brother "D'you think we can die here?"

"I hope not, we're literally stranded in a desert." Alec sighed. Trying to balance on his new legs.

Simon watched him with curiosity, brow furrowed, "So what are you again? A phouka?"

"It's a shapeshifting creature that's supposed to get people lost and play tricks on them. Harmless really. They can morph into a few things, mostly either a horse, a cat, a rabbit, raven, fox, goat, and a dog." Isabelle looked to him as she spoke.

"So you can fly up and find us somewhere to go for water, maybe some people?" Clary gleefully noted.

"You think I have any clue how to do that?" Alec raised a thick furry eyebrow. 

"Clary," The vampire snickered, "Just think, bugs bunny goes darkside."

"Hey," She warned, covering her hand over her mouth to suppress a smile.

"Maybe just think of being a bird?" Jace offered.

Squeezing his hazel eyes shut, his parabatai focused all of his mental energy on all things ornithological. "Anything?"

"No you're still Frank the rabbit." Simon giggled.

The older Lightwood tried again. Taking a deep breath and emptied his mind this time. Once everything felt quiet he envisioned the raven and felt a ripping pain through his muscles. The searing agony lasted a second before he opened his eyes. Instantly feeling the result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, plenty of Magnus and Alec content ahead!
> 
> Google phouka if you've never heard of it and just picture it with more of his features.
> 
> (This is not the rest of the story FYI normality does resume)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Image references for Alec's transformation states (may not use all.)
> 
> Horse:
> 
> https://images.app.goo.gl/hx3iDP3Qg3XMibTX9
> 
> Dog:
> 
> https://images.app.goo.gl/wKaYDuoDTHHMdjLx5
> 
> Wolf:
> 
> https://images.app.goo.gl/rPevNoRMMmStGL2Q6
> 
> Fox:
> 
> https://images.app.goo.gl/AqSE28pAuMnge3Rm9
> 
> Rabbit:
> 
> https://images.app.goo.gl/gMZzpbzSxfwB8WY19
> 
> Cat:
> 
> https://images.app.goo.gl/rPevNoRMMmStGL2Q6

Twitching his head up and around at the others who suddenly seemed gargantuan. Even Jace the gnome was massive. The colours of his surroundings had changed significantly, anything moving was sharply focused while background scenery seemed to blur.

The widened scope of vision threw him as he felt overwhelmed. He stretched his wings out, a gentle breeze tickling through his feathers. He looked to the others.

"Maybe a run up?" Jace suggested.

A harsh caw answered him as Alec ruffled his feathers. 

A cautionary flap as he hopped gently off the ground, wobbling as he touched back down. He repeated the action until he felt steadier.

"What about a boost?" Izzy offered, holding her hand low as he hopped on it. "Is it cruel to say you're _totally_ adorable like this."

"Y'know we have to see the goat before we get outta here." Teasing, Simon chuckled at Clary.

Remembering Hodge handling his ravens, Isabelle cupped the bird in her hands before launching him up, wings stretching straight out.

He turbulently got pulled to the side by the wind, pulling the dust and Alec along in it's gust. He flapped desperately as he tumbled down to the ground, Simon using his vampire speed to race and catch him.

" _Dude_!" He yelped as the raven clawed helplessly at his hand. 

Once settled, he pecked at the skin between his thumb and forefinger. The vampire wincing as he felt the pinch. 

"Give him here." Jace reached out.

Clary snickered, "I'm not sure how much of a boost he's going to get from you." The small, chunky man scowled at her. 

"C'mere," Isabelle took Alec gently from Simon, the bird turned and screeched at him.

"Think I definitely preferred Garvey."

The one-eyed girl chucked him up into the air again, this time he was prepared for the unstable feeling of managing his balance. Flapping as soon as he lost velocity. Pushing the air down and reaching higher.

Clary swallowed as he went up, looking to the others who stared as the raven stopped waving it's wings, gliding along the current of the wind. They all sighed in relief as he manoeuvred away, getting smaller and smaller until he disappeared over the rocks.

"So you're a werewolf?" Izzy gaped at Clary, "how does that feel?"

"I don't know, I mean I can smell everything and it's like I have a zoom lense on my eyes and nose."

Simon tittered, "Yeah, welcome to the sensory overload of demonic disease."

Jace checked in his suit, which he was thankful had been transformed with him. "This is why I hate leaving weapons and steles at the door."

Isabelle patted herself down, "My phone didn't follow me here though, that was in my bra."

Mismatched eyes were shadowed a she furrowed his brow, "So maybe not a portal then."

"Where even are we?" Clary stared, seeing desert grass poking out of small crevices in the ground. The vast expanse of dryness teased the anxious knot in her stomach.

"It looks like the Mojave desert, or somewhere like that." Hands on his hips, his suit jacket hanging off his elbows, turned to see the others looking at him quizzically, "What? I used to play an RPG about space robots Vs cowboys and this looks kinda like the art from the guidebooks."

"You are such a nerd." The gnome scoffed.

A sharp sound above them pulled their attention as a black shape circled from above.

They all looked up, Simon turning to Jace, "So do we just shout and say hey and hope that's our morophosised corvid?"

"Don't be an idiot, if it was Alec why would he just screech at us from there."

Simon opened his mouth to speak before Isabelle butted in, "Guys, he doesn't know how to land." She waved her hands to get them to spread out.

"We'll catch you!" She yelled.

"It's a good job nobody's around, this would be a hard one to explain."

Alec staggered his decent, till he was a couple of metres off the ground. Izzy held her arm out as he dropped onto it, she quickly pulled her other arm up to catch him as he rocked. Putting him down.

The older Lightwood thought about being himself again, not too sure how to get back to his other state, luckily this was all he needed as the piercing agony rippled through him. His siblings and friends were normal height again, Jace aside.

"So, I found a town about five miles out."

"That's great! Clary grinned down at her boyfriend.

Izzy brushed sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand, "So where are we?"

The black creature's ears dropped, he felt uneasy at the readability of his feelings, "It's not really the _where_ that's the problem..."

The gnome blinked mismatched eyes, "What has Lorenzo done." 

"I think..." Alec spoke slowly, "He's sent us backwards somehow."

Jace balled his fists and exhaled sharply, "You better mean like he's dropped us backwards across the map-"

"Dude, has he doctor-who'd us to another time?!"

"Don't be silly Simon, Alec?" Izzy peeked at her brother, eyes wide.

"For once, Lewis is right, although I don't understand what relevance Lorenzo having a PHD would have to us being here, or if he even has one-"

"Hold up!" Jace stomped, looking like a small child having a strop in a toyshop. "We're in the past? That's not even possible, not even Magnus could-"

"No he can't." Alec added, "I asked him about it once."

Simon was the only one who didn't appear to be devastated. Hands in his pockets as he gleefully peered between them. "So I guess we go and play wild west, downworld style?"

"We can hardly go anywhere with mundanes with half of us looking like this." Small hands gestured down his body and across at Isabelle and Alec.

"I can sweep my hair across, we're going to need water and shelter soon Jace."

Clary looked at them all dressed in fine gowns and suits apart from Alec, who's fur covered him. "We could say you're a child, or you have dwarfism?"

"That could be risky depending on what century we're in." The black creature mentioned. 

"Well, I guess we walk," Simon slapped his hands together rubbing, once Izzy had covered most of her eye. It still looked obvious to them but they hoped it would be enough for now.

"Urm guys?" Alec mumbled. 

"Oh yeah, how could you fit in..." Clary rubbed her head, the heat and thirst for water making her brain feel foggy.

"What about a dog? Or no a horse, it's a long walk for little legs," Simon suggested, holding his lips in his teeth to try to suppress the laugh that beckoned to be released. "You could take Jace."

Alec scowled before he screwed his eyes shut, his body tense as the terrible feeling tore through his body. He had to blink a few times. Turning his large head side to side the binocular vision more challenging then the raven's.

He was led in the dust, four strong legs tucked underneath him. His coat was black as expected and spools of dark mane tickled his wide neck. He summoned his back legs into action, falling onto his face as he worked out how to move all four limbs in unison.

"If anyone asks, his name is Bambi." Simon chuckled taking his jacket off and slinging it over his shoulder.

Alec flicked his long tail in annoyance. Walking forward slowly as he picked up the familiar sway, having trained in horseback archery at the academy.

"Can someone give me a leg up?" Jace huffed, disgruntled as Clary picked him up by the shoulders and placing him into the horse's back. She snorted as he crossed his arms, kicking his legs and clicking at his parabatai.

In response, he brayed loudly, snorting and fluttering his lips. Reaching to nip his ankles.

"Alright, alright!"

* * *

It was a long walk in the heat. Izzy, who was well accomplished in many areas whilst wearing ridiculous heels, was faltering as the strappy material cut into her feet with each step. Her balance making her buckle on her foot as the rocky ground gave her no support.

Alec turned and nickered, throwing his head at her and jerking it toward his back. 

She gratefully accepted. Slinging her shoes off and pulling herself up behind Jace. 

Clary, who was also struggling, looked pleadingly at Isabelle, not wanting to ask Alec outright and encroach on his personal space.

"Hey Clary come on, you're toes are bleeding."

Stopping mid plod, Alec turned to her, snorting and she could of sworn he rolled his eyes. Izzy gripped her arm and helped her swing up, the redhead gripping her friend's bicep as she mustered the energy to lift her leg over.

'I don't suppose-?"

A harsh whinny cut Simon off, who nodded his head smiling.

* * *

As they approached the town, the girls and Jace hopped off. Alec nudging at them with his snout. He shifted down into a black dog, scruffy fur sticking out characteristically.

They passed a large wooden sign that looked recently repainted, "Boldworth."

"Sounds good." Simon nodded. The arid atmosphere had no impact on his energy levels and despite his biological status, he felt and looked more alive then the others.

They walked down the wide, dusty street. The sun heading down from it's peak but not quite sunset. Horses were tied to hitching rails, muscles twitching as flies surrounded them. The clapboard buildings lined them either side, a number of businesses advertised on large painted wooden planks. Men sat in the shade of the porches of their buildings.

Leaning forward at the sight of the young women in their dresses. Most of them appeared to be older, smoking and coughing. Some drinking unabashedly from dark bottles. 

"Howdy partner!" The vampire approached one. "Do you know where we might find a place to rest and eat and," Glancing back at the girls, "Get some new clothes?"

"Howdy?" Jace muttered.

Alec sat by Isabelle. His nose twitching as he picked up the sickly smell of perfume, turning his head and panting as he pinpointed a slightly taller building. Made of brick, shutters closed. A long sign with elegant wording _"La Belle."_

"Young man, you ain't wanna be stoppin' 'n this town. Keep movin' thataways' 'n you'll fin' the station. Train'll pass though 'n the mornin'."

Simon turned to the others, Clary looked beat, her pale skin looked even paler and Izzy's head was drooping.

"Uh, no...here will do. You got a hotel or something?"

One of the other men snickered. "What you think this place is? Virginia?!"

"That's enough." An older woman poked her head out of the brass shop. "Come in here, your boy and those poor girls look like they're gonna drop dead any second."

She ushered them inside the building, Alec padding behind them. The woman grabbed a broom and swatted at him, "No animals, get!"

He yelped as she whipped his hind. Jace instinctively ran for him. "Uh," Simon started.

"He's our son's dog." Izzy pleaded. "Please, we were robbed and he's the only thing we have left."

The middle aged woman put her hands on her wide hips. Her hair falling from behind a cotton cap. "If he defecates in my property I'll lash him." Giving a stern look to Alec and then Jace.

Simon bent down to Jace's level, smiling wickedly with his back to the woman, "You here that little Johnny? Keep an eye on fluffy for this nice lady okay? He ruffled the blond mop of hair, reaching out for Alec who snarled quietly with his teeth bared.

She walked them round to a small bedroom at the back at on the second floor. "You're lucky you found us. A lotta folk get lost roun' here." She pulled blankets from a rustic wardrobe. Scanning over Isabelle and Clary. "You two look indecent. What is this?" Running her hand down the black velvet of Izzy's gown.

Clary's was an emerald silk. "You're fancy types aint'cha'?"

They all nodded.

The old lady's eyes widened as she lingered on the women's jewellery. "What did they rob exactly?" Squinting between the two.

"Oh." Isabelle touched the shimmering crystal necklace. Unclasping it and pouring it in a delicate pile in the woman's old, worn hands. Staring intently into her wrinkled face.

The woman's mouth shut as she folding her fingers over the silver. "Well, that's too bad." She winked. "I'm Margaret, that sour old coot outside is Harry. Tomorrow, we'll get ya' to the station. I can pay, this'll more then cover the expense."

"Thank you Margaret." Clary smiled at her gratefully.

"You two'll need somethin' to wear. Else folk'll think you're one' a' them," She jerked her head toward the wall that faced the main street. Alec remembered the overpowering scent of alcohol and flowers. He wandered over to the window, up on his hind legs he peered through the dirty pane of glass. 

"What's one of them and why would we not want to be one?" Simon questioned, sitting down on the small bed, Clary frowning at him as he then quickly stood back up.

"They're women of the night..." She peered round the door before whispering to the three adults, Jace getting the hint and sitting with Alec. "Some say they're wicked. Harry swears they're, eating folk."

The three exchanged glances. Alec turned his head to smell the perfume again. Jace absentmindedly scratching the fur on his back.

Margaret picked out two long skirts and two long sleeve, thin blouses from the cupboard. "These belonged to our Annie, she's gone East with her husband, she won't miss'em."

"Thank you. It's very kind of you to take in strangers." Isabelle searched. Taking the folded like of clothes.

"Well, as much as I don't follow any' o' that superstition, I can't help but wonder you're not safer in here." She looked over Simon with a curious expression. "S'pecially him."

"Why?" Both girls said in unison.

"Young men, have a habit of turnin' up and disappearin' before they even had time to flip a coin for ale."

She brushed her hands down her apron and peered at the group. "I set blankets for you's, got some stew cookin', I'll give you a shout for it. Water is in the well out back, outhouse further up."

She stood in the doorway. "Oh an' just stay inside. Bad folk come out to play at night, you don' wan' your boy mixin' wi' those sorta' folk."

Once she'd left, the girls ushered the men out the room. Simon skipped down the stairs and outside with a tin jug, Jace and Alec behind him. Alec having to side step down the stairs as he had trouble.

Trotting alongside his parabatai who was only a few inches taller then him, he looked out along the back row of houses. A few women were outside chasing chickens and hanging out linens, but beside the sound of livestock, the town was quiet.

Simon set the full jug down so Alec could drink before carrying it back upstairs.

Clary wore a camel, ankle length skirt with a white frilled blouse. Izzy wore the same but her skirt was pale green. They both had on flat-heeled black boot shoes. Clary grumbled as her feet were a size too small and slipped about. Pulling the laces as tight as they could go to stay on.

Jace wolf-whistled at them and the redhead bent to kiss him. When the door was shut, Alec transformed into his anthropomorphic state.

"That's better." He sighed, "Oh and Simon, you ever call me ' _fluffy_ ' and try to pet me again, I will kill you."

"So what do we do now?" Izzy asked.

"Drink, sling guns and try not to catch tuberculosis?" Jace jested, his arm resting on Clary's thigh. The two sat together on the floor. Izzy and Simon sat on the bed and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Alec's ears drooped and he inwardly cursed.

"What's the matter hermano?" His sister flicked gentle eyes over him. He sat against the opposite wall, facing her. His outstretched leg nearly touching Clary's. 

"Just, I'm thinking, we've been here for a whole afternoon. That's at least six hours or more. What happened to Magnus when he arrived at the party? I hope he's safe. Then there's the institute..."

"I'm sure he's fine," Clary stroked his fuzzy foot, his tail flicked of it's own accord.

"Magnus is badass Alec," The gnome leant forward to peek into his hazel eyes, "He's probably whipping up a spell right now to get us back. Till then, we try and figure out a way to get back on our own. If we're downworlders, then maybe there's a warlock here or somewhere we can find one!"

Nodding his fluffy head, Alec gave a small smile. Nearly jumping out his skin when a sharp knock caught their attention. 

"Stews out!"

They all headed down the stairs, Alec side stepping again as he regained dog form.

They all sat, Jace had been ungraciously picked up by the woman and plonked into a wooden chair with taller legs and a bar across the front. "E's strange lookin' 'ur lad?" Harry casually regarded.

Margaret thumped him on the arm, "Sorry about him."

"He's...he has had some issues, health issues." Isabelle rubbed her brother's back.

"So he's yours?" The kind woman asked, smiling at her and trying to avoid eye contact with the 'child.'

"Ours," Simon replied, pushing his food around and pretending to eat.

Alec led on the floor by his chair and huffed out a sigh, letting his eyes fall shut and trying to ignore the rumble in his belly.

"So y'all sisters?"

"In law," Clary joined the charade. "He's my brother." Smiling at the vampire, her words didn't feel pretend.

"Why d'you cover such a pretty face with your hair like that?" Margaret inquired of Izzy. The dark haired girl suddenly felt hot and Alec lifted his head as he smelled fear in her sweat. Clary had also caught the scent. "There was an accident."

"-When I was born, I just can't show it..." His sister was floundering under the pressure and Alec wished he was human. Sitting up he rested his head on her leg.

She smiled down at his hazel eyes, rubbing his head.

Harry, who was watching Simon play with his food, stared suspiciously. The vampire had noticed and was thinking of a way out when he noticed the dog. Crashing his elbow down on the wooden bowl, tipping the meaty stew onto the floor.

"Oh damn it!"

Margaret went to stand, "there's a little bit left-"

"-No!" Simon stood suddenly and yelped, "I had enough thank you, I couldn't take anymore. You've been so nice to us as it is."

A small belch sounded from underneath the table, Alec had settled down by Izzy's feet, belly satiated. He felt completely undignified but knew there was no other option.

They all bid their new friends goodnight and went up to the room as the sky began to darken outside.

* * *

They were all chatting amongst themselves when Simon's head snapped up. Alec and Clary's noses twitched too.

"Blood, fresh blood." The vampire muttered, his belly growled for his attention.

"I thought it was metal," Clary pondered.

"It's human." Simon continued, stepping up and inhaling deep breaths as if to quench the thirst, but only egging it on.

Isabelle stood up and pulled one of the blankets over her shoulders, "You need to eat, we need to find an animal, a chicken or something."

"You heard what the old timer said," Jace warned, standing up and running a hand through his hair. "I don't fancy being a light snack for whatever's out there."

"Then we go together." Alec said, pulling a large blanket found himself.

"Is that a good idea?" Clary warned.

"If I see anyone, I'll change."


	15. Chapter 15

They wandered out, the air held a chill to it, a noticeable contrast to the blaring heat of the open desert. The sound of janky ragtime tunes echoed around the dark street. Horses could be heard from different parts of the town, a couple were hitched outside the brick building where the music was coming from.

Light poured from the windows that were no longer shuttered and women in loose blouses and corsets sat on the ledges, cigarettes in long holders. They giggled and cooed as the group approached.

Alec smelt the same offensive perfume, not strong enough however to coat the scent of blood. He could tell from the intensity that there was a lot of it, he pondered at the horse's out front and decided that he probably didn't want to know.

"Well hello strangers." A whiskey rough voice purred out. A tall woman with crimson hair lingered in the front entrance. Wearing a leather corset and a bustle, the front part of the skirt was ruched up to reveal thighs in stockings held up by suspenders. Alec was reminded of Magnus again that evening.

He hung back, shrouded by the blanket and the night sky.

"Why don't you come on in? We have some, guests already. The more the merrier.

Simon's nose was flooded with the scent of his food. He felt like a shark, the impulse was taking over as he stepped toward her. She sniffed him and stood back alarmed.

"You...you are _different_?" She rounded on him, then turned to the redhead and her dark haired friend. She inhaled deeply. "My my, what an assortment of curiosity."

Clary and Isabelle looked between themselves. Jace stood in the dark behind Alec.

"Pray tell, what are you? She looked at Izzy. "You smell, antique."

"What are you?" The Shadowhunter retorted.

"Come inside and I'll show you. The skin walker and the little one too."

Jace stared at his parabatai who shrugged. They followed the mysterious woman into the building. It felt warm and was teeming with females sprawled in all manners across the furniture. 

Most were in some state of undress, fanning themselves in a dignified fashion, their eyes following the newcomers. The oldest Shadowhunter stepped into the lavish room cautiously, slowly slipping the hood down.

"Skinwalker." One gasped. They stared but didn't seem too deterred nor shocked by his appearance.

A large bar sat amongst the satin loveseats and ornate vases. The piano in the far corner was being played by a woman in a striped dress, another leant against it and stroked the player's cheek. Simon scanned the room and noted the crystal decanters on the bar, dark, red liquid pooling in a puddle underneath the vessel. No other patrons to be seen.

"Would you like some?" The crimson haired woman offered, "Freshly squeezed."

Simon felt hypoglycemic as the hunger in him made him wilt. He turned to Isabelle who shrugged politely, knowing there was no other option and he was starving. Nodding back at the offer as another seductress brought over a full tumbler. The thick liquid quickly disappearing down his throat, she giggled and bought him another.

"You're all vampires?" Alec scanned them.

"Yes, so is your friend here. We've not had the pleasure of meeting a male one of our kind before..." She preened, stroking Simon's tanned cheek.

" _Hands off_." Izzy scathed, wishing for the comforting feeling of her whip around her wrist.

The woman dramatically pulled her hand away. Sauntering toward the back of the room by a closed door, speaking as her hips swayed, "It's brave of you to venture here. No doubt the locals warned you?" She turned and gazed flirtatiously.

"Yes, but we-" Clary began, holding her arms tight to her chest as a bare chested blonde caressed a lock of her ginger hair.

"-Have no common sense when it comes to following the rules," Alec replied sardonically. Approaching the woman. "We aren't from here, this time, perhaps even this world. We're looking for a warlock."

The vampiress grinned, her teeth were sharpened and the oldest Lightwood refrained from flinching back. Without blinking or taking her gaze from his hazel eyes she rapped on the door.

"Cynthia darlin', there's some creatures from another time asking for a warlock."

The sound of several locks being opened resounded in the room as the lusty pianist had stopped their joyful tune. All eyes tuned in on the door as it opened a slither.

"I told you not to interrupt me unless it's life or death." A harsh and genderless voice rasped out.

"But Cynth, there's something slightly _vintage_ about our guests you would appreciate."

The door creaked forward as a beaked face poked round. Eyes wide, glasses perched on the end of her nose. She noted Alec, then Jace and Izzy. Pausing on the others before stepping out. The beak was an extension of a regular human face, but a smattering of feathers could be seen under her shirt collar.

She wore wide legged breeches, a shirt and suspenders, spectacles tucked half in the pocket of the linen long-sleeve.

"Well well, you weren't lying."

"Have you ever known me to lie?" The crimson haired woman stroked Cynthia's greying auburn hair.

"Every day of your goddamn life Abilene."

Cynthia stepped toward Alec. He remained neutral as she squinted at him, before pulling her glasses on.

" _You're_ a warlock?" He blurted.

"Why what were ye' expectin'?! I was just gonna' burst out sparklin' like druse, wrapped in silks with a bottle o' champagne in my hand?" She put her hands in her pockets and rocked on her heels.

Alec glanced at the others who just looked stunned, "Well actually, yeah. You are old?"

A smike quirked in Cynthia's cheek beside her beak, "Of course I'm old. I've lived over a millennia." Her voice losing the western lilt and slipping into something unrecognisable.

"But, surely you're immortal?" He stuttered.

"What creature carries such hubris. What a notion to hold that one cannot die."

His heart stammered in his chest. Perhaps this _was_ another dimension. Even Valentine managed to manipulate portals with seelie magic to travel beyond the earthly realm, there was no knowing that a powerful warlock such as Lorenzo couldn't do something akin to that.

Wiping her glasses on her sleeve before putting then back on, Cynthia saw the confusion on the phouka's face. "I destroyed the greater demon Jorom, a former prince of hell. My father. To assassinate one's own source to power is also to deplete one's own."

"Why would you do that?" Jace piped in.

"For the sake of this wretched humanity. His crimes against the human world were many. As a product of his power, I was the only defence against him."

"Can you make a portal?" Jace interrupted, stepping forward, trying to not feel intimidated as everyone leered down at him.

"What is a portal?" Cynthia asked kindly.

Jace turned to his parabatai desperately. The older brother just stood stupified. Worried that they never would make it back, worried that he may never see Magnus again. Or Max, or his mom...

"So killing him took away your powers?" Clary asked.

"No," Cynthia leant against the back of the plush loveseat in the middle of the room. The vampires all sat silently as she spoke. "I was purified. The demon half of me was destroyed, I am, mortal. As a fallen angel, Jorom's soul ascended back to heaven upon his death. I could of used a tethering spell to trap his essence in Edom, however that is knowledge I had not yet learned."

"So if you'd tethered him you killed him, you would be mortal and have powers?" Isabelle gasped, Alec felt her eyes boring into his back.

"Yes."

"But you're _powerless_? Hence the mark exposure?" The older Shadowhunter questioned. His chest rising and falling quickly as his heart hammered.

"This is simply a scar of sorts. Defeating Jorom and purifying me, an ultimate battle inside my soul of angelic and demonic. To access my power to it's full capacity meant to not withhold an ounce of magic on something as trivial as a mask. I remain as I was when I was blessed."

"That's so awesome man." Simon shook his head. "What a badass."

"Sadly I now have to hide away here behind this enigmatic bunch. Luckily they keep me safe." A soft smile was shared between Abilene and Cynthia.

The others cooed fondly at their old friend, "What else are we supposed to do. We gotta stick together, our type." The crimson haired woman beamed.

"So what's the whole thing about you guys eating people, or is that true?" Clary questioned. Alec turned to Abilene, the Shadowhunter in him felt the need to investigate such an accusation, but he reminded himself that his own perception was handed down, inherently bred into each nephilim, the distrust of the other species.

"Well, sometimes the odd fella passes through," a brunette with a large mole above her lip replied candidly.

"We only take the bad ones...cheatin', wanna beat us, telling' us we're no good" Said another.

"We let them go in the morning, no one tells tales of La Belle, because they don't remember." A voice from the edge of the room supplied.

"You see," Abilene held her arms outward, gesturing at her family of vampires, "We simply rearrange the memories of those who knock on our door. Those rumours were jus' a fun detail we dropp't in there. As a rule, we get permish'n for our food. If there's no visitors, we hunt animals. A few guests have gotten away in the light of the mornin' but I can't see anyone believin' them, nor them comin' back.

The group of friends felt easier at the dispelling of the superstitious stories.

"Enough talk of rumours ladies, how about we give our guests a drink, something strong and we talk about what's going on with you?"

* * *

Isabelle felt wrong for not inquiring as to the location of Simon's drink. He was topped up routinely by the vampires who batted their eyelashes at him. She felt jealous and stupid. Giving herself a break, she pulled her hair out of her face and started to chuck back whiskey shots.

She laughed as the night went on and caught snatches of moments around her. The pianist snogging the women beside her heartily, plonking on the keys as they got carried away. Simon gesturing with his hands no doubt sharing some entertaining story about his mundane life. Clary and Jace with their lips locked. 

She swayed as she fell about the room, knocking over a fancy vase, a chorus of laughter without faces melted in her mind. The quizzical arch of her brother's furry brow as he tried to hold her. She yanked on his tail, her hands slipping over the soft hair as she fell backwards. She felt comfy. Her hair licked around her face as she closed her large eye. The comforting sound of fun and the warmth of whiskey in her belly sending her off.

* * *

Alec sat with Cynthia. He entertained her with stories of Magnus, Catarina and little Madzie. Filling her in on life as a downworlder in modern day New York. She didn't appear to know what a Shadowhunter was, he found this odd as his species had been around longer then her. 

As the alcohol kicked in, he let his guard down and openly ached over his partner's mortality. Asking her how she felt about ageing and dying. The polite warlock reminded him that each person's experiences are different and then went on to question him in depth about portals.

He staggered around, seeing Jace and Clary in some bizarre embrace. His small frame tucked against hers looked a picture. He moved on to suddenly feel a tug as Isabelle grasped at his tail, her eye wide as she laughed at him, tripping backwards over someone's leg, her hand slipping over his fur.

He scooped her up, nudging Clary and Jace who then pulled Simon away from the fawning women. Outside the dark brass shop, Clary took Izzy's shoulder and helped her up the stairs, Alec on four legs again, pushed his nose against the door to their room. 

Clary set her friend on the bed, laying down beside her. Jace pulled himself up and settled between them. They were all tired and pleasantly drunk, unused to the undiluted liquors of the early 18th century.

"I guess we'll have the floor?" Simon pined. He rolled out the cushioned blanket and curled up on it, a colourful hand-woven shawl draped over his torso. Alec lay next to his back, just shy of touching. His eyes flicking up at the bed before sighing and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

He fell into a deep sleep. His mind taking him to a place of comfort. Sitting across from Magnus in his office, the fire crackling as they poured over their work. Magnus with a thick tome, the dusty pages turning very so often, the worn fabric of the cover frayed.

Alec peered at the strands tickling the warlock's fingers. Staring at the bejewelled hands. Those hands. There was a whole world of knowledge and practice behind them.

Remembering the first time he felt the cupping of his cheek, the soft tracing of runes on his back. The more intimate boundaries they explored. The first time the magic was diffused in his palms as time slowed, allowing the skin to meet skin as Magnus's hands undressed him for the first time. The brush of knuckles against the hair of his chest. Tracing down.

Ringed fingers carding through his hair as they lay, panting, naked in the silk sheets. Alec kissed those fingers, holding the warlock's hand against his chest. The tanned palm pressed against his heart, a promise.

* * *

The sound of a rooster calling in the morning stirred Clary awake. Soft light poured into the window and lit up her face, the warm rays washing over Isabelle who was snoring open mouthed. A heat against her chest reminded her of Jace. He looked soft as he slept. She peeled away slowly and sat up.

Looking down she saw Simon flat on his back, one arm on his chest and the other curled around the scruffy, black canine that was Alec. Alec who was led on his back, paws in the air and head lolled over Simon's arm, face pressing into his chest. 

Clary surpressed a snigger.

"Wha-...what time is-"

"Ssh!" Clary whispered at Isabelle who was groggily pulling herself upright. Jace shifted awake too and she held her finger to her lips as he opened his mismatched eyes.

She jerked her head toward the unlikely pair on the floor, Alec's hind leg twitching out, his hairy tail beating gently against the floorboards.

Jace gave an awkward smike, whispering, "I would kill for a camera right about now."

"I would kill for some bacon." Izzy grumbled hoarsely.

The sound of footsteps creaked past them and down the stairs. The thin walls not holding back, Simon's acute hearing jolted him and thusly the dog. The two paused staring at each other for a second before Alec rolled onto his front scrabbling to get away, the vampire standing and brushing off stray black hairs.

"Y'know, if you wanted a cuddle man, you just have to ask."

A low growl answered him. 

* * *

They all headed downstairs. Margaret had made porridge, much to Isabelle's disappointment. Alec had lucked out and was being given pieces of bread and salted butter by Harry who was sipping a hot mug of coffee.

Simon came in through the open back door having gone to the outhouse. He had a somewhat grim expression on his face but quickly plastered on a grin for the owners of the house.

"We're only one a' two houses what's got one of 'em fancy toilets." Margaret said proudly.

"Don't know what yer boastin' for is' jus' a dirty great hole in the ground." Harry scoffed, chucking the last bit of his bread at the black dog.

They chatted and enjoyed stories from the old couple when a low rumble sounded from outside. The old woman gave a startled look at her husband before nodding at him. They both jumped in aaa practiced manner and shuttered the windows.

The noise had gotten louder as the sound of galloping echoed on the main street. Izzy and Clary peered through gaps in the wood, a band of men in leather chaps and dusters were dismounting their horses. Strange weapons gathered on their backs and on heavy belts.

"What's happening?" Simon asked, pushing a stool so Jace could see. Alec skipped out the back door and quietly moved down the side of the house, crawling on his belly and laying low as he watched the ominous figures approach La Belle.

Margaret pulled a block rifle from a perch above the mantelpiece, checking it for cartridges before loading it, "These lot came by last month. Seems they tryin' to have those girls at the brothel. Folks been tryin' to snap up property in these small towns. Only last time it ended up in a gun fight."

Harry pulled the rifle from her and perched the barrel in a purpose made hole, peering through a slit above it. "Don't be foolish gal, they ain't comin' for us. They comin' to do God's work and banish these heathens."

Izzy looked behind her and noticed Alec's lack of presence. Jace caught her eye and quietly snuck out, rounding on the black dog, glancing betwixt themselves.

It was hard to see the men's faces under wide brimmed hats. One stepped forward holding a book in one hand with a crucifix on the cover. 

He pounded a gloved fist on the door. "Won't you kind ladies spare a moment of hospitality for a weary bunch of travellers?!" He yelled as no response sounded.

He thumped again. The long nose of a shotgun pointed out from a top floor window, a muffled voice replied, Jace looked to Alec who picked up the voice of Cynthia.

"We don't take large groups. Go on now, get before I take that hat off ya'!"

"Now now, that's no way to speak to your betters is it now. In fact, we're not here for you wares Ma'am, we just wanna spread the good word of the lord to you and your employees. Now what could be the harm in that?" The leader of the group turned to the others who all grinned. Each readying themselves with weapons. 

Jace frowned, he'd studied mundane history with Valentine and knew that swords and axes were not readily in the arsenal of western gangs and groups. These weren't even post-revolution weapons. His eyebrows jumped as he suddenly realised what he was looking at, just as the leather-clad man threw a strong kick into the door tossing the Bible aside.

The sound of women screaming rang out and the bang of a gun going off reverberated loudly.

Inside the brass shop, the three friends jumped.

"We should help them!" Clary said desperately.

"What are we going to do? We have no weapons?!" Izzy hissed, mindful of present company.

They watched in horror as one of the men dragged a howling woman by her hair, Alec recognised her as the pianist from last night, her skin blistering and popping in the light of the sun.

Her cries were piercing as she burnt alive in the light. The group seemed to find this entertaining and delighted as another was bought out. 

Alec barked sharply, Jace grabbing him by the scruff and pulling him out of view.

"I know, I know!" He whisper-shouted. "But they'll kill us too."

He was right. All they could do was sit by. They were outnumbered and outdrawn. The screams both in and out the building began to lessen until gradually they stopped. The pounding of hooves starting fast in the dirt took Alec's attention to a flicker of colour darting past the back of La Belle.

He caught the scent of Cynthia. His heart pounded as she whipped at her horse's withers with the reins, spurring it on. Having to cut into the main street to escape the town.

The creature turned on a hairpin, the gang laughing as the leader pulled a pair of silver bolas from his belt. Twirling them in the air before launching them forward. The thick fibrous rope twisting round the mare's legs and bringing it crashing into the dirt, writhing about and causing a flurry of dust as Cynthia desperately tried to escape the weight of the beast on her leg. Yelling as she thrashed about.

The dark figure approached her. He held a familiar blade to her head, bellowing loud. "Warlock Ghurdan, you are hereby dispatched by the order of Raziel, sent back to the hellish lands from whence you came."

He grinned to the others before taking a solemn tone. "For the honour of Jonathan Shadowhunter, I hereby execute you. Do you have any last words?"

Her eyes widened as she recognised the words from her conversation with Alec the previous evening. Remembering what he'd told her about his kind. She sat peacefully, eyes closed despite the threat of certain imminent death.

"b’awt nãd’ ě jim gěm jõ b’awt ě gakh sob d’ǎl dě awm."

"Yeah? Fuck you too bitch." He swung viciously and cut her throat. Blood spraying over the still frantic body of her horse. Her hand wavered by her throat for a moment, body shuddering as her killer grabbed her by the beak.

Holding her upright, dead weight pulling at his arm, he dug the seraph blade into her face where her beak met the flesh. Alec winced and looked away as the nauseating sound of sawing was the only noise in the silent street.

A thud marked the sound of the warlock's body hitting the ground. Defiled as the Shadowhunter raised her bloody beak proudly. A trophy from the hunt.

It took everything in him to not rush out there and tear his face off. For Cynthia, for Magnus and his people. Jace's fist balled, still gripping tightly in the black fur. The pinch of his skin gave him the grounding he needed to resist getting them all killed.

The Shadowhunter's rejoiced between themselves, jumping back onto their horses. One spat at the ground by the waste of dead bodies.


	16. Chapter 16

Once they were sure the coast was clear, Alec and the others made their way to view the massacre. Doors opened and the townsfolk peered out. Some genuflecting at the sight of the burnt bodies.

"We need to bury these people." Isabelle looked across the old sun-worn faces. Grunts and groans waved through the small crowd.

"Let the birds take 'em. Ain't proper to give ritual to creatures of sin." A twangy accent

Clary helped up the blood splattered horse, steadying it by the reins as Alec snuck into the brothel, no one looking twice at the dog.

It was a brutal scene. Stakes driven into the chests of the vampires who weren't burnt alive in the daylight, their faces forever frozen in a piercing shriek. Broken shards of glass and splintered furniture littered the small space, he slowly weaved between the debris. Hoping for a sign of survivors but absolutely sure there were none.

The door to Cynthia's office was open, a long line of locks were bolted down the edge. He stepped inside and eyed the tiny room. A large desk sat in the corner, surrounded by shelves with a myriad of objects crowding them. Jars of oddities and other trinkets. Pictures and papers on the wall, warrant posters and bounties amongst them. He saw listed crimes, reports of bizarre activities. It seemed she was tracking the movements of her own kind.

The downworld network seemed so much smaller and yet so large at the same time. Alec put that down to lack of technology.

As he made his way out, a glint of silver caught his eye. No, adamas. The small dagger protruding from the neck of Abilene. He went to pull the blade from her neck, gripping the handle in his jaw and placing a paw against her. He yanked, the embedded blade not giving easily, as he yanked again her hand quickly flew to his throat. 

Taloned nails digging into the flesh as he yelped loudly. The blade had severed her vocal chords as she made desperate, harsh sounds. Her grip weakening just as Clary and the others ran in.

She quickly pulled the vampire's dead arm away, hastily removing the weapon. The angelic runes for fortitude and strength carved into it. She wiped it unceremoniously on the nearby loveseat, then passed it to Simon who slid it into the back of his suit pants, hiding underneath the jacket.

"They were Shadowhunters?" She whispered. Jace and Izzy were crunching over the glass toward them.

"I guess so, we've been around two thousand years." Izzy answered her, shaking her head at the carnage. She picked up a wide brimmed hat from a console table and pulled it firmly over her face.

Jace reached and took Clary's hand, "They leave the bad bits out the books because a lot of it went unaccounted."

Simon was silent, his people strewn about like a routine extermination. It seemed so quick and easy to destroy them. Like they didn't fight back.

"Can we stay," He said through gritted teeth, "I want to make sure they're put to rest."

* * *

It was the decision of the deputy of a nearby town, who rode in that afternoon to build a pyre. Simon offered to wrap the bodies in linen out of respect and to protect Cynthia and the others from their true identities being revealed. Isabelle picked flowers whilst Clary and Jace searched for personal effects. The valuables already looted by the citizens of Boldworth. They tutted loudly at Jace being in the ' _place of abomination_ ', despite their own incorrigible crimes.

Once it was dark, the pyres were lit. It was a quiet funeral as no one outside their little group attended. On the outskirts of town, the five sat and watched as the bodies burned, stacked in layers of wood.

"Ave at-"

"No, Isabelle." Simon silenced her. "It's not right, not when they were killed by..."

He trailed off. His usual chirpy self had been dormant the entirety of the day, traumatised by the sheer violence of it all. It reminded him of when Jace activated the soul sword, only he had still felt like an outsider to both nephilim and downworlder at the time. This though, he knew how significant this was and simultaneously how insignificant it was to the people responsible. To the people who wrote the history books and even to those still reading them.

He looked at Alec, still in dog form sitting solemnly and respectfully by the fires. Scanning over his other friends who talked quietly between themselves. The gentle smile on Izzy's face and the cheeky grin on Jace's. They were sad and horrified at the deaths, but it was drilled into them that this was normal. He could hardly blame them for not being so aggravated, but looking at Alec, he knew it was possible for them to understand and want to fight for change.

A sharp ringing began to sound in his ear, he reflexively raised his hand and cupped it, the flames before him seemed to glow brighter and brighter until he was being blinded by a veil of intense white. Yelling as he fell to the ground, only his knees never hit the ground. He continued to fall, spiralling out of control, he felt like Alice as she fell down the rabbit hole.

* * *

Rocketing down he shouted, then remembered the last time he experienced the sensation. He made impact with the ground. This ground was wet and incredibly uncomfortable. The groaning behind him signified the arrival of the others as he lifted his head up. A large, moist nose tickled his own as Alec the dog sniffed at him. The concern visible in his hazel eyes before he collected himself and pulled his muzzle away sharply.

Simon sat up on a pebbled beach. A large stone wall was in front of him built into massive cliff face. Half the wall had an algae blanket on it and he turned his head to meet the conclusion his nose had made, as a seagull shrieked from above and the salty sea air filled his senses.

The ocean. They were in some kind of port and large ships littered the many jittys that framed the bay. The impressive vessels informed him that they were still out of time. 

"What just happened?" Isabelle looked about herself picking up her hat.

Alec cantered along the rock shore, trying to find anything of note or an obvious sign of when and where they were. The pebbles cut off as the shore became sandy beach, expanding for as far as the horizon could see, the impressive cliff running alongside. Steep sets of stairs buried into it.

Some men were hauling in a fishing boat, they had dark brown skin and spoke in thick Spanish accents. The dog listened as one of the older men handed a teenager a large pole with buckets either side. Cursing back at what appeared to be his father, he lugged it over his shoulders and began to traverse the steps.

"Hey," One of the younger boys spoke. Alec understood him well. Shadowhunters studied many languages, demonic and mundane, but Spanish hadn't needed to be taught.

Growing up, Robert and Maryse spoke both English and Spanish to their children. Isabelle clinging to her European routes as it pleased her father. They shared the culture between them, building up their bond as they cooked and danced together. Maryse strayed from her heritage, painful memories of her own childhood made her push away the past and it was only cemented by Robert's deceit.

_Alec would approach her while she sat reading, after rowing hours before with their father, greeting her in Spanish._

_"Stop that!" She spat, "This is New York and you'd do well to use the English we spent years teaching you! If you are to be head of this Institute one day Alec, you better start now. None of this silliness your sister carries on with." She then shooed him away and returned to her book._

"Look at this dog!" The boy stepped cautiously toward him.

"Be careful son!" His father warned. But the boy was brave and reached a hand out.

Trying not to roll his eyes and frighten the child, he allowed his head to be patted. "Can we keep him?"

Alec stepped back but the boy had wrapped a hoop of rope round his neck.

"No son, he's a stray. He belongs on the street."

Isabelle ran up to them, smiling warily as she glanced at her brother. The boy turned to her sadly, "Is he your dog?"

She beamed, understanding him too, "Yes, thank you for catching him!" She bent down and took the rope from his hand, keeping her head low as her hat covered her large eye, smiling at him kindly.

"I've never seen one so dark before." 

"He's different."

The boy looked to his father who was hauling a large bucket of fish into his strong arms, nodding his head at Isabelle and jerking his head toward the cliffs, "C'mon Léo."

Running after his father he turned and waved, "Come by our shop, I can show my brother's your dog, it's in the market!"

Once out of earshot she pulled the rope from Alec's neck, "What happened? Are we still in the same dimension? I am so confused, what was the lesson?"

Alec just trotted back the direction they came.

The others were still peering around. 

"So?" Jace shouted.

"Spain maybe?" Isabelle offered.

"Great," Simon slapped his thighs, "So at least I can ask the people what their favourite food is and where the toilets are. Oh _no_...please let their be toilets..."

Clary smiled, "any idea _when_ we are?"

Alec barked, drawing their attention to the ships.

"Not all of us are history nerds like you parabatai." Jace chuckled, "He's probably speaking dog for _"Check out the the way the flag sits at this angle, this totally means-"_ "

A sharp bark and an unrestrained eye roll from the dog. In his head thinking 'no actually, but yes the flag." Looking at the coat of arms.

"Wait," Clary questioned. "Maybe it's the name of the ship?

Alec left them puzzling as he followed the shore up, his nose picking up the scents of meats and citrus fruits, his ears tuning into the hum of a busy city.

The others followed slowly behind him. Simon caught up using his vampire speed. Izzy and Clary in conversation behind them.

"Y'know, when we get back, I really am interested in the task force. We really should be moving away from Shadowhunter's business." He peered down at the hazel eyes and got a noise of agreement in return.

"I'm, I mean. I think the lesson is that we have to see the suffering you've caused, well not _you_ personally. He said I wasn't meant to be here, Lorenzo. This wasn't for you either. It's for the others like you, well not like you, else they wouldn't be-"

Alec growled slightly, in place of speaking he still needed to stop Simon from rolling into a tangent.

"Would they care though? If those council people were here, would they care?"

The older Lightwood understood. The same frustration ran through him. He knew where the pain came from and he knew the solution, but it wouldn't be a solution not until those with the older ideologies were gone. But even time wouldn't fix it, because those same attitudes are passed down, there is always difference in opinions no matter the generation.

He hoped that his own would be more progressive. But the Goldwater's of the Shadow-world were a reminder that his work is never done and not done alone.

* * *

The cliffs eventually gapped and the group followed a brick road up to the city. Entering a busy plaza with an ornate fountain in the middle. People gathered and the noise and overwhelming sights and smells took over. He felt suddenly really small and overwhelmed and a glance at Clary confirmed she felt the same. Jace also was struggling as they moved through busy crowds of people.

Wide layered steps took them up to the main part of the city. A market was taking up the entire space of the streets. Musicians sat in corners and busked heartily, instruments of great variety indulged their audiences. Alec's ears tried to hone in on singular sounds as he picked up French, German, Arabic and mostly Spanish. The multicultural smorgasbord of people who were here to do business at the port.

"Hey! _Bella Dama_!" A voice yelled, a small brown hand waving vigorously. It was the boy from the shore. He appeared to be trying to get Isabelle's attention. She was keeping her head down and hadn't noticed.

Alec bit her skirt and pulled her forward indicating for her to follow him to a line of stone buildings. The others were caught in the throng of shoppers and had resigned themselves to perusing the stalls.

"Hey, come check out our shop," the boy skipped round a stone doorway, shouting to somebody before a handful of other children came running through.

They all gasped and immediately started trying to cuddle the dog. The archer sat and took it as a two year old girl pulled on his ear, sticky hands poking at his eyes. Another wafted his tail about before Izzy rescued him.

"Thank you for bringing him." Léo said. He reached onto the display of fish and grabbed two medium size ones and wrapped them in cloth, disappearing and returning with a basket to put it in. He held his finger to his lips, "Shh, don't tell my papa. It's for him. What's his name?"

"It's Alec, thank you and don't worry, you're secret's safe with me." She tapped the side of her nose playfully and put the basket on her arm. As they walked away she turned to her brother, "Y'know this one isn't so bad."

* * *

Clary was being stared at as she gently fingered colourful petals on a flower garland. The owner offered it to her for a lock of her red hair. Not understanding the language, but seeing the vendor point to her hair and wield a pair of scissors at her was enough for her to tentatively hold up her hand and move on.

"How come everyone's staring at me?" She asked Jace.

He stuck tightly to her, unable to see above most of the tables, "Hmm I dunno, could be the pale skin, the orange hair or maybe the dashing company you keep?" He grinned as she snorted.

"They seem to accept your appearance no problem."

"That's because they can't see me." He winced as yet another person stepped on his toe.

Alec paced up beside him, giving him a reassuring nudge and growling at the next shopper who got too close.

"Is that fish?" Simon's nose wrinkled at Izzy's basket.

"Yes, which reminds me, we need to get you food too!" She looked around as though there'd be a big sign pointing to a blood stall. Her eyes scanning when she saw something catch her eye. Further across the market, past the row of stalls they were behind, at a cafe sitting on the edge of the cliff was a familiar figure.

Peering over a large table at something, the figure appeared to be arguing with another.

"No way." A smile broke across her face. Jace followed her gaze and moved to a gap between the tables to see, he gasped as the others did the same.

Magnus Bane was leaning over a map, a charango strapped across his back as he animatedly pointed at the large piece of parchment. The other figure, a white man in his thirties was jabbing back, they both were in exaggerated versions of the local attire.

"What do we do?!" Clary exclaimed, looking at Alec and then the group.

"Well we don't just wander over-and where's Alec gone?" Jace put his hands on his hips.

They looked back at the warlock and saw a black cat trotting over and gently nudge at his boot.

The Shadowhunter had been missing his lover inconsolably, not knowing when or if he'd see him again. Certainly not expecting him to be in this charade.

Magnus peered down and smiled, returning to his argument.

"But, my dear cabbage, if we go on this charter, we can travel in extinguished luxury _and_ get paid to do so."

"I don't need the money, I would rather get a private room aboard a perfectly regular vessel." The other man had a posh British accent.

"Ragnor, trust me, this'll be far more entertaining then some stuffy old ship full of odorous, rich twerps!" Magnus pouted. Alec hopped up onto the table. Still ignoring him he added, "plus, I can play you a song I've been working on."

Ragnor Fell frowned, "I'll get on your ship if you promise _not_ to play me your new song."

"Deal!" And they clasped hands across the map. 

Desperate for the comfort of his lover, Alec let out a soft meow. Ringed fingers scratched at his cheek.

"Well hello there little one." The warlock flashed his cat eyes at him and the Shadowhunter wondered if he did that with all his feline friends.

"Hi, sorry that's my dog- Cat! He's my cat!" Clary scooped the grumpy shapeshifter off the table.

The two men frowned at each other as she spoke before Ragnor stepped closer, "What a curious accent, where are you from my dear?"

"And that hair!" Magnus followed. 

"Hey, you got him?" Jace caught up with Clary and ignored the raised brows of his brother's lover.

"By the by, are you a gnome?" Fell asked with candor. 

"Oh my dear Rag, I believe we can't speak to them like that."

Jace looked afronted, he was about to speak when Simon and Izzy came up. Forgetting herself, Isabelle looked straight at Magnus, not hiding under the hat. Her large eye staring at him as she quickly realised and pulled her hair further across.

"My dear!" He gasped, ringed fingers touching his lips.

Ragnor reached toward her, "I haven't seen one of your kind, not since, well not since Japan...I thought you were all wiped out in the Genkō incident-"

He was met by a warning hiss from the cat in her arms. He pulled his hand away quickly.

"Such ferocious animals, I've never understood why you like them dear." Fell questioned his friend.

"He's just a protective big brother." She smiled down at the bundle of black before balking as she realised what she'd said.

* * *

"You should come back to our apartment!" Magnus requested.

They'd explained some of what was going on. The transportation, the 'lessons' and what they were. They'd left out the part about how they knew each other and that one of them was his future partner. Not knowing if this was really the past or an alternative dimension, they decided it best not to alter anything.

Ragnor pulled a bottle from a cupboard, Alec felt relieved, he'd shifted to the phouka and knew a stiff drink would be the only thing to carry him through this. "Drop of something for our guests?"

They nodded heartily as he filled an odd assortment of tin mugs and glasses. Stopping before Magnus and cocking the bottle toward him, eyebrows raised.

"My dear, I gave up the booze." Fell didn't move, "I'm only on wine and whiskey now, which is it?"

"Vodka."

"I'll have a double." He grinned as Ragnor filled a cup, and took it, placing the bottle down for his friend instead.

"So, what an interesting bunch?!" He peered over the group.

"If you say so," Alec snorted.

"You especially, what does it feel like, to change?"

The older Lightwood stared into the warlock's soft eyes. He missed him terribly. "It hurts, but it's over quickly."

Magnus leaned in his wooden chair before swinging his legs up onto the table, much to the chagrin of his peer. "Oh, I'm well acquainted with _that_ sensation."

Alec choked on his drink. Isabelle and Jace grinned.

Clary blushed with secondhand embarrassment, "So what are you doing here?"

"Well my dear little orange friend. We're actually trying to leave. I am _dreadfully_ tired of this place." He sighed loudly, resting his chin on his fist as he rested against the table in the centre of the room. The instrument off his back by his feet.

"Please forgive my dear pal, he is recently heartbroken, some wretched street-urchin left him and now he's drinkng his sorrows and writing mournful laments."

Alec felt his stomach flutter, he wasn't supposed to see him like this.

Magnus gestured dramatically with his bejewelled hands, "When I leave here I shall invent a rumour that I was banned, so that these streets may never cause me pain again, the shadows forever holding my memories-Ragnor! Fetch me ink and paper!"

He pulled his charango from off the floor and strummed it out of key, singing softly, "-never cause, no...uh-hm, streets never cause me-"

"Enough you!" The other warlock chucked a small ream of parchment at his head. Magnus began scrawling onto it and plucking the strings.

"Lima. Peru, we're in Peru." Alec spoke suddenly.

"Yes, quite." Ragnor frowned at the outburst.

"So what do you think we're supposed to do next?" Clary asked the warlocks as well as the others.

"Well let's start by cooking those fish."


	17. Chapter 17

The fish was devoured quickly, Fell and Magnus had summoned up salads and fresh juices to accompany the meal and they all felt heartily full for the first time in a while.

Ragnor was talking to Izzy about the Cyclops race and Simon fondly gazed over her, he'd been fed too, the older warlock procuring a large tankard of blood from who knows where.

Magnus looked up from his playing and sat beside Alec, "Why did you approach me? Seems a bit odd don't you think?"

The older Lightwood swallowed thickly, come to think of it, it was, "Well, I could see you were a downworlder and so I was finding a way in, that's all." He said slowly.

"A way in?" Khol eyes squinted suspiciously.

"Yeah", The Shadowhunter gestured with his large paw like hands, "Maybe you could help us, make a portal or something?"

The warlock sat back, "What is that?"

Alec sighed into his palms. "Don't worry about it, will you help us?"

"I daresay we probably won't help." Ragnor interrupted, widening the conversation. "As you said, you are all, but one, nephilim. A warlock sent you here to learn a lesson. It stands to note that the nephilim definitely need teaching a thing or two."

"That's putting it lightly, self-centred egotists who slaughter without thought." Magnus mumbled.

The archer felt a small stab in his heart, he knew that his kind had only ever been cruel and using of his lover.

"Hey, we're making big changes in the 21st century!" Jace argued, feeling insulted.

Clary rested a hand on his back before turning to the warlocks, "He's right, Alec is the head of the New York institute, he is getting downworlders involved with clave decisions-"

"-plus he is forcing them to deal with downworld relations given he's dating-"

"Simon!" The all cried in unison.

"Ooh _he's dating_ , how obscure." Magnus sneered.

"We do not mix ourselves in Shadowhunter dramatics, it only gets us killed or bookmarked and harassed further." Ragnor explained, "Tomorrow we catch a ship to Germany for our work. I'm afraid you'll have to find another warlock."

* * *

The group drank with the magical pair, listening to stories about monkeys and temples during their adventure to Arequipa. They were all exhausted, having gone a near 24 hours without sleep and they finally turned in. 

The warlocks were gracious enough to whip up some cushions and blankets. When they woke the next day, Magnus and Ragnor had gone.

Alec felt sad, like the fleeting moment he and Magnus had, had been potentially the last ever and it had been so, impersonal. He was sombre as they all traversed the streets of Lima. Trotting along in dog form, the markets less busy then yesterday but still a commotion.

They aimlessly walked around the town, not understanding their purpose when they caught a dark shape moving through the colourful people. A group of five men floated seamlessly through the crowd, wearing all black. They had rapiers glinting on their belts and wore heavy, leather riding boots. A few had whips, coiled on hooks, resting against their thighs. Izzy recognised the style. 

"Shadowhunters." Clary whispered.

Isabelle kept her head as low as possible whislt trying to maintain an air of subtly. Jace slipped between the redhead and his sister, getting lost between them and hoping a small glance would right him off as a child. His blond stubble coming through on his cheeks highlighting him as exactly the opposite of that.

One of the group broke out, he was caped and wore a cordobés hat, he frowned at the locals, leering at those who stared. Another lunged at a flurry of older women with baskets, they yelped and flinched away.

Passing the fish shop, the caped man approached Léo's father. Holding a poster in his hand and growling in Spanish. Clary, Simon and Alec could pick up the words but only the Lightwood understood.

"You, fisherman, tell me where to find the perras sirenas!" The last two words unfamiliar to him. 

The middle aged Peruvian held up his hands defensively, "I don't know Señor, please-"

The Shadowhunter seemed infuriated.

"Then why, Mr Chávez, when I asked around, people tell me to come to you?!"

Just then Léo ran up the street, stopping short of the shop and slowly walking to his father.

"Hey you, boy!" The angry man turned to the child, "You fish with your papa?"

Chávez went to speak before one of the other group stomped forward as a warning.

"Sometimes yes, Señor."

"And what do you _see_ out there?" The Shadowhunter's face curled into a wicked grin. Badly kept teeth all pointy and yellow.

Léo looked to his father who nodded.

"We see the sirenas."

The leader stood up, hands on his hips, proudly smirking to the others. "Do you remember where?-"

"No Señor! Please!" Chávez moved to grab his son, but two of the group stopped him, one pressing a blade close to Léo's neck. 

Clary launched forward but was caught by Simon and Izzy. The rest of the townspeople either seemed oblivious or were purposefully ignoring the situation.

"Come with me. We will bring him back, if we find what we're looking for. _Mundano_." With that they turned, taking the boy by the collar who desperately looked after his dad.

Isabelle ran to the shop. The man sobbed, "Where are they taking him?!" She demanded in Spanish. He rubbed at his face before she snapped her fingers in his face, "Hey! Where are they going?"

"Quispe." The Peruvian spluttered, "That's where _they_ are."

Jace stepped forward and spoke to the man, Izzy translating, "Where what is?"

"Sirenas."

"What does he mean?" Jace turned to the others, "Like mermaids?"

"Do they exist?" Simon questioned.

"All the legends are true right?" Clary shrugged and looked to Alec who gave a short bark. Clary could smell the scent of the Shadowhunter's disappearing. "Hey ask him if he has anything of the kid's?"

Izzy relayed and the man seemed confused before looking at the dog. He left and came back with a tunic. Clary realised there was no normal way of sniffing it herself and glanced at Alec, his hazel eyes seemed soft as he blinked twice at her. Understanding his meaning as she bent and let him take in the smell.

He wasn't sure how tracking would work, but once the unique trace of the child hit his system, it was like an inky cloud was staining the air, leaving a trail away to the boy. He barked again and began to head quickly after it.

Izzy gave a reassuring shout to Chávez before chasing after the others.

* * *

They'd managed to borrow a small boat as Alec paced up and down the shore, barking as the smell was fading. The owner who thankfully was rather bedazzled by Clary's bracelet, surrendered the vessel as she woefully parted with it.

Neither of them had nautical experience but Simon took to rowing along the cliff line, disappearing out the harbour and following the dogs nose. Alec stood at the head of the boat and barked, waving his head for direction.

Izzy and Clary fumbled with the sail to aide speed, managing to tie it up, not in the correct manner but it caught enough wind to pull them along. 

The smell of angel blood filled the noses of those who could pick it up. Soon enough voices could be heard too.

"Where are they boy?!" The leader's thick Spanish voice echoed off the water and the cove rockface.

Simon stopped rowing and Clary quietly pulled the sail down, bobbing just outside the clearing, the five men looked ridiculous all squashed into the rowboat. Their runes visible as a few had removed their jackets.

"They, they're in the water Señor..." Léo spluttered. Being held up by his shirt, close to the edge of the boat.

"I _know_ that child! Get them out!" He slapped across his face with the back of his gloved hand. The boy cried out.

Without conscious thought, Alec's hackles rose.

Léo shakily began to sing, tapping his hand on the side of the boat,

" _She spoke and her words_  
 _were like a ringing echo dying_  
 _or like smoke_  
 _rising and drifting_  
 _while the earth below is spinning._

_She awoke with a cry_   
_from a dream that had no ending,_   
_without hope_   
_or strength to rise,_   
_into hopelessness descending._

_And an ache in her heart_  
 _toward that dream, retreating,_  
 _left a wake_  
 _of small waves_  
 _in circles never completing_."

As he started the last verse, his banging got louder and Something sharp cut through the water. It was so fast, Clary thought it looked like a shark tail.

A loud thump resounded as the Shadowhunter's boat rocked, Léo tipped forward but caught himself.

Simon gently started to pull their boat through the inlet, the thrashing boat in front of them. The nephilim had drawn whips and blades out and were sitting, snapping their heads round urgently as darts of movement slipped through the water.

"Who are you?! Get out of here now!" One shouted at Alec and the others.

"What's happening boy?!" The leader screamed as he shook Léo.

"You, you've angered them. They don't like crowds. You didn't, you didn't bring them an offering!" He bleated back, fingers scrabbling at the gloves hands that held him.

"Then I offer you!" He snarled as he threw the boy backwards into the water.

They were only a few feet away now and Alec launched off the boat, splashing straight into the salty water and hurrying for Léo who was winded and flailing, caught by surprise and swallowing water.

As his head sunk, the archer dove down, eyes burning as he searched and found him. A large body rocketed past him, pushing him away. He thrust up to the surface and took air before going back down. Opening his eyes again and seeing a long slim, fish like being moving up to the surface with a small body in her arms.

He broke the water again just in time to see a figure push Léo onto the boat with Simon and the others, who quickly pulled the child up and away from the creature. She had a feminine torso but it was unnaturally long and slim. The chest however was more barrel shape and in the dents of the ribs were gills.

Her face was astoundingly beautiful. Her eyes solidly black and round, no ears or a nose. She had long auburn hair and webbed fingers. She stared at the child before shrieking loudly. Her mouth open in a circle, pin-like teeth pointed out around her lips like a ring of needles.

Alec winced in agony at the sound, the others clasping hands to their ears. The Siren launched back into the water. Her torso disappearing. Her green, scaly flesh bleeding into a darker colour as her finned tail flicked out. A large pointed fin on the end.

As the oldest Lightwood swam to the boat he felt the current of the water drag him back a moment as she rocketed past him. Strong arms grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and under his belly as Simon lifted him onto the boat.

They watched as the Shadowhunters stabbed wildly at the water. One plunged his blade into the waves, a desperate sound escaping him as he turned to the other side and repeated the action. A siren burst out the water, bending her back and flicking her tail, the sharp fin stabbing him straight in the chest. She fell back into the water, her victim behind her. 

Another whipped and caught the arm of another siren, her hand wrapped around the adamas which burnt her skin, she screamed and pulled hard. The cry of the frightened man extinguished as he too hit the water.

Frantically scanning around himself, another nephilim was ripped from the boat and pulled straight down into the tumultuous waves. The frenzy of of beasts in the cove created a storm, the boats rocking wildy as the waters were stirred.

Two remained the leader and his second. The sirens bobbed their heads out. They chanted words in a language Alec did not recognise. 

"Please, please!" The Shadowhunter cowered behind his leader.

Clary shielded Léo who tried to sit up. Isabelle watched in utter awe and Simon gritted his teeth. Still raging from the day before, he hoped in a dark way that normally would frighten him, that they would kill them.

Jace clutched at the side of the boat and held his head over the side.

"Please! We're sorry!" The Shadowhunter begged, he spoke Spanish but they all knew the sentiment.

As a Siren looked ready to pounce, the captain of the nephilim drew a throwing star from the inside of his jacket. It was as if time slowed down, as he growled, pulling his arm back. Simon used his vampire speed, reaching behind his back and pulling the adamas dagger that'd followed him to Peru from La Belle. He flung it just as the caped Shadowhunter had drawn his hand allp the way back.

The blade embedded straight through his eye, his body stuttered for a moment before the sirens all soared out the water and crashed down on the boat. The wood splintering as they shrieked, pulling the wreck down and the people with it.

Isabelle gasped and Jace vomited. Alec barked harshly at the edge of the boat before moving to Léo.

The boy held his arms open and the archer pushed himself against him, welcoming the hug. Simon peered solemnly into the water, as though daring the killers to come back to the surface.

"Let's get him home." Clary spoke softly, still running a hand through the child's thick dark curls.

As they got to the shore, a group of men were dragging dingies into the water.

"Papa!" Léo yelled.

Señor Chavéz broke through the small crowd and caught his boy as he lept into his arms. The Peruvian fishermen gasped and cheered, surrounding the pair.

"What happened?!" The fish merchant demanded.

"They saved me papa." Still being held in his father's arms, his long legs dangling against the middle aged man's round belly, the boy pointed to the group of friends.

"Thank you, I have no words to say. How, how did you?" Shaking his head.

"We had some help." Isabelle said cautiously. 

Jace was doubled over in the sand as Clary rubbed his back. Simon stood and was staring at the boats lining the shore.

"What...Izzy, ask them what they're doing?!" His voice was panicked as he stepped toward the little wooden vessels, picking up a large jar of black tar. Nets and buckets of fish in another.

Frowning for a moment as she questioned his behaviour, she turned and relayed the question.

"No more sirenas, this isn't the first time those people have come here to find them, they will not hurt our family again. It's better if they're gone."

"But papa, they saved me!"

Simon stormed up to Izzy, who was uneasy at the confrontation, still trying to listen to the conversation.

"We must get rid of them son, it's not worth your life."

The boy wriggled out of his arms. "Papa no!" He screamed. The onlookers busied themselves with the boats.

"Isabelle?!" The vampire grabbed her shoulders and yelled. Alec pounced between them, rounding on Simon and snarling viciously. Belly low and hackles high. Barking and growling.

"Simon leave her alone!" Clary shouted.

He shook his head turning to each of them, " _This_ is what Lorenzo is trying to show us! Why aren't you listening?!" He ran away from the beach and up toward the cliff-break, going at mundane speed.

Clary raced after him and the others shortly after.

* * *

Simon sobbed by a well in the centre of the marketplace. The late afternoon carried with it the remaining hours of sunlight.

Isabelle sat gently beside him.

"I'm sorry, Izzy. I don't, that's not me. I was just really angry."

She linked their arms and stared out as she watched a washing line being pulled between two upper storey windows in an alleyway. "It's not okay, but I forgive you. I get why you're mad, but no one is allowed to treat me like that."

He nodded and whined, resting his head against her shoulder. "Why are downworlders treated so badly? There are more of us and we're so much more powerful."

"Oh Simon, I wish it weren't that way. It's because we're of the angels, for many that interprets as meaning we're better."

"It's messed up."

She sighed, resting her head against his. "yeah."

"If I was a Shadowhunter, I would be protecting the downworlders."

Chuckling she sat up and looked at him, "You could be, that knife throw was everything." Her smile lit up her whole face.

Simon gave her a coy smile, before a faux-smolder, "What can I say, I'm simply the best."

She smiled and he rolled his eyes, "Really? You don't even know Tina Turner?"

"That sounds like a cooking utensil."

He grinned, leaning forward and kissing her softly. "Never change, Izzy."

* * *

The others hung back awkwardly while Isabelle and Simon talked. Alec sniffing round the empty stalls trying to work out and differentiate between scents.

Clary and Jace spoke softly, something about sea-sickness and a redhead called Ariel, Alec noted, trying not to pay too much attention. He wondered how Magnus was, betting that the ship he was on was the guano vessel that he'd laughed about when telling him the fond memory.

Magnus's eyes lighting up as he recalled Ragnor Fell having a tantrum and threatening to turn him into a loaf of bread.

"Oh." Clary startled. Alec looked to her and saw the redhead and his parabatai looking stunned in the direction of Isabelle and Simon who were wrapped in an embrace.

If he could, he would frown, he thought. Then considering for a moment, Simon wasn't all that bad. She'd had worse and, well she'd not really had better. He was about to wander over when a piercing ringing made him wince in pain. The darkening sky seemed too brighten suddenly as he was catapulted into a sudden sense of déjà vu.

Ragdolling as he howled, his body still in canine form.

The thud was less shocking the third time around and he came to, quicker then before. He felt cold and wet instantly as he realised he was in snow. The others were shaking themselves off. Izzy and Clary were trembling, their thin linen shirts soaked as they wrapped their arms around their chests. Jace wasn't any better. The thick blanket of white coming up to his waist. 

Alec willed his form into the horse and nudged Jace with his snout. They all stood in the clearing, sticking out clearly. The edge of the snow ran against a thick forest. Teeth chattering the girls followed Alec and Simon as they moved toward the trees.

The shelter of the tall trunks and thick canopy of arboretum had kept the ground relatively hard and dry, a small relief for those on foot. 

"How far back do you think this portal thing goes?" Clary asked, her fingers stinging with frost.

No one answered as they all took in their surroundings. Isabelle broke the quiet, stuttering, "Why, why did we portal?"

"Because those sirens died." Simon answered, walking along with his hands in his pockets, the cold not effecting him whatsoever.

"So this is it then, we have to just watch downworlders get killed over and over?" Jace said atop Alec's back.

"Seems unfair." Clary muttered.

"I think it's the _least_ Shadowhunter's deserve." The vampire said nonchalantly as he brushed snow of a leaf as he passed through the forest.

The others stopped and Simon nearly crashed into Isabelle. He looked up confused for a moment before registering the frowns on his friend's faces. The oldest Lightwood swished his tail and had turned to stare at him.

"Not all of you. But it would help if you could feel some of the suffering."

Clary nodded but Isabelle's bface remained the same, "But we haven't suffered though, surely Lorenzo would just put us in a cycle of persecution?"

"I'm gonna kick his ass when we get out, but if he'd done _that_ to us, I'd kill him." Jace growled.

Still shivering, Clary's brows jumped, "Maybe that's why? So we can understand but without losing the lesson?"

"I think you're putting too much thought into this." Isabelle said cooly, her breath spiralling up in clouds of steam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Léo's song is a poem called Circe, by Michael J Burch.


End file.
